Saving Kol
by wolfsong287
Summary: They say be careful what you wish for, one minute Matty and I were watching the Vampire Diaries. The next I was standing in front of the Gilbert house rushing to play hero. Saving Kol was just the beginning. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. Tala here. I have a new story. *sing song* Anyway I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy. Also Talia is kind of a self insert. No that is still not my real name. Every part of Talia is sort of me. Except I have four siblings not one. I joke around with me family and say that we could be the Originals. Except we are the opposite of them. One boy and four girls. My brother would be the oldest and would be Finn. I have an older sister who would be Elijah. I would be Niklaus. One of my younger sisters would be Kol my baby sis would be Rebekah. Matty though is an actual nickname I gave to one of my sisters. The other one I call Danny. My older sister and I are not close. So sorry. You didn't get here to read my life story. Enjoy this._**

* * *

"No! You stupid dumb bitch!" The words exploded from the mouth of a twenty year old girl. Talia Young had just watched season four episode twelve of the Vampire Diaries. Talia was curled up on her bed clutching her phone desperately to her chest. A tear slipped down her cheek. "That stupid bitch. I hate her." She mumbled.

A low chuckle came from the doorway. "Watching Vampire Diaries again, Talia?" Talia's little sister stood leaning against the door jam.

"Shut up, Matilda." Talia snapped.

Matilda wrinkled her nose. "I hate that name. Please call me Matty?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Talia laughed. "Okay. Fine, Baby sis."

Matty scowled. "Stop that."

Talia held her hands up in surrender. "Alright. Did you need something?"

"Yes. A package came for you. It is in the hall." Matty pointed with her thumb behind her.

"A package?" Talia wrinkled her nose. "I didn't order anything." Talia put her phone aside and hopped out of her bed. She was curious now. Talia ripped open the package. She gasped at the necklace inside. It looked similar to the necklace Bonnie had to channel her expression magic. "Cool." She clutched it in her hand.

Matty looked confused. "Where did that come from?" Matty recognized it vaguely. While she watched Vampire Diaries once upon a time, she wasn't a huge fan of the show.

Talia started glowing.

Matty widened her blue eyes. "What is happening to you?"

Talia shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"You're glowing. Talia!" Matty screamed as her sister started fading in and out.

Talia looked at her arms as she noticed the glowing. She looked up, panicked. "Matty!"

Talia flickered for the last time then blinked out like static on an old TV screen.

"Talia!" Matty said, tears streaming down her cheeks. The necklace dropped to the ground. Matty scrambled to pick it up. "Work. Work damn it!" The necklace stayed dormant. Matty frantically looked at her arms. "No!" Matty wiped tears from her eyes. "Talia." She whimpered. "Where did you go?"

* * *

Talia groaned at the head rush she got. She blinked her eyes and looked around her. "No way." She breathed. She was standing outside the Gilbert house as Kol Mikaelson knocked on the door. Talia hid in the shadows as she watched.

"I have considered your offer for a truce." Kol said, brushing aside the strange feeling he got. He paused for a moment, enjoying the look on the doppelganger's face. "Request denied."

The door immediately shut.

"Too late! I've already been invited in!" Kol kicked the door open. He was furious. He knew something like this was about to happen. He looked around and saw that the doppelganger and her brother were gone. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." Kol searched around the main floor for the two humans. Kol got out his phone and called his darling brother Niklaus.

" _Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac."_ Nik's voice could be heard through the phone.

Kol ignored the greeting and snapped back at his brother, while keeping an eye out for the girl and her brother. "Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?"

" _What?"_ Came his brother's voice.

Kol got angrier. "Don't pretend you are not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt."

" _I don't know what you are talking about."_ Klaus was confused. What was going on?

Kol growled softly. So his brother was still going to play innocent. Fine. "I am going to rip off Jeremy's arms and kill Elena just for sport. Then, I'm coming for you." Kol hung up on his brother.

Kol spies the doppelganger at the top of the staircase. Before he can react she shot an arrow into his thigh. Elena disappeared at vampire speed. Kol groaned and pulled the offending arrow out of his leg. He chased after the baby vampire. He followed Elena into a room as she shoved a dresser to block his path. Kol smirked. He was stronger than her. Does she really think that will stop him? Kol pushed his way into the room. Elena disappears into another room. Kol kicked the door open to find her gone. Two other doors are his options. Kol choses one and punches the wood door open. Within seconds a stake comes flying at him. Kol catches it one handed. "Missed." Kol taunts. Jeremy shoots another one. Kol caught it as well. Elena open fires with a pistol. Kol heard the doppelganger yelling at her brother to leave. Kol threw one of the stakes in his hands at Elena and catches her in the thigh. Payback. Kol smirks. Now to catch the boy. Kol runs at vampire speed out of the room and in front of Jeremy. Kol snaps his fist out and catches the boy in the face. Kol then picks him up and throws him down the stairs. Elena was then on Kol's back. Kol sighs. Again? He is stronger than her. Kol, with little effort, slung Elena into the wall. Kol looks around for some wood and and spies the stair railing. Kol ripped off a post and shoves it through the doppelganger's stomach and into the wall behind her. That should hold her for a bit. Kol walks over to Jeremy. "Now, about that arm." Kol goes down the stairs and jumps over Jeremy's legs. He grabbed both feet and pulled him down the steps into the kitchen. Good place as any. Nice flat surface. He straps the boy to the counter. Kol looks around the kitchen for a knife good enough for the job. He finally found a cleaver. "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I am just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry. I will heal you up with a bit of blood after." Kol places his hand on the Gilbert boy's head. "Sorry about the sting. Now which arm is it? Is it left or right?" Kol thinks for a moment. "I'll just chop off both just to be safe." Kol decides. Kol gets ready to chop when Elena speeds out of nowhere and shoves his arm to the side. Kol growls in frustration. Now he has to deal with the doppelganger again. The girl snatches the knife out of his hands and slams it into his shoulder. Kol yelled in pain. Kol noticed the Gilbert boy getting out of his restraints and go for the water spout. Kol scoffed inwardly. What a little water going to do? Kol found out as the vervain water burned his skin.

Suddenly a girl barges in the room and throws herself between the water and him. "Go! Get out of here!" She yells. "I can't hold them off for long."

Elena stares shocked at the girl. Elena snapped out of it and threw the girl to the side. Elena snatches the stake and tosses it to Jeremy. "Now!" She yells.

Kol is stunned that a mere human was trying to save him. He doesn't snap out of it until the said human throws herself between him and the stake taking it directly in her shoulder.

"I said go! You can't win this right now." She said strongly, despite the pain.

Kol quickly surveys the situation. The Gilbert boy was trying to get the stake from the girl's shoulder while Elena was getting lost in the bloodlust. Kol looked down at the girl in front of him. She was pleading with her eyes for him to go. Kol made a choice when he heard his brother coming. Somehow, this girl knew something. Until he figured out what he wasn't letting her out of his sight. "Not without you, darling." He carefully snatched the girl to his chest and took off out of the house, past his brother and ran towards the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

Talia felt dizzy. Her vision was fading in and out. She heard a voice saying, "Hold on, Darling, we are almost there." Talia blacked out.

Talia gasped as she came back. Something coppery was dripping in her mouth. Talia shuddered in disgust and shoved the offending thing away.

"Good. Now you are all better, you can explain what was that. Why did you throw yourself in the way?" Kol Mikaelson's face was in her's observing her carefully.

Talia groaned. "Back up. You are in my space."

Kol showed his vampire fangs in her face. "Tell me who you are? What are you doing here? And who sent you?" He yelled.

Talia stared back unimpressed.

Kol stared at her. He was impressed a tiny bit.

The girl sighed. "Fine. Since you healed me after I saved your life. I guess I can do one more thing for you. My name is Talia Young. I don't know why I am here, and I don't know who sent me. Are you happy now?"

"No. How did you know about Little Gilbert and the doppelganger's plan?" Kol asked, suspicious of her intentions.

Talia had a deer in the headlights look on her face. Talia thought for a moment. She sighed. "Alright. I am not from this world. I don't mean like an alien I mean a different universe. This is all a TV show."

Kol barked out an incredulous laugh then became serious. "You are lying. Tell me the truth now." He tried compelling her.

Talia scoffed. "That is the truth."

Kol's eyes widened in shock. He grew angry. He picked Talia up and slammed her against the wall. He placed his hand on her throat. "Why can't you be compelled? Are you on vervain?"

"It's kinda hard to talk with you choking me." Talia forced out.

"Never mind. I will check." Kol made his vampire face show and sank his fangs into Talia's neck. He slurped her blood for a few mouthfuls. He expected struggling and screaming but all she did was flinch with his fangs went into her skin. He pulled back confused. "You are not on vervain." Kol licked his lips getting the last of the blood. "Are you a witch?"

"No. Just an ordinary human." Talia said.

Kol laughed. "Trust me Darling, you are not ordinary. For one, you can't be compelled. For two, no sane person would throw themselves on a vampire to save their life and take a stake for them."

"I said I was ordinary, not sane." Talia shrugged. "Where are we?" Talia wandered around the room.

"So you admit you are insane?" Kol asked.

"Hey, you aren't exactly sane either." Talia deflected.

"So the TV thing is crap. You are just mad." Kol stated.

"'Long time brother.'" Talia quoted.

"What?" Kol said, confused.

"Those were the first words you said to Niklaus after Elijah undaggered you after you were in the coffin since 1905. You were in there for a hundred years. Niklaus had the hunter's curse for 52 years 4 months and 9 days. Rebekah, after being undaggered by Elijah as well, threw a crystal vase into a painting. Finn stabbed a dagger into Klaus' hand. This was all right before your mother showed up. Esther then linked you all together. You met Klaus' new plaything at the Mystic Grill. She came up to distract Klaus and she said she would rather die of thirst than share a drink with him. You said she was a tasty little thing. Is that proof enough?" Talia pointed out. Talia picked up a trinket on the dresser of the bedroom she was in.

Kol snapped out of his shock and took the nick nack from her hands and set it gently back where it belonged. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Talia shrugged. "One minute I am with my little sister opening a package, the next I am glowing and end up outside the Gilbert house."

Kol thought for a moment. "Do you know what's about to happen?"

Talia looked warily at him. "Yes."

"Okay then, it's simple." Kol decided. He couldn't have this girl out there ruining his plans. Besides, she knew what was going to happen. She could be useful.

"Simple?" Talia questioned. She had already had her mini fangirl freak out. She was waiting until she was alone with no vampires nearby to have a full blown one.

"You help me, I help you. I believe the term they use nowadays is 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'?" Kol offered.

Talia snorted. "Sure. Help you with what?"

"Silas." Kol said firmly. He wasn't in the mood for games.

Talia stilled at that name. She thought of everything that was about to happen. Stefan being locked in a coffin underwater for a year, Jeremy dying, Katherine dying, Bonnie dying from bringing back the Veil. Talia though for a moment. She could care less about Jeremy. He was going to kill Kol. Katherine on the other hand, Talia has always like her. She was by far the most interesting of the three doppelgangers. Also she has always liked Stefan. She was so mad at Elena for doing what she did to him.

"You will help me with what? As far as I know I don't need any help." Talia said stubbornly.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Don't play games with me, Darling. You are telling me you don't want to go back home to your sister? I have connections. I can help you go back home."

Talia frowned. "Why do you want me gone so bad?"

Kol ignored her. "What do we have to do to stop them from getting the cure?" Kol faintly heard a door slam. Rebekah's voice floated up to his ears.

Talia barely opened her mouth when Kol slammed her against the wall with his hand over her mouth. "Quiet." He hissed. "Bekah is here."

"Kol?" Rebekah yelled, tearfully. "Are you here?"

Rebekah was angry with Elena and Jeremy. They tried to kill her brother. No way did Rebekah buy that bullshit of him attacking Jeremy. Until she heard it from his mouth he was innocent. "I am not leaving until you talk to me Kol. I know you are here with someone. I can hear their heartbeat. Leave your snack and come here."

Talia was furious. "Snack!" She whisper yelled. "Just who the hell does your sister think I am."

Kol looked shocked. "You can hear her, Darling?"

Talia leveled a glare at him. "My name is Talia. Not Darling."

Kol faked a look of apology. "Sorry, Love."

Talia growled the best she could for a human. "You are infuriating."

Kol laughed at her pathetic attempts of growling. Kol listened in as his sister searched the house. "Here's what we are going to do, Love. You are going to dagger my sister."

Talia looked shocked. "Why can't you do it? I might get hurt. After all, I am not ordinary remember?"

Kol shook his head. "Trust me, Love. She will suspect me right from the start. You on the other hand can get her right away."

Talia threw a pillow at him from the bed. "My name is Talia."

Kol dodged the projectile and rolled his eyes. "Are you with me or not, Talia?"

Talia thought for a moment. She really wanted to be friends with Rebekah but Kol was helping her. "Fine." She sighed. "Where are the daggers?"

Kol snorted. "Like I am telling you. Wait here." Kol flashed through the house for a bit before returning to his room and retrieving a dagger from the box in his room that Talia was playing with before. He was lucky the box was spelled shut and only he could open it.

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled. "Get down here now! I can hear you running in the house."

Kol pressed the dagger into Talia's hands. "I am trusting you. Don't stab me in the back or I will make sure you never return home." Kol then sped off to face Rebekah. "Hello, dear sister. Come to finish the job that the doppelganger started?"

"Kol." Rebekah's eyes filled with tears. Rebekah ran and engulfed her brother in a hug.

Kol stood still. He didn't know how to respond. Kol tentatively placed his hands around her body.

Talia snuck up on the two of them.

"I can't believe you are okay. The doppelganger said that you attacked Jeremy and they acted in self defense." Rebekah pulled herself out of the hug.

Kol snarled. "That lying strumpet." His eyes flashed. "They lured me into their house. They set a trap for me that nearly succeeded. All for a stupid hunter's mark."

Rebekah looked shocked. "How did you escape?"

Talia sighed and set the dagger down in a hidden place she found. "He escaped because of me." Talia stepped into the room. "Talia Young. Pleased to meet you Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah looked confused, she then started laughing. "You were saved by a human."

Kol huffed and glared at Talia. He looked pointedly at her hands. Talia mouthed at him, "It's safe."

Rebekah turned to the girl. "Who are you?"

"She is no one." Kol said at the same time Talia spoke. "I know things."

They glared at each other.

Rebekah tapped her foot impatiently. "Well which is it? Are you no one or do you actually know something?"

Kol glared his hardest at Talia. "She is no one." Kol said firmly.

Talia got angry. "Listen here, Kol. I said I would help you. Not listen to everything you tell me to do. Do you know the definition of helping someone? It means we are equals. I won't tolerate being bossed around by you."

Kol snapped. He charged at Talia and slammed her against the wall. His hand was crushing her windpipe. "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't rip your heart out right now."

"Because I know things about the cure." Talia choked out.

Kol was ripped away from her. Rebekah was in her face. "What do you know of the cure?"

Talia heaved in a breath. She eyed Kol who was pacing and growling just out of her reach.

"I know that there is only one dose and there is a nasty side effect from it." Talia said.

Rebekah gestured for her to continue.

"It works fine for a while but then your age catches up to you quickly. The older the vampire the faster you die." Talia rubbed her throat.

Rebekah and Kol froze.

"So if I took it . . ." Rebekah trailed off.

"You will be dead by the month's end. You might even get two months." Talia confirmed.

"How do you know this?" Rebekah asked, calmly. Inside she was crying. She couldn't believe that any of this was true, but then again, she should have suspected it. Nature's way of keeping the balance.

Kol glared at Talia. His look said, tell her the truth and I won't help you.

Talia gulped. "I had a vision."

Kol snorted softly. Talia glared at him. Kol raised his hands in surrender.

Rebekah didn't catch their glances and looks. "Explain now!"

"I saw what would happen if you guys find the cure. Katerina Petrova would take the cure because the bitch would shove it down her throat. Jeremy would die. Not that I care. The brat can rot forever in my opinion. Bonnie Bennett would die from bringing the Veil back up. And Stefan would be trapped in a coffin underwater for a year. Stefan is Silas' doppelganger. Silas would pretend to be Stefan while you all scrambled around trying to find him. Trust me, Silas is very real. He wants to bring down the Veil that separates the living from the dead. All those supernatural creatures you guys have killed over the years will come flooding this town. Including Mikael and Esther." Talia spoke. "You will want to prevent that at all costs."

Rebekah looked thoughtful. "Give me a day to think this over. Now that you thwarted them from completing the hunter's mark. By the way, how does that work?"

Talia looked at the ground. "When you kill an Original every vampire they turned dies. Including the ones they turned. It is called a bloodline. If they succeeded in killing Kol, every vampire he turned and the ones they then turned dies. It would have completed the Hunter's mark because I am guessing that the number is not small."

"So . . . Sage?" Rebekah asked faintly.

Talia nodded. "Yes. She came after the Salvatores for revenge in killing Finn and choked to death on their floor. I told you, bloodline. It's like a family tree, but every vampire has a tiny bit of Original blood in their system. It's why you can compel them. So, if the originator of the blood dies the other all die. Am I making sense?"

Rebekah nodded faintly. She remembered something. "Who is the bitch you were speaking of when you said that Katerina dies?"

Talia scowled. "Elena. I hate the girl. She strings both brothers along and then chooses Damon, who is the most despicable person on the planet, in my opinion."

Rebekah laughed. "I think I like you. Why do you hate Damon?"

"When he first appeared in Mystic Falls, he basically compelled Caroline in a relationship. He used her as his personal blood bag. I don't know if he did this for sure, you would have to ask her, but he compelled her to sleep with him. In my opinion, that's rape." Talia said quietly.

There was dead silence in the room. Suddenly a loud crash was heard. Talia jerked her head up to see Kol restraining Rebekah.

"I'll kill him." She raged.

"Bekah! Calm down! We can kill him later." Kol had Rebekah in an arm lock.

Kol glared at Talia. _Look at what you did._ His look said. Talia shrugged. _She asked._ She sent back.

Rebekah stopped struggling after a bit. "What do we do to stop all of this?" She asked from Kol's arms.

"First, we all need a good night's sleep. I'll just go find somewhere else to stay." Talia started for the door when she was suddenly scooped up and thrown over a shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down Kol." Talia pounded his back.

"Where are you going, Darling?" Kol chuckled.

Rebekah looked up, bored. "Put her down, Kol. Let her go."

"Now why would I do that? We can't let her go anywhere. She knows too much." Kol argued.

"Fine. Go put her in a spare room." Rebekah said over Talia's squawks.

"No! I don't want to stay here. No offense but I like my privacy. I don't want to stay in a house with vampires." Talia argued.

Kol jumped a little and tossed her into his arms. Talia squealed. "You can either stay in a spare room or you can stay in the basement. Either way you are not leaving." Kol looked into Talia's emerald green eyes.

Talia grumbled. "Fine. I'll take a spare room."

"Good girl." Kol said.

Talia scowled. "I am not a-" Talia's words were cut off on a grunt as Kol tossed her over his shoulder again.

"Oh, stop it Darling. You can't win on this." Kol threw her earlier words in her face.

Talia's vision spun as Kol ran at vampire speed to the room next to his. "Here we are Darling. We need to talk later." With those words Kol sped out of the room.

Talia sat down dizzily. When her head rush passed, Talia called out. "Kol?"

Talia heard Kol sigh in the next room. "Yes Darling?"

"I don't have any clothes." Talia whispered.

Kol got up and rummaged in his dresser. He walked slowly over to Talia's room. "Here you are." Kol handed Talia the shirt he had in his hands.

"Thanks Kol." Talia smiled at him.

Kol stared at her for a few seconds then shrugged and left the room. Kol went into his room and got ready for bed. He wondered where Nik was at. His thoughts then turned to the fiery ginger in the next room. She surprised him. Not many people could do that. Then again, what kind of person threw themselves between a stake and a vampire. That wound was pretty bad. The Gilbert boy had pushed the stake with quite a lot of force. If it had hit anywhere other than her shoulder she would be dead. There are somethings even vampire blood can't heal. Also she was strange. She couldn't be compelled. He had tried twice tonight. Once when she had first woken up, the next when he was getting her to stay here. She didn't even notice the second time. Furthermore she should have never been able to hear what Rebekah said about her being a snack. Rebekah was talking normally. No human should have ever heard that. Especially in this big of a house. The third thing that puzzled him was her blood. It was by far the best blood he had in the past 800 years. It took a lot of self control to pull himself away. Even thinking about it now caused his vampiric features to show. Kol wanted to go in there and drink more. He held himself back. No doubt the doppelganger and the Little Gilbert would try to go after him again. He needed her help to stop Silas. Everything she said sounded about right. Lowering that Veil would bring hell on earth. Kol knew very little about the afterlife. His studies with witches offered very little. Kol perked up when he heard a little squeal coming from Talia's room. Kol rolled his eyes. He wondered what she was making those noises about. Kol closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A few minutes later there was a muffled sob coming from Talia. Kol huffed. "Just go to sleep already Darling. You are keeping me up."

"Go to hell Kol." Talia snapped.

"Not likely Darling, since you saved me and all." Kol smirked.

"Now I am regretting that decision." Talia mumbled.

"Still can hear you Darling." Kol commented.

"Stupid fucking vampires. You just had to love Vampire Diaries. Why couldn't you have loved something else? Doctor Who is very good. Nice big place to sleep." Talia muttered.

"Who is this Doctor you speak of?" Kol asked curious. What a strange name for a physician.

There was dead silence from the next room. "We have to update your pop culture references." Talia said slowly.

"Oh, my word! Shut up you two and sleep! I need my beauty sleep." Rebekah's voice was heard from down the hall.

"Yeah, Beks. You need a lot of beauty sleep." Kol said.

"KOL!" came from both girls.

"Shut up and sleep." Rebekah ordered.

"Yes! Thank you Rebekah. Leave me to my mini freak out and just sleep Kol." Talia told him .

"But you are so loud." Kol whined a little.

"You are a thousand year old vampire. Deal with it." Talia said back, not at all impressed with Kol. Does he really think that will work on her? She has a younger sister. She is immune to whining.

A door slam was heard in the house. "All of you shut up and go to sleep." Niklaus' voice roared. "And Kol, I expect to know about our new house guest in the morning."

Kol quieted down. Talia muffled her squeals and sobs much better. Rebekah huffed and rolled over in her bed. All three slowly slipped into slumber.

Klaus grinned. Peace and quiet at last.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi. Enjoy and I don't own Vampire Diaries. Also everything in here about Matty perfectly describes my sister that I call Matty. Except the hair. Her hair is actually dirty blond but she keeps it short slightly longer than a pixie cut and it looks dark. About a month ago she bleached it and it turned a lighter blonde. Now her dark roots are showing and she refuses to bleach it again. Think Danny from Hollywood Undead. That is about her hair color and length. If you don't know who that is and you are curious look up Daniel Murllio Hollywood Undead and you will find him. Also I put a poll up for the pairings in Saving Kol. Please go check it out. You can vote up to four choices there is fifteen in all. Enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Talia woke the next morning to Kol loudly complaining outside her door. "Come on. She has been sleeping forever."

"Kol. It is only 8 in the morning. Let her sleep." Rebekah's voice was also heard.

"Don't bother. I am already up. Geez, Kol. You can be loud when you want to." Talia grumbled.

There was a pause. "I can be loud any time you want Darling." Kol flirted.

Talia blushed. "Shut up Kol." She barked.

"My my my. Aren't you grumpy in the morning." Kol said.

There was a loud thump and then a crash as Rebekah threw Kol away from Talia's door.

A door further down the hall opened. "What is all the commotion?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing." Kol sneered.

Talia hurriedly opened the door. She stood there in nothing but her boy shorts and Kol's T-shirt.

Kol smirked at her. "Looking good Darling."

Talia fervently fought down her blush. "Kol. He had nothing to do with it. Don't be mean. Bitch and Brat didn't tell anyone but Stefan and Matt."

Rebekah looked heartbroken. "Matt was in on this?"

Talia looked sympathetic. "I am sorry Rebekah."

"Don't." Rebekah waved her off. "Why are you wearing my brother's shirt?"

Talia didn't succeed this time in fighting her blush. "I swear nothing happened. It's just, this trip was a last minute thing and I forgot to pack clothes." Talia scrambled for an excuse.

"Uh huh." Rebekah nodded, sarcastically.

"I mean, you guys are vampires you probably would have heard." Talia blushed fiercely and Kol roared with laughter.

"You can stop at any time, Talia." Rebekah said.

"No. Let her keep going, sister. This is getting interesting. Tell me Darling, are you a screamer?" Kol smirked.

Talia shrieked and slammed her door shut.

Kol was laughing.

Klaus was silently observing the human girl in their house. Obviously this girl was strange. Kol seemed to like her. Rebekah seemed to be on the fence. Also something was off with his sister. He would see to that later. Klaus thought. "Who was that?" He asked, as the siblings made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Talia Young. She was the one to save Kol's life last night." Rebekah informed.

"Interesting girl." Klaus said.

Kol frowned. That statement bothered him. Kol shoved it aside.

"How did a human save you?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, how did she save you?" Rebekah echoed.

Kol snorted. "That girl is crazy. She saved me by throwing herself between me and the white oak stake. She took it straight in her shoulder. Baby Gilbert was not holding back. She passed out on the way here. I gave her some blood and she woke up."

"I am assuming you interrogated her?" Klaus asked sipping on his tea.

"Yes. I did. You need to listen to everything she has to say. She is with me and is under my protection." Kol said seriously.

"Aw. Thanks Kol. But I can take care of myself." Talia said as she breezed into the kitchen.

"Do come in Love." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." Talia smirked as she went about making herself a cup of coffee.

"Please, make yourself at home." Klaus snarked.

Talia blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Klaus waved her off. "Talia Young is it?"

"Yes sir." Talia said on reflex.

Klaus smiled at her. "How did you know about Kol's attempted murder?"

Kol and Talia exchanged looks. Kol's expression grew more and more firm while Talia's grew more angry.

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other. How is it that a complete stranger knew their brother better than them?

Talia snapped. "He won't believe me otherwise Kol. I won't lie to him."

Kol threw up his hands. "Fine." He seethed. "Do what you wish. It's your life." Kol stalked off.

"Kol? Wait." Talia looked down.

The echo of the front door slamming sounded ominous.

Talia looked up at Klaus and Rebekah. "Look. I can't tell you all off it but I can tell you some of it. Silas is very real. Kol is right. You absolutely cannot raise him. The cure is tricky. There is only one dose and it is meant for Silas. Also if a vampire takes it, the more years they have the quicker they die. If Rebekah took that cure she would only live a few months. She would rapidly age until she finally dies of old age. Silas wants to lower the Veil between the Other Side and here. The Other Side is where supernaturals go after death. Every single witch, werewolf and vampire you guys have ever killed will be gunning for you. Along with Esther and Mikael. You must at all costs keep Silas from rising. He can get in your head and make himself look like anyone. His true form is a Stefan Salvatore look alike. Stefan is Silas' doppelganger. So please, trust your brother. He knows what he is doing." Talia finished her speech and walked away towards the front door.

Rebekah quickly got over her shock and sped towards Talia. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To find Kol?" Talia asked.

"You are going out dressed like that?" Rebekah countered.

Talia looked down at what she was wearing. She still had on Kol's shirt. Her shirt was in the trash seeing as it was stained with blood and had a huge tear in it. She had thrown on her yoga pants that she had last night and her sandals. "What's wrong with this?"

Rebekah sighed. "Everything. Come on." Rebekah dragged Talia to her room. "Well? Pick something." Rebekah gestured to her closet.

Talia looked warily at the Original and cautiously opened the door. Talia browsed through the clothes and picked a silky top and jeans. She looked at Rebekah's massive shoe collection and grabbed a pair of heels. "These okay?" Talia held up the items.

Rebekah glanced up from filing her nails. "Those will do. Now, go get dressed."

Talia walked over to Rebekah's bathroom and slipped on the clothes. Talia strutted out the door a few minutes later with Rebekah's approval.

Rebekah joined her as they walked to a car in the driveway. "Do you know where your brother would be?" Talia asked as she popped open the passenger door.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Since you seem to know him so well, where do you think he would be?"

"The Mystic Grill." Both girls said.

"You seem to know so much about us. Why is that?" Rebekah asked as she sped down the streets in her car.

Talia looked down. "That is something I need to discuss with Kol."

Rebekah looked shrewdly at the girl next to her.

Talia huffed. "Do you honestly think that Kol would let me live if I was planning on killing or hurting anyone of you? If you think that then you obviously don't know your brother."

Rebekah turned her eyes to the road. "I didn't say anything."

"Actions speak louder than words Rebekah." Talia muttered.

Rebekah slammed on the breaks. "Oh, look. We're here."

"Shit!" Talia clutched the door. "Are you crazy!?"

"No. But you are." Rebekah said sweetly.

Talia raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of idiot throws herself between a vampire and a stake and lives to tell the tale." Rebekah confirmed Talia's silent question. "Look. Thank you for saving Kol. I know he can be a right bloody wanker at times but he is my brother."

"No problem. I have a feeling that saving Kol will be a full time job." Talia sighed. "Thanks for taking me but I got it from here."

Rebekah looked long and hard at the ginger. "I am not letting you out of my sight." Rebekah said firmly.

"Great. A babysitter. Let's go." Talia opened her door and walked towards the grill.

Talia opened the door and got a lot of stares as she sauntered towards the bar and a semi drunk Kol.

"Come to save me again, Darling? Well, you are too late." Kol waved her off.

"Kol? Look, I am sorry. I didn't tell them much. I didn't tell them the whole thing. I trust you will keep that information to yourself." Talia started.

"No, you listen Darling and listen well. I don't care." Kol enunciated. "You can do what you like."

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped.

"No. It's fine Rebekah." Talia leaned in close. "You know what Kol, if I hadn't of saved you, you would be stuck on the Other Side. Do you know what that is like? Imagine being all alone, watching the people you left behind, and have nothing to do but stand there. No matter how much you scream how much you plead, no one can hear you. No one can see you. You are stuck there. I saved you to help you stop Silas. If you want to have Bitch and Brat kill you then be my guest. I won't save you again." Talia stomped from the Grill to the parking lot next to the building to wait for Rebekah.

Kol glared into a glass of whiskey. She was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. Rebekah stared at her brother. "Are you going to go after her?"

"No." Kol said gruffly.

Rebekah huffed. "Fine." She turned and followed Talia's example and flounced out of the Grill. What she saw as she reached the parking lot stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

Talia huffed as she waited for Rebekah. "Hurry up." She muttered.

"You!" A voice screeched. Elena came out of nowhere and pinned Talia to the side of the car. "Why did you save him? Who are you?"

Talia growled. Elena flinched back. The ginger's eyes were glowing a bright white.

Talia grabbed Elena's hand and twisted her arm behind her back. "Listen here Bitch. The Originals are under my protection. You go after them, you go after me. Got it? Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and their mates are mine to protect. You already killed Finn and Sage. You kill one more of that family and I will hunt you down and will cut out your heart with a nail file soaked in vervain. You leave the Mikaelson's alone!" Talia picked up Elena by her neck and held her up. "If they even get one little paper cut from you or your Scooby gang I will come after everyone you love. Get the fuck out of here Bitch." Talia tossed Elena across the parking lot.

Elena took one more look at the girl and ran off. She had to tell Damon. He will save her.

Rebekah stood there shocked at the girl. Talia wavered on her feet. Talia spotted Rebekah. "Bekah? I don't feel so good." Talia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

Kol caught her just in time. "What the hell happened?" Kol growled.

"She just . . . she just . . ." Rebekah stammered.

"Complete sentences Bekah. I can't understand you." Kol checked Talia's body temp. "She's burning up. What happened Bekah?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. If she saw what she just thought she saw then this was going to be epic. "Get in the car. I'll tell you when we reach Nik. You also need to call Elijah." Rebekah slid into the driver's seat and waited for Kol. Kol slid into the back seat with Talia. As soon as the door shut, Rebekah sped off at high speeds.

"Whoa. What is going on Rebekah? What happened?" Kol said as he was thrown around the back seat.

"We need to get there quickly." Rebekah muttered. "Call Elijah." She barked.

Kol looked at his sister and saw her focused look. Whatever this was it must be important. Kol rapidly punched in Elijah's number in his phone. The phone rang three times then went to voicemail. "Elijah, something major is going on here in Mystic Falls. We need you here." Kol hung up the phone. "Voicemail. Bekah, slow down!" Kol yelled as Rebekah turned the wheel sharply into their driveway.

"How is she?" Rebekah asked Kol, their eyes locking in the rearview mirror.

Kol checked on Talia again. "She is still breathing."

"Good." Rebekah poured on the speed and screeched to a halt in front of their house.

"Are you mad Bekah?" Kol asked, annoyed as he lurched forward in the car.

Rebekah stared between Talia and Kol with a hard look. "Maybe." She said absently. "Get her in the house."

Kol looked down at Talia in concern but pushed it aside and picked up the unconscious girl and followed Rebekah into the house.

Kol laid Talia on a couch as Rebekah yelled for Klaus. "Nik! Come here. There is something you should know."

Niklaus sped downstairs to see what was going on. He noticed Talia on the couch with Kol hovering over her. Rebekah looked worried but also excited. "What happened?"

"Do you remember that witch right after you lost the Hunter's Curse? The one that said-" Rebekah started.

"Yes. Yes, I remember. What has that got to do with this?" Klaus said, impatiently.

"It is her." Rebekah stated, simply.

"Her?" Klaus asked, skeptically. He looked the girl over. Skinny, tall, not much muscle definition. "How can she be it?"

"I am standing right here." Kol yelled in frustration. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Talia placed us under her protection. The doppelganger tried to attack her. From what I saw, Talia had her arm twisted behind her back and was saying how Elijah, Nik, Kol and I and our mates were hers to protect. She said that they already killed Finn and Sage and that if we so much as get a paper cut from her or from anyone else that she was going to hunt down Elena and cut her heart out with a nail file soaked in vervain. By this point Talia had picked up Elena by the neck and threw her across the parking lot. I saw Elena take off in the other direction. Talia spotted me and then collapsed. Kol caught her and then you know the rest. But Nik, her eyes, they were glowing the bright white light." Rebekah told her tale.

Niklaus reevaulated the girl.

Kol growled softly at his brother's assessing look. "What the hell is going on?"

"And Kol seems attached to her." Rebekah offered. "You didn't see them last night. They were all shared looks and silent conversation."

Kol growled angrily. "Tell me what is going on right now or so help me I will go out and start killing people."

"She is one of the protectors." Niklaus stated. "Long ago Rebekah and I ran into a witch who could sense people's futures. She told us that a girl would come to us with knowledge greater than anyone else. She would be the First Protector. She would bring us our mates and help us. The witch said she pitied anyone who crosses her. She said she would be powerful with four species combined. 'The First Protector will be mated to the one who needs saving the most'."

"What happened to the witch?" Kol asked curious. If her line continued maybe they could get more answers. "And which one of us is that? 'The one who needs saving the most'."

Rebekah and Niklaus shared looks. They turned as one and stared pointedly at Kol.

Kol glowered. "I don't need saving the most." He said.

"You almost died yesterday. I think you do need her." Rebekah pointed out.

Kol was about to retort when Niklaus spoke. "Tell me, brother, have you had any of her blood?"

Kol froze. His vampiric features threatened to show. "Don't Nik."

Klaus smirked. "I take it you have. Let me guess, it was the best blood you have ever had. It was so mouthwatering that you can't control your reactions to it. I think I might want a taste for myself." Klaus teasingly let his hybrid features show.

Kol's vampire features were already showing. "Leave her alone! She is mine!"

Klaus got himself under control. "Look at that. See, you are already drawn to her. It will only be a matter of time."

Kol closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His face returned to normal. "No. I refuse." Kol sped out of the room. The front door opened and closed with force.

Rebekah crouched down next to Talia. "When will she wake up?"

"In a few hours I imagine. She is unconscious because she is just now coming into her four species. I think she is going to be part witch, part vampire, part werewolf and part human. Those are the only four species I can think of." Klaus said.

"Our mates. The witch said she will bring us our mates. Talia said earlier that Finn and Sage were mates, who are ours?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus got a distant look on his face. "I don't know little sister. I don't know."

Rebekah reached out and stroked the feverish girl's forehead. "Nik, she's burning up."

"I don't know what to do." Klaus thought for a moment. "Did you call Elijah?"

"Kol did. He got his voicemail." Rebekah answered.

Niklaus stared at her. "You had our baby brother who likes to play pranks call our older sibling?"

Rebekah glared at him. "Kol knew how serious this was. Don't take it out on him."

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "I am going to call Elijah. Maybe he will pick up for me." Niklaus walked out of the room

Talia shivered and started mumbling. Rebekah leaned closer to hear. "Bexs, Lijah, Nik, Kol, must protect. No, Finn. I'm sorry. Sage, sorry. So sorry. Care? Kat? Must protect."

Rebekah picked up the ginger and carried her up to the spare room that Talia was staying in. Well, now she guessed it was officially Talia's room. Rebekah placed Talia on her bed.

Rebekah pulled a chair next to the bed and waited. After an hour Rebekah got bored. She left the room really quick to grab her nail kit. After two hours, Niklaus entered the room and silently leaned against the wall. After three hours Kol came wandering in. He refused to look at either of his siblings and sat down on the bed next to Talia. At four hours, Talia started screaming.

"What is wrong?!" Kol asked frantically.

Talia's body began to contort.

"Kol! Let her go and get off the bed now!" Klaus ordered. "She's shifting for the first time."

Kol hesitantly let go of Talia and went to lean on the wall next to Niklaus.

Talia's bones began to break and move around. Her screams tapered off into short growls. In a matter of minutes a red furred wolf stood on the bed. The wolf hopped down and moved towards the siblings.

"Stay still." Niklaus ordered.

The wolf sniffed Klaus then moved over to Rebekah. Rebekah froze. The wolf smelled her and whined a little. The wolf then moved over to Kol. The wolf barked at Kol and rubbed her body against his legs.

Kol looked over at Niklaus, uncertain.

Nik chuckled. "That confirms it."

Kol narrowed his eyes. "Confirms what?"

Nik waved him off.

The wolf walked over to the door and left the room. The siblings moved after her. She wandered down the hall following a scent. She stopped outside a closed room. The wolf whined and motioned at the door with her head. She gave pleading eyes to Kol.

Kol sighed and opened the door.

The yipped happily and moved around Elijah's room. The siblings stood in the doorway and watched her.

"I vote we never tell Elijah that we let a wolf in his room." Kol said casually.

The wolf moved out of the room and down the hall again.

"Now where is she going?" Rebekah asked.

"She is getting familiar with our scents." Niklaus said, following Talia with his hands in his pockets. "She is probably going to Finn's room."

Sure enough Talia came to a halt outside Finn's room. She turned her gaze to Rebekah this time. Rebekah opened the door. Talia walked in and began sniffing around. She whined when she realized that the scent was faint. Talia walked over to Kol and sniffed around him some more.

"Nik? What is she doing?" Kol asked warily.

Niklaus chuckled. "I don't think you want to hear the answer to that. Come along Talia. Leave Kol alone."

Talia growled at Niklaus. The hybrid raised an eyebrow. He let his hybrid features show to let her know just who was Alpha around here. Talia pulled her tail between her legs and followed Niklaus back to her room. As soon as they reached the room Talia jumped up on the bed and shuffled over to the spot Kol had occupied earlier. She turned around and laid down.

"I don't get it. I thought wolves hated vampires. Why is she acting like a docile dog?" Rebekah asked.

Niklaus laughed. "Trust me. She is far from docile. Remember, she is our Protector. It is ingrained in her to not harm us. Beside, Kol is her-"

"Don't say it!" Kol said.

"Anyway, the second someone tries to harm us she will be all over them." Niklaus continued after a shared smirk with Rebekah.

Talia let out a happy sigh and began to shift back. A few minutes later and she was back in her human form. There was one thing wrong though, she was naked. Rebekah hurriedly flipped a blanket over her body as her brothers turned their heads. Rebekah growled when she saw the scraps of her clothes. "I am taking her shopping tomorrow. That way she can destroy her own clothes."

The three siblings settled down to wait. Half an hour later her witchy powers came into effect. Wind started blowing and a white streak blazed through her hair. Twenty minutes after that her vampire face emerged. Kol stared at her. She was amazing. Kol snapped out of it. This infuriating person would not be a major part of his life. He was sure she would agree. Ten minutes later Talia's eyes snapped open.

The three siblings stared at her. Her eyes were still her usual green but they had specks of yellow and black in them.

"What are you all staring at?" Talia asked.

"What do you remember, Love?" Niklaus asked.

Talia turned her gaze onto him. "Everything. I know that I was brought here to protect you. My little sister will be here later. I am supposedly Kol's whatever. And that little Bitch Gilbert has to die. I know what she did to Finn and to all of you. Stabbing Rebekah in the back, almost killing Kol, killing Finn, trying to kill Klaus, daggering Elijah."

"Call me Nik, love. Since you will be with us for a while." Klaus said.

Talia smiled at Nik. "Thank you."

"How do you know everything? The witch said you will have knowledge greater than anyone else." Rebekah asked, curious.

Talia cut her eyes to Kol. "Did someone call Elijah?"

Nik nodded. "I did, love. He will be here by tonight. It is around 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I will tell you when Elijah is present. I have already said this once. I hate to repeat myself." Talia's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I bet. You didn't have breakfast and you transformed. So what will it be? Human food or blood?" Nik asked.

"How about both? I have never had blood before. There is a first for everything." Talia moved to get out of bed and the brothers quickly turned their backs on her. Talia looked confused. "What?"

"Look under the blanket Talia." Rebekah smirked.

Talia looked down and yelped. "What the hell?"

They all laughed. "I am taking you shopping tomorrow. You completely destroyed my shirt and pants. You're lucky I took my shoes off. Had you destroyed those we would have had a problem." Rebekah said firmly.

Talia frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Rebekah waved off.

Talia's stomach rumbled again.

"I will go make you something. Kol, let's go." Nik dragged Kol out of the room.

Kol threw one last look at Talia. _We need to talk later._

 _Yeah, whatever._ Talia offered back.

Rebekah got Talia more clothes. "Don't ruin these." Rebekah ordered.

Talia got dressed and made her way downstairs. Kol ambushed her on the stairs.

"We need to talk." Kol said.

"No we don't. I didn't come here looking for love or whatever. I don't like you. Now that I know that Matty is coming later our deal is off. I will still help you to stop Silas but I don't need your help anymore." Talia started to push past him.

"What about your parents? Don't you want to get back to them?" Kol pushed.

Talia froze in her steps. "No." She said emotionlessly. "Matty is the only family I have and acknowledge."

Talia used her new speed the go into the kitchen. "Hi." She smiled brightly and fake. "What's for lunch?" Nik placed a plate with a sandwich and chips on it in front of her. "Thanks Nik."

"You're welcome." Nik smiled at the girl. "Now, here's what you have to drink." Nik placed a mug full of warmed blood on the table.

Talia eyed it hesitantly. She picked it up and took a cautious sip. "Hmmm. Interesting?"

"What is it, love?" Nik asked curious. He had never encountered what she was.

"It's like I need it but not as much as human food. I think about once a week will be good enough for me. My witch and werewolf side seem to counter that." Talia slowly drank down the blood and finished her food. "Can I go explore the property now? I always wanted to run at vamp speed." Talia asked.

"Be my guest. Just don't leave the property. We don't know how the what did you call it? Scootty gang?" Nik asked.

Talia laughed. "Scooby gang. It is a cartoon about four people and a talking dog solving 'mysteries'." Talia used air quotes with her fingers. "It is okay for kids but once you get older you realize how stupid it can be at times."

Nik looked amused. "Yes. That would be an apt description for them."

Talia laughed "Yes, it would be." Talia walked towards the door. "See you later Nik." Talia ran out the door, whooping as she went.

Klaus chuckled.

Three hours later Talia came back in the house.

"Have fun, love?" Klaus asked from the living room where he was sketching.

"Yup." Talia flopped down on the couch. "That was amazing."

"Tell me about your sister?" Nik asked.

"Matty is my five years younger sister. I am twenty and she is fifteen. Matty has blue eyes and short dark hair with blonde tips. Both are dyed in case you were wondering. She is very musical. She can play the cello, violin, piano and she was learning guitar last I saw her. She loves to sing. We both have an eclectic taste in music. We love anything. From country to hip hop. She likes listening to opera music while she plays video games. Her favorite opera is Phantom of the Opera. I got custody of her when I turned eighteen. That was the first thing I did after my birthday. Our parents were not the best. They kicked me out on the day of my eighteenth birthday. I had been prepared and everything. Matty and I moved all of my things then spent that afternoon playing at an arcade. On Matty's fourteenth birthday I took her to see The Phantom of the Opera performed live. On her fifteenth, we went to London, England. We both are fans of a few British TV shows. Sorry, I can go on and on about her." Talia apologized.

"Matty sounds like an interesting person." Nik commented.

"She really is. I can't wait for her to come here." Talia clapped her hands together. "So, what to do now."

"Do you have any hobbies?" Nik asked.

"I like to write." Talia admitted.

"Write?" Nik left that question open.

"Oh, I am trying to write my own book series. It was kind of a spy novel." Talia said. "I wonder if it got transferred over here. Do you have a computer?"

"In Elijah's study." Nik confirmed. "But I wouldn't go now. Elijah should be here any minute."

A car pulled up outside.

"Correction. Elijah will be here any second." Nik said.

A knock sounded at the door. Time to meet Elijah.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi. Tala here. Enjoy this chapter. I was up at 5 this morning writing it for you guys. For some reason my body clock is set to get a certain amount of sleep before I wake up. Last night I fell asleep around 8 maybe 8:30 pm and I woke up this morning at 3:30 maybe 4 in the morning. If you haven't already noticed I am a morning person. As soon as my eyes open I am bright eyed and bushy tailed. I am the only person in my family who is like this. It drives my whole family nuts when I am perky in the morning. I love it. I laugh at them for being lazybones in the morning. I don't own Vampire Diaries. I only own Talia and Matty. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Stay here love." Nik got up to answer the door.

Talia listened closely to their conversation.

"What is it Niklaus that you had to drag me back for?" Elijah's voice was heard.

Talia did another mini freak out. A small squeal escaped her lips.

"What is that? Do you have a human living here?" Elijah asked.

"Not exactly, Brother." Nik started.

"Then what was that noise?" Elijah pressed further.

"That was Talia." Nik said. "She's here. The First Protector."

There was a thud of suitcases dropping to the floor. "Where is she? What is she? Who is her mate?"

"You know I can hear you, right? And besides it is rude to ask someone else those questions." Talia said at a normal voice.

"So she has gone through her transformation." Elijah asked, walking closer to the living room.

"Yes. She is part witch, part werewolf, part vampire and part human." Nik listed.

"Werewolf? Don't tell me." Elijah started.

Talia tensed.

"Is she yours?" Elijah asked.

Talia and Nik busted out laughing. "No. She is not." Nik chuckled.

Elijah and Nik walked into the living room then. "So then whose is she?"

"Kol's." Nik said amused.

Talia huffed. "I am not. Hello Elijah." Talia said politely while shooting a glare at Niklaus.

"Hello Miss Talia." Elijah greeted.

Talia smirked. "I think I like you. You actually call me by my name. Kol calls me Darling and Klaus calls me Love. Rebekah and you are the only ones who call me Talia."

"Well, my brothers always did have poor manners. Can you explain why did you come here now?" Elijah asked.

Talia sighed. "We need Kol and Rebekah. I refuse to answer that without them. I hate repeating myself."

Right after those words exited her mouth the two Originals sped into the room. Kol sat as far away from Talia as he could and Rebekah rolled her eyes and sat right next to her.

"Look, I don't know why I came here now. I am from an alternate reality. All of this, doesn't exist. I know so much about this because this is a TV show." Talia said.

Klaus smirked. "Nice joke love. What is the real story?"

Talia groaned.

"You might want to give them some proof Darling. Like with me." Kol suggested not looking at her.

"Nik, you had the Hunter's Curse for fifty two years, four months, and nine days. Rebekah, when Elijah undaggered you along with Kol and Finn you threw a crystal vase into a painting about a garden I think. Elijah, when you first appeared you slapped a vampire named Trevor's head off. Trevor and Rose were running from you and your family because they helped Katerina Petrova escape. I told Kol this but when Caroline first met Kol, Kol and Nik were at the Grill. Caroline was sent in to distract you so the Scooby gang could dagger Kol. Nik offered her a drink and Caroline said she would rather die of thirst than share a drink with Nik. Kol said she was a tasty little thing. Rebekah, for your first attempt at going to a highschool dance you wore a red dress. Elijah, when Damon Salvatore made you mad at the Lockwood's party, you stabbed a pencil into his neck and told him that you were an Original and to show a little respect. Need I continue?" Talia asked.

Three sets of shocked eyes and one set of smug eyes stared at her. Talia shifted uncomfortably.

"Kol was supposed to die last night. I stepped in and saved him. I don't know how it happened. One minute I am hanging out with my baby sis opening a package and the next I am standing outside the Gilbert house. The show is centered around Elena Bitch Gilbert and the Salvatores. In the show they try to make you guys out as the bad guys. Some people don't agree with that. Some people love the Scooby gang. I am not one of those people. Anyway what happened today was Elena threatened Kol again and I guess my protector instinct first made an appearance. I am part witch, part werewolf, part vampire and part human. My guess is that I can do magic, I can shift and have a few instincts of a wolf." Talia listed.

Rebekah and Nik snorted. Talia glared at them. "Not that instinct." She snapped.

"Well, Love you were all over him." Nik smirked.

Talia growled much more impressively than when she was human. Her vampire face came out. "Leave me alone about Kol. I don't like him. I am not looking for love or whatever. Back off. Or maybe I might let you get a little injured before I save you."

"You can't do that Love." Nik laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Talia glared.

"Niklaus, stop antagonizing her. My apologies Miss Talia." Elijah reprimanded.

Talia breathed deep and her vampiric features receded. "It's fine, Elijah. Now, here is what was supposed to happen. Kol was supposed to die. Nik would have gone after Bitch and Brat."

Elijah looked confused. "Bitch and Brat?"

Rebekah laughed. "She means Elena and Jeremy. She hates them."

"I would imagine she would, considering they almost killed her-" Nik started.

"Nik, if you don't stop right now, I swear I will do something truly evil." Talia warned.

Kol had stayed silent. He wanted to see how far she could take this.

Nik laughed. "What can you do, Love? You are just a baby vampire."

"For your information this baby vampire threw Elena Gilbert across a parking lot. That was before I transformed. Wanna see what I can do now?" Talia taunted. "Let's see, witchy powers, werewolf instincts and strength, vampire immortality and thirst, and my humanity. So, I can give you a massive headache, or I can see how far I can throw you." Talia said, proudly.

Elijah sighed. "Stop this right now. Miss Talia, you were explaining."

Talia glared at Niklaus. "As I was saying Nik would have gone after the murderous duo and would have gotten trapped in the Gilbert house with Kol's body. He would have been there for three to four days. Tyler Lockwood would have taunted him and in revenge, Nik would have bitten Caroline. He would have refused to heal her. Meanwhile the Scooby gang and Rebekah would have made it to the island where Silas is. Yes. I know where he is. Damon would have been captured by this really hot hunter named Galen Vaughn."

Kol flinched. Rebekah and Nik shared smug looks. They had bet how long the two would resist. Nik bet five days. Rebekah bet one week. They also had another bet going about who would give in first. Nik had his money on Talia. Rebekah bet on Kol.

"Jeremy and Bonnie would have been taken by Professor Shane, getting there before everyone, leaving Rebekah, Elena and Stefan to find the cave with Nik, Caroline and Tyler's help. Nik uses his knowledge of Amharic? Is that it? To decode the mark. Nik tells Rebekah about the only dose, which is meant for Silas by the way, and she snaps Stefan's neck and leaves Elena behind. I skipped Elena's woe is me everyone gets in trouble for me spiel and went on to see that Damon and Galen made it to the cave. Galen had the right idea. He also has some cool toys." Talia said, sighing.

Kol growls softly. This Galen was going to get it if they ever meet.

"Talia? Concentrate." Rebekah prompted.

Talia blinked. "Sorry. So anyway, Galen incapitates Rebekah."

"How, he's just a hunter human?" Rebekah asked.

Talia smirked. "I said he has cool toys. He used a grenade type device with wooden spikes. He placed it in her chest and pulled the pin out. Wham! You have wooden stakes in your body. With Damon he used a lasso type thing that had vervain soaked ropes and latched it around his neck and to a post. Like I said, cool toys. Anyway, he manages to go down the well. Stefan and Elena now show up and try to help Damon. Stefan forces Elena to go down the passage by herself and is attacked by Katerina. Kat then pretends to be Elena. Well, back with Brat and Bonnie, Galen stabs Bonnie and inadvertently releases Nik from his trap. Galen and Jeremy get in a fight and Kat joins in and kocks Galen out." Talia pouted at that. "Kat forces Jeremy to wake Silas and Silas drains him dry, killing him. Elena finds them and believes that his ring will bring him back. But, since Jeremy was one of the Five, a supernatural creature, his ring won'twork." Talia paused for a breath. "Man, I never realized how much breath it takes to tell a story." Talia heaved a few more breaths. The siblings waited patiently for her to catch her breath. Talia sucked in one last breath and kept telling her story. "Elena goes into denial and goes mental. Galen gets captured by Rebekah and Damon. Rebekah suggests torture and Damon suggests throwing him down a well in his words 'If he dies from starvation it is not our fault.' Shane will have Bonnie and will convince her to lower the Veil. Along with Silas they will destroy her by using her Grams and Jeremy. See, Silas can get in your mind. He can make himself into anyone. Later on he gets into Nik's mind and forces him to stab himself with a stake. He makes him have images of him being tortured. But that all comes later. Let me continue with the now. Galen washes his hands of everything when Silas wakes. Damon finds Bonnie who is now set on lowering the Veil and destroying the Other Side."

"The Other Side? What is that like?" Elijah asked, curious.

Talia looked sad. "The Other Side looks just like here. In fact it is here but there is like a curtain shielding the dead from the living. All supernatural creatures go there after death. Including you guys. All you can do over there is watch the people you have left behind. No one can hear you. No one can see you. I would describe it as being all alone. You rarely run into other people."

The Originals looked down.

"Thank you Miss Talia for saving Kol from that fate." Elijah said.

Talia's eyes blazed with white fire. "I saved him from that because a stupid little girl would have killed him just for the people he turned. Kol doesn't deserve to die. A hunter's mark takes 45 vampires to complete it. Kol's death would have caused hundreds of others. Not only did I save Kol's life I saved every vampire out there descended from him."

Nik laughed. "There is that instinct again, Love."

Talia snarled.

Elijah sighed. "Stop provoking her Niklaus."

"Well, she a part of this family now. She should get a proper introduction." Rebekah said.

Talia glared at Nik. "Maybe I should stop telling you guys and let you figure it out on your own."

"Oh, fine. I'll stop. Continue, Love." Nik prodded.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Bonnie and the Veil. Well, back with the dead Brat and the doppelganger, someone calls the house looking for Jeremy and Elena finally realizes he isn't coming back. So, Elena loses it a little and starts trying to burn down her house. In her words she couldn't stand the memories in the house. Her parents, her Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy and her Uncle John had all lived there at some point. Stefan stops her but then Damon tells her to flip the switch." Talia pauses at the siblings shocked look. "Yes. Thanks to the sire bond Little Miss Gilbert has to do what Damon says."

"Wait, Elena is sired to Damon Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Elena gets turned into a vampire when Rebekah runs her car off Wickery Bridge and Elena tells Stefan to save Matt first. What came out of that was Elena died with vampire blood in her system and Matt felt responsible. The sire bond first made it appearance when Stefan wanted to have Elena drink from animals and Damon said that the only way to feed was straight from the vein. Elena then couldn't keep down blood bags and animal blood so Matt volunteered to be Elena's blood bag. Long story short a huge mess came out of that." Talia filled in the eldest Original.

"How does a sire bond form? Do you know?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"A sire bond is formed when a human has feelings for the vampire that turns them. There is nothing in this world that can break a vampire sire bond. The best thing for both is to tell the baby vampire to forget their sire and to live a good life and then the sire leaves and can never see the baby vampire again." Talia explained. "You guys are just lucky that that has never happened to you."

"Are we ever going to get to the point where the doppelganger flips her humanity off?" Kol put in.

"Yes. Back to that. Are you sure that happens?" Elijah steers the conversation back to the original problem.

"I am positive." Talia said, firmly. "I am going to continue now. Elena burns down her house after flipping the switch. Jeremy's body included in the fire. Nik and Haley's little deal comes out. By the way, Nik, don't sleep with her. You are part werewolf and can have kids."

Nik chokes on the scotch he just drank. "What?"

Talia shrugged. "One of nature's loopholes. As a hybrid, you can have kids. Only with another werewolf though."

"Let me guess, something that happens in the future?" Kol asked her, smirking.

"Oh yeah. Big drama over that. But it is much later. For now we are working on Silas. Oh, I forgot to mention. With Elena's humanity off the sire bond doesn't work. So let me recap, we have an out of control baby vampire, a dead brat, a witch dead set on lowering the veil, Stefan is already gone by now, Rebekah was left on the island, Kol is dead, Elijah is blissfully ignorant and Nik is dealing with the werewolf that basically unsired his hybrids and was the reason they all got killed. It was Haley that was behind it all. Not Tyler. Haley was the one who was pulling all the strings. Tyler is just pissed because Nik is trying to steal his girl and killed his mom. Haley was working with Professor Shane. They had a deal. She provides him with twelve hybrids to slaughter for the veil to come down and he will give her information on her parents. There needs to be three massacres like that to have enough power to bring down the Other Side. One was the council at the Young farm. The second was the hybrids. The third I will get to in a moment. So, any questions so far?"

"I have a statement." Kol offered. "I was right. This is hell on earth."

Talia rolled her eyes. "Anyone else?"

"Yes. Why did they leave me on the island? What happened to me?" Rebekah asked.

"You found something that I will reveal later." Talia answered. "I am getting a drink and some dinner. I will be back in a moment." Talia got up and left for the kitchen.

The four siblings looked at each other.

"It appears Kol was right about Silas." Elijah started.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Kol smirked.

"I am not repeating myself, Kol." Elijah warned.

"What did she say about the whole Protector thing?" Elijah questioned.

"Not much. Kol was saved last night. Talia has only been here for a little under a day." Nik informed him.

"Kol and Talia already seem close. Last night I confronted Kol and Talia. They were all shared looks and silent conversation. It is a little annoying." Rebekah said.

Kol huffed. "We are not. I am not her mate."

"We have a couple of bets going." Rebekah said. "The first is who will give in first. The second is how long."

"I am betting on Talia and five days" Nik said.

"I've got money on Kol and one week. We need a little girl power around here." Rebekah teased.

"Would you like to join the betting pool?" Nik asked.

Kol growled. "Stop it."

Elijah looked between Kol, Rebekah and Nik. "I think I will. What's the bet?"

Nik smirked. "I bet two thousand dollars that Talia will break first and one thousand for five days."

"Seriously." Kol complained. "You are really doing this?"

"I bet him three thousand dollars that Kol will go first and two thousand for one week. What is your bet Brother?" Rebekah inquired.

"Oh, way to have faith in me little sister." Kol grumbled.

Elijah thought for a moment.

"Don't you dare! Elijah? Don't you dare do it!" Kol snarled.

The three gamblers ignored Kol and kept talking.

"I bet you four thousand dollars that they both go at the same time. As for the length, I am betting two thousand dollars for three days." Elijah offered.

"Deal." Nik smirked at Kol's protests.

"Deal." Rebekah loved riling up her older brother.

Kol went silent. The three looked over to see he was gone. There was a loud crash upstairs. Nik, Elijah and Rebekah shared looks before bolting to their rooms.

Kol had had enough. They were betting on Talia and him. He would get even. Kol ran out of the room and towards Rebekah's room. Kol made a mess of her room before zipping past his siblings and making a run for Elijah's room.

"Kol!" He heard Rebekah yell.

Kol messed up Elijah's room quickly and ducked under his siblings hands as they tried to stop him. Kol ran for Nik's art room, only to be stopped by Nik as he snagged his arm as he went past.

"Don't even think about it Little Brother." Nik grappled with a struggling Kol and threw him down the stairs.

Kol jumped up with his vampire face out. "I told you not to do it."

Talia chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen with her food and cup of water. She froze blinking at them. "What the hell?"

Kol sped over to Talia. "They are betting on us." He growled.

Talia looked over at Rebekah, Elijah and Nik. Her eyes went back over to Kol. "Scared you are going to lose?"

Kol's jaw dropped. "What?"

Talia smirked. "I said are you scared you are going to lose?"

"No." Kol growled.

"Then there is nothing wrong with it. Don't worry." Talia turned towards the others. "Are we ready to keep going?"

"Sure." Rebekah flounced into the living room shooting a glare at Kol.

Elijah followed her also giving Kol a dirty look.

Nik smiled as he went into the room as well, leaving Kol and Talia in the hall.

"What did you do?" Talia asked.

"Me? I just trashed Rebekah and Elijah's rooms." Kol grinned dangerously. "You can't control me, Darling."

Talia looked up confused. "I don't want to control or change you Kol. I like you for you. A happy homicidal maniac." Talia turned and walked into the room, missing Kol's shocked look on his face.

Kol was stunned. He thought that Talia would be like all of the other girls, trying to change him and make him 'better'. Maybe he should rethink that.

"Are you coming Kol?" Talia's voice called him out of his thoughts.

Kol didn't answer her and moved into the room. He sat back down in his chair and looked at Talia as she spoke.

"So, back to Elena. Damon convinces Elena to go to school while Caroline keeps an eye on her. They have no clue that the sire bond is not in effect. There is a cheerleading competition and Elena feeds on one of the other teams members. Rebekah found Professor Shane's dead body on the island and has a run in with Damon. They start working together to find Katerina." Talia continued only to be interrupted by Rebekah.

"As if I would work with him now." Rebekah scoffed.

"What's wrong with Damon, sister?" Nik asked.

Kol, Rebekah and Talia shared a look.

"Nothing happened." Talia said firmly, shooting Rebekah a look.

"Something happened. What is it?" Elijah observed.

"Yes, do tell Talia?" Nik said.

Talia looked resigned.

"Darling?" Kol warned.

 _It's fine. I won't tell them everything._ Talia said with her eyes.

 _You best not._ Kol sent back.

Elijah, Rebekah and Nik looked at each other. Elijah cleared his throat. "Miss Talia?"

Talia tore her eyes away from Kol and addressed the other three siblings. "Long story short Katerina played Damon and Stefan against each other back in the 1800's. She ended up turning them against each other and made them into vampires. Katerina escaped by having the two think she was trapped in a tomb in Mystic Falls for over 100 years. Stefan was compelled to love her while Damon truly loved her. Damon spent most of his vampire life trying to find a way to get her out of the tomb. That is why they arrived in Mystic Falls in the first place. That and Elena. Caroline ended up as Damon's personal blood bag while she was human. Damon compelled her into a relationship. When he was bored of her he compelled her to forget about what he did. When she turned into a vampire she remembered. I actually like Caroline. She seems like the perfect combination of badass and sweet. So, back to the story?"

Elijah and Nik stared at the three. "There is more to it." Nik said. "What did he do to Caroline?"

Talia and Rebekah flinched. Talia turned to Kol to take her mind off of them. "Hey Kol, can I just say I love that you beat up Damon with a baseball bat after you killed Scary Mary. I mean, I get where you are coming from. After all he did snap your neck and stab you with a broken bat in Denver. Do you think next time, I can help?" Talia nervously chattered.

"Talia?" Nik growled. His hybrid features were out. "What did he do?"

Talia slowly turned to face him.

"Niklaus?" Elijah started. He had a bad feeling where this was going.

Talia lowered her head. "I don't know for sure. You would have to ask Caroline."

"Talia." Nik barked. "What did he do to Caroline?" He enunciated his words.

"He might've compelled her to sleep with him." The moment those words crossed Talia's lips a loud bang was heard.

Nik had jumped out of his chair so fast it fell over. Elijah had jumped up as well and was restraining Nik. Kol had picked up Talia and placed her in a corner behind him. Rebekah joined in trying to hold back Nik.

Talia felt nervous. Suddenly a calming breeze washed over her. Talia held out her hands and everyone in the room froze . "Okay. Now that you all are still we can talk. Look, I don't want you rushing off half cocked at Damon Salvatore. We all know he deserves much more than torture. Maybe we can kill him and send him to Finn. He might love torturing a might be rapist. And that is the key words. Might be. He might have. I don't know if he did it for sure. So, Nik, no running off to torture him without proof. Same goes for the rest of you. I know you can handle yourselves so I am not worried. I just want you guys to be safe." Talia stopped pacing and looked at the four siblings. "Guys? You can talk now." Talia waved her hand in front of Kol's face. "Guys?" Talia panicked as they weren't moving. "Oh shit. I just froze the Originals and I can't make them move again. Okay, think Talia. Think Talia. Think. Think. Think. Bonnie? No. She is part of the Scooby gang and will tell everyone. Katerina? No she will laugh."

That same calming breeze swished by her again. Talia closed her eyes breathed deep and let it go in one breath. She did it again. And once more. She concentrated and all of the Originals were free. Talia opened her eyes to see the Original family staring at her, unamused.

"Sorry." She squeaked. "I panicked."

"I think you need some lessons on that Love." Nik said.

"Yes. I agree." Elijah smoothed his suit. "You start with Kol and Rebekah tomorrow on the basics. I will find you a suitable teacher on magic by the week's end."

"I knew it." Talia cheered. "Matty owes me twenty dollars."

"Knew what?" Kol asked confused.

"The show doesn't clarify on whether Kol was a warlock or not when he was human. Matty argued with me and said Kol wasn't when I said he was. It explained so much and made sense. Matty said she would give me twenty dollars if I could prove he was." Talia chattered eager for Kol to get annoyed and say he wasn't going to teach her.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "I know what you are doing and it won't work."

Talia widened her eyes innocently. "I am not doing anything."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Time for bed little witch. We wake up tomorrow bright and early for training."

"Kol. I don't want to get up early." Talia began to tease.

Nik huffed and picked up Talia. "This is how you do it brother." Nik tossed her over his shoulder.

Talia squealed. "Not again. Nik! Put me down!"

"Nope." Nik began walking towards Talia's room.

Kol snarled. "Put her down Nik."

"I thought you said you weren't hers." Rebekah thoughtfully put a finger to her mouth. "That leaves her open to anyone."

Kol glared at Rebekah. He then remembered their bets and visibly calmed down on the outside. On the inside, he was in a rage. "Fine. Take her to bed then Nik. I don't care." Kol vamp ran out of the house.

Elijah sighed. "Look at what your childishness caused. Rebekah, Niklaus, I expect you to make it up to Kol tomorrow. I have had a long day of travel I am going to retire. Good night Miss Talia." Elijah looked hard at his brother and sister and gave Talia a smile.

"Good night Elijah." Talia smiled back.

Nik gently set Talia on the ground.

Talia glared at Nik. "I don't appreciate being tossed around like a rag doll. I am a person. My name is Talia. Not love. Don't make Kol mad again. We will work through our things on our own. Stop pushing. Good night." Talia marched off to her room.

Talia undressed and took a shower. When she came out wrapped in a towel, she found a clean T-shirt on her bed. With her new senses she smelt Kol's scent. Talia smiled a bit and put it on. Talia's smile slipped off her face as she remembered what was happening tomorrow. Witchy 101 with the Originals. Yay! Not. Talia huffed and got into her bed. Talia couldn't sleep until Kol went to bed. Talia drowsily slipped off into sleep as she heard Kol's whispered good night. Talia mumbled something she hoped was coherent enough for him to understand and fell into dreamland. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi. Two chapters in one day. I am on a roll. There probably won't be another tonight. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Enjoy. Original Boot Camp starts tomorrow._**

* * *

Talia woke up the next morning by Rebekah shaking her.

"Go away. I am still sleeping." Talia mumbled.

"Okay then. I guess you don't want to skip out on witch classes to go shopping for a wardrobe for you." Rebekah teased. "Alright then. I will leave you to the mercy of Kol. Just to give you a fair warning, Kol is kind of a hard teacher."

Talia jumped out of bed. "I am up. I am up."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose at Talia's sleepwear. "Again?"

Talia blushed. "I still don't have anything. And Kol was nice enough to leave it for me."

"Well let's go then. You have ten minutes. Elijah is usually up at 6:30 followed by Nik and then Kol. Get going." Rebekah offered her an outfit and left the room.

Talia scrambled to get ready and was out the door in five minutes. "It's still dark out." Talia grumbled. A thermos of coffee was shoved in her face. "Oh bless you." Talia took it and gulped some down.

"Get in the car." Rebekah pulled up in Kol's car.

Talia grinned. "Oh he is going to be so pissed." Talia opened the door and got in. In seconds they were speeding down the road. "Where are we going?" Talia asked drinking more coffee.

"Richmond. It has a good mall." Rebekah said.

"You are buying me breakfast as well right?" Talia said as her stomach growled.

Rebekah leaned over and opened the glove compartment. "I know he has some somewhere."

The car swerved a bit.

Talia yelped. "Hey! Eyes on the road."

"Please. We are vampires and indestructible." Rebekah slammed the glove compartment shut. "Where are they?"

"Yes. But the car isn't. I like my heart right where it is." Talia frantically grabbed the wheel and steered for Rebekah.

"Oh, thank you." Rebekah let go of the wheel completely and looked in the backseat. "Ah, there you are. He moved them." Rebekah contorted her body and grabbed a small package of chocolate doughnuts and tossed them on Talia's lap. "Here you go."

Rebekah took the wheel and started driving again.

"I hate you." Talia grumbled.

Rebekah ignored her and flipped on the radio. "Any preferences?"

"Not really." Talia shrugged. "I will listen to anything."

"Pop it is." Rebekah switched the station from Kol's rock to a pop station.

About an hour into their drive Elijah called. " _Rebekah? Have you seen Talia? Kol is going a little crazy."_

"Yes I have. She is with me." Rebekah replied, airily.

There was a struggle and Kol was on the phone. " _Where are you Bekah? Talia needs to learn to control her magic."_

Rebekah growled. "No. What she needs is a new wardrobe. Considering that whoever sent her didn't bring her clothes with her. She can't keep wearing your shirts to bed. She needs actual pajamas that she feels comfortable in."

"His shirts are pretty comfy." Talia muttered.

Rebekah glared at her. "Button it."

" _Did you take my car?"_ Kol asked. " _Because it seems to have gone missing."_

"Yes we did Brother. Have a problem with that?" Rebekah said innocently.

Kol growled. " _Bekah you crash my car and we will have problems."_

"What are you doing up this early anyway? It is only 6:30." Rebekah diverted the conversation.

" _Don't brush me off. Where are you going?"_ Kol asked.

"I have to go Kol. See you tonight." Rebekah hung up the phone on Kol's protests. Rebekah threw her phone back in her purse. The phone lit up with another call. "Oh for the love of-" Rebekah muttered and grabbed her phone out of her purse. She rejected the call and turned her phone off. "There we go. Now, we are almost there."

Forty five minutes later they were pulling into the mall parking lot.

"Where to first?" Rebekah asked.

Talia shrugged. "I don't know. I generally buy my clothes at either Cato, Wal-Mart or Kohl's."

"Kol's?" Rebekah asked laughing a bit.

"No. It is spelled KOHL'S. I guess you guys don't have that store here." Talia shrugged. "Kohl's is a department store that has men's, women's, kid's and baby clothes. They also sell house goods and other little nick nacks."

"Okay. We will just have to walk through the whole mall." Rebekah grinned.

The two girls shopped around for a bit. They went into a few clothing stores and got some jeans and a few shirts for her. They went in some accessories stores and picked up a few things. Shoes were next.

"I am hungry." Talia said around 1ish.

"Again? Whatever happened to the vampire thirst?" Rebekah grumbled not pleased that their shopping got interrupted.

"It's not pressing at the moment." Talia smiled in apology.

"Fine." Rebekah sighed.

They made their way to the food court going into a few shops along the way.

"We need to take you to New York City to do some proper shopping one of these days." Rebekah offered.

"Sounds awesome." Talia grinned. "Now, about that food?"

As Talia ate her lunch she tried to convince Rebekah to turn on her phone. "They have probably stopped calling by now. Please?"

Rebekah said nothing and turned on her phone. As she read the messages she got pale. "We have to go. Now. Elijah is in trouble."

Talia's eyes hardened. "Let's go."

The two girls hurriedly made their way out to Kol's car with their bags. They quickly threw them in the backseat, got in the front seats and took off for Mystic Falls. Rebekah going faster than the speed limit would allow.

"Thank you Kol for your fast car." Rebekah muttered pushing the car to its limits.

"What happened?" Talia demanded.

"Elena and the Salvatores managed to get Elijah and are holding him in their house. Apparently they signed their house over to Elena and Kol and Nik can't get in." Rebekah explained. "I think they are going to try and use him to complete the mark. I've told Kol to keep them occupied."

Talia smirked. "I think it's time I introduced myself to the Scooby Gang."

Rebekah had a matching smirk on. "I can't wait to see what you will do."

Talia used the time she had left to outline the plan for what she was going to do to save Elijah to Rebekah.

Soon, Rebekah pulled up to the Salvatore's boarding house.

Talia got out of the car and went around to Rebekah's window.

"Go to Kol and Nik, I got this." Talia smirked.

Talia strutted up to the front door. She threw it open and stepped inside.

Immediately a vampire sped towards her. Damon Salvatore stopped in front of her. "Who are you? The Original's pet come to save Elijah?"

Talia became enraged. Her vampire features showed. Yellow and black fire glittered in her eyes.

Damon took a step back. "How did you get in? You were not invited."

Talia smirked. "Let's just say I am a special kind of vampire. Now, I am only going to ask once as I do hate to repeat myself. Where is Elijah?"

Damon smirked. "I am not telling you."

Talia gave a dangerous grin. "Oh I so hoped you would say that."

Talia sped towards Damon. Damon grabbed her but Talia twisted and got Damon in a position to rip his head off. "Now, you are going to tell me where Elijah is, or I am going to rip your head off. I know it can be done. Start talking boy."

Damon tried to use his strength to pull her hands off of him. Elena had said she was human maybe a witch but Damon knew this girl was no ordinary witch or vampire.

"You have to the count of three. One, two." Talia counted.

"Basement." Damon choked. "You might even be too late."

Talia froze. "I hope for Elena's sake you are wrong. See I already warned the bitch once. I told her I would go after everyone she ever knew. Goodbye Damon." Talia viciously snapped Damon's neck and took his daylight ring. She placed it in her pocket and ran at vampire speed to the basement of the Salvatore's house.

"Elijah!" Talia yelled. "Hold on." Talia burst into the cellar and saw he was locked in the cell down there. Talia looked around for anymore people and saw there was no one besides Damon there. Talia ripped the door off of its hinges.

Elijah was impressed. This girl was strong.

"Come on. Damon is going to wake up soon and I have his ring." Talia coaxed Elijah out of the cellar.

"It is spelled. I cannot leave." Elijah informed her. "Take my phone and call Kol or Rebekah. They can help. Maybe you will get a signal out of this room." Elijah passed her a slim cell phone.

Talia frantically called Kol. "Look. I have Elijah. I can't get him out though because he is in a room that is spelled. How do I undo it?" Talia bypassed a greeting.

"Okay, Darling. I need you to focus. Concentrate on Elijah being free. Now breathe deep. Let it out. Do that a few more times until he can come out." Kol instructed. "Stay on the phone so I can help you."

Talia did as instructed. She felt a wall give way. "Okay I think I did it. Come out here Elijah."

Elijah stepped out of the room.

"Yes!" Talia cheered. "Thanks Kol."

"You're welcome Darling. Now, bring him home." Kol hung up the phone.

The two heard Damon waking up. Elijah disappeared and there was a loud snap as he broke Damon's neck again. Talia sped upstairs as well. Talia grew angry at the man on the floor. Talia tossed Elijah Damon's daylight ring. "Do something with this. Put it in an outbuilding. Don't take it off the property. I have a little business to do with Elena's precious boyfriend."

Elijah smirked. "Have fun." Elijah disappeared.

Talia lifted up Damon and stabbed a stake in his stomach into the wall behind him outside near a different outbuilding than his ring where it was covered in shadows but barely. He would have to be on the stake for a while before he could pull himself off.

Talia then sped towards the boarding house. Using some of Damon's blood she collected she wrote a note to Elena on the inside of the house on a wall. _**I told you to stay away from the Originals. It is now game on Bitch. - Talia -**_

"Nice handiwork. Care to go home?" Elijah asked, making Talia jump.

"Gosh Elijah. You scared me. Yes, let's go home. By the way, when the doppelganger calls, let me answer." Talia hooked her arm in Elijah's as they vamp sped back to their mansion.

Talia and the Originals were celebrating their small victory when Kol's phone rang. Kol glanced at the number and smirked. "It's for you Darling."

"Hello. Talia speaking." Talia answered the phone.

"Where is Damon?" The doppelganger's voice demanded.

"Well that is just plain rude. No greeting back?" Talia asked.

"You listen here, I don't know-" Elena began.

"No! You listen, Bitch. I told you to leave the Originals alone. You didn't listen. This is all on you. I told you if they got so much as a scratch I was going to go after everyone you love. Looks like Elijah got a scratch. Damon is somewhere outside on your property without his daylight ring. If I were you and thank God I am not, I'd hurry to save your precious boyfriend before it is ashes to ashes like he should be. His daylight ring on the other hand, you will have to ask Elijah for. I have no clue where it is. Now, I was enjoying playing a game with my family. Next time you harm one of them, I am coming after you brat of a brother. Goodbye Bitch." Talia hung up the phone.

"Talia?" Nik asked.

"Yes?" Talia answered.

"You are truly evil. Welcome to the family, Love." Nik raised his glass of scotch in salute.

"Here here." Elijah toasted also raising his glass of alcohol.

Rebekah and Kol did the same.

Talia blushed. "Thank you. Hey, Nik? Did you know you have a small lake on your property?"

Niklaus raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting Love?"

"Anyone care for a swim tomorrow?" Talia grinned.

"I can't and neither can you. You, Talia, skipped out on us this morning. You have to learn your magic before anything else. If something like what happened last night, happens again and we are in danger, we will be dead." Elijah scolded.

"I skipped out for a good reason." Talia argued.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "And what was it Darling?"

"Clothes shopping. I didn't come here with my whole wardrobe you know. I only had one pair of pants and my crappy sandals that I wear in the house. My shirt got ruined from saving you from the Brat and the Bitch." Talia said.

"Where exactly did you go?" Nik asked. "You took quite a while to get here."

"We went to Richmond." Rebekah said. "It has a good mall."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Kol interrogated.

"Because I turned it off and forgot to turn it back on." Rebekah muttered.

"See, because of that Elijah could have died today. They were coming after me for the white oak stake that I carefully hid." Kol started.

"About that." Talia piped up. Talia whacked Kol in the arm. "What kind of idiot carries that with them? It is safer to be hidden somewhere than to carry it on your person where anyone could pick pocket you and take it."

"Ouch." Kol winced. "How strong are you exactly, Darling?"

"I pulled the door off of the Salvatore's little dungeon easily enough." Talia shrugged.

"Speaking of that, I wonder if you have the strength from both the werewolf and vampire aspects of you." Elijah mused.

"What I want to know is what is her weakness? Obviously the sun doesn't bother her. What else can harm her?" Nik asked.

Elijah frowned. "I would also like to know that. Too bad all of the vervain in town was blown up."

Talia scoffed. "I don't know why you all think it is so rare. Back in my old world it was very common to find. I know of two places in my hometown where they planted it as decoration. I think some teas are even made from it. I will research where to find some. What about wolfsbane? We already know I can't be compelled. Kol tried that when we first met."

"Hold that thought Love." Niklaus ran through the house and came back with container of wolfsbane. Nik carefully opened the lid and held it out to her.

Talia carefully reached in and jumped back in pain. "Shit! That hurts." Talia blew on her fingers as the burns quickly faded away.

"Well, we can put wolfsbane on the list." Rebekah said cheerfully. "How much do you wanna bet vervain does the same thing?"

Talia glared. "Let's not and say we did. I have a feeling I have at least one weakness from each aspect. Since I can be in the sun without a ring I am guessing vervain is on the list. I also am guessing my humanity part means I don't have a switch to flip."

"That's a good thing." Kol pointed out.

"It can be good and bad. My humanity is good for you guys but also bad for our enemies." Talia told him.

The sun began to dip lower in the sky. Kol looked at the sky. "We have time for one lesson today."

Talia and Rebekah shared looks.

"I see what you mean." Talia told Rebekah.

Rebekah snorted. "Trust me, this is nothing."

Kol looked between the girls, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe they are talking about what a-" Nik started but was cut off by Elijah clearing his throat.

"I believe we have a plan to make Niklaus?" Elijah cut in.

"What plan?" Talia asked.

"Niklaus and I were discussing how to stop Silas. I don't think we need to hear any more. From what I have heard we need to travel to this island and give Silas the cure before Miss Gilbert and the others try to finish the mark. I have contacts trying to track down Mr. Vaughn." Elijah began.

"You are using witches and humans right? Because vampires would be pointless." Talia interrupted.

Elijah gave her a dry look. "Yes, Talia I am using witches and humans. I know better than to send vampires to a vampire hunter."

Talia blushed. "Sorry."

"Anyway. I was thinking of using Rebekah as our inside woman. She can be what do they call it? A double agent?" Elijah asked.

"Well, look who knows his pop culture." Talia said happily. "Kol doesn't know about Doctor Who."

Elijah looked thoughtful. "Is that the one with the alien in the box?"

Talia squealed. "Oh my god! You are officially my new favorite person!"

"I like to watch TV every once in awhile." Elijah offered in explanation to his siblings. "It is actually quite good for a science fiction series."

Talia giggled. "You Elijah Mikaelson are a closet nerd."

"Perhaps. Now, back to our discussion. I was thinking about only a few of us going. Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus would have to stay here. Talia, myself and Mr. Vaughn will go to the island." Elijah laid it out.

"Why can't I go?" Kol asked. He was wary of leaving Talia with Vaughn with only Elijah to stop her from doing anything she might regret.

"Simple. The Scooby gang know that you, Rebekah and Nik are a permanent thing here. Elijah comes and goes and they don't know me very well. By the way I stood up for Elijah earlier today, for all we know they think I am with him. Elijah and I being gone will further prove that. Besides, we need you here keeping up the campaign of stopping Silas. While I am gone, Kol and Rebekah are still in danger of being killed. They can't exactly kill Nik without killing themselves. But, they can still try to desiccate you." Talia explained. "I am not just a pretty face." Talia said to the Originals shocked looks. Talia turned to Elijah. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I find Mr. Vaughn and we arrange it with him. Probably this weekend." Elijah answered. Elijah phone rang. "Hello? Did you find him?"

Talia listened in on the conversation.

" _I found him. He is right outside Mystic Falls, Virginia in America."_ A male voice on the other end answered.

Elijah hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Rude." Talia muttered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. "I have to be rude Talia to keep the feared impression the rest of the world has on us. If we are not feared then anyone could take us on. Fear keeps them in line."

Talia thought for a moment. "You have a point."

Kol frowned. "Stop doing that Darling."

"Doing what?" Talia asked innocently.

"Distracting everyone. We can't do a full lesson but we can do a simple one." Kol said.

"Hard teacher." Talia mumbled.

Kol gave her the stink eye. "Try giving Elijah an aneurysm."

"How do I do that?" Talia asked.

"Didn't you freeze us all last night?" Nik asked.

"I don't know how I did it. I panicked and all I could think about was keeping you guys still and you all froze." Talia defended.

"So your magic can be affected by your emotions. That's a start." Rebekah said.

"Concentrate. Breath deep and ignore everything else. Focus." Kol said softly. "Feel the power inside of you."

Talia stood up and faced Elijah. She closed her eyes and started breathing. Talia felt a soothing breeze and an untapped well of something inside her. Talia opened her eyes. Unknown to her, her hair was blowing softly in a breeze that wasn't there and her eyes were bright white.

"Tap into it just a little and think of Elijah." Kol's voice reached her ears and Talia complied. "That's it Darling. Keep going. Just a little more."

Talia stopped when she felt the magic pushing back and her nose started to bleed. Talia stumbled. Kol caught her. "Whoa. That was a rush."

"What did that feel like?" Rebekah asked.

"It's like I have a river with a strong current. I pull on it a little but the current is too strong and fights back." Talia explained.

"So you have Traditional Magic. It makes sense, seeing as she has no witch family line to practice spirit magic. Over exerting herself is also a weakness she has." Kol thought out loud.

"Don't all witches have that?" Talia asked confused. All she knows of witches is from Bonnie Bennett.

"No. How much did this show tell you of witches?" Kol asked.

"All I have seen in this show is what Bonnie Bennett practiced and in a spin off of that is a witch who practices ancestral magic." Talia answered.

Nik looked up. "So we go back to New Orleans?"

"How do you know that?" Talia questioned.

"Simple. NOLA is one of the few places that practice ancestral magic. Also you said a spin off. Since the one you have been telling us about is centered on the doppelganger and the Salvatores I am guessing the other one is about us." Nik responded.

Talia nodded. "Yes it is. Since Kol was supposed to die, the only Originals left would have been Elijah, Rebekah and Nik."

The siblings looked down.

Talia felt bad for bringing that up. "I am sorry. I promise I will stop. Kol is not dead. He is alive and breathing. Who wants to watch a movie? I am sure you guys have to have some lying around."

"One more thing Miss Talia." Elijah said. "Tomorrow you start training. Witch lessons with Kol and Rebekah in the morning and fighting lessons with Niklaus and myself in the afternoon. The evening is yours to do with as you wish."

"Great." Talia chirped. "Original Bootcamp. Movie?"

"First, dinner." Nik stood up. "Want to help Love?"

"Sure." Talia said. Talia got up and followed Niklaus into the kitchen. "I didn't know you were a cook, Nik." Talia made conversation as she peeled potatoes.

"Yes, well living abroad means I pick up on a few things." Niklaus chopped a few vegetables.

"I have always wanted to do that. Go travel the world and eat a traditional food dish from each country I visit." Talia sighed wistfully.

"You could do that now. After we stop Silas." Nik offered.

"After Matty shows up." Talia corrected. "I won't travel without Matty."

"Fair enough." Nik said no more as they finished dinner.

Talia and Niklaus carried the food on plates out to everyone else. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were setting up the TV for the showing.

"We have two choices. The first is Rebekah and my pick of _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Adventure_ or Kol's choice of _The Bourne Identity_."

"Damn you!" Talia swore. "I like both."

"We can always watch the other at another time." Nik offered.

"You are making me chose between Matt Damon and Aiden Turner." Talia pouted.

Rebekah snorted. "Matt Damon."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We know a Matt and a Damon." Rebekah pointed out.

Talia wrinkled her nose. "Aiden Turner it is."

"Which one does Aiden Turner play in?" Kol asked.

" _The Hobbit_." Talia said. "Oooh. It also has Martin Freeman in it."

Elijah went to put the movie in.

"I have never seen this." Kol mused.

"Me either." Rebekah added in.

"This movie is based on a book series called Lord of the Rings. A man named J. R. R. Tolkien wrote the Hobbit in 1937. He later wrote the sequel to the Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings series in 1954 and 1955. There are three books that follow after the Hobbit. My timeline was ahead of yours. It was 2017 in my world and all of the movie were already made. But the directors did it backwards. They made the Lord of the Rings movies first then the Hobbit movies." Talia explained.

"That would explain it. Kol and I were locked in a coffin for most of the 1900's." Rebekah shot a dirty look at Niklaus.

"Shhh. It's starting." Talia watched the screen eagerly.

Nik and Kol were not really interested in the movie. Nik became interested in it when the villains showed up. Kol became absorbed in it when the action started.

There were lots of laughs and cheers and anger. When the movie ended with the dwarves and Bilbo standing on Carrock Kol frowned. "Is that all there is to it?"

"No." Talia giggled. "There are two more movies. _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ and _The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies_."

"Do you have them?" Kol asked Elijah.

Elijah frowned. "I do not. I don't think they are out."

"They aren't. If this world has any similarities to my world the next one will come out in December of 2013 and the last one will come out December of 2014." Talia offered. "It takes a while to make movies. Roughly two years a movie. Especially the ones with special effects like these."

"Special effects?" Kol asked.

Talia face palmed. "Well, I know what my evenings will be dedicated to. Teaching Kol and Rebekah about the modern world."

"Great." Rebekah teased. "Hybrid Bootcamp."

"Exactly." Talia said emphatically."

"Well, we have to get up early again. We need the sunrise to practice a few things. Original Bootcamp starts tomorrow at dawn." Kol clapped his hands.

"What?" Talia asked shocked. "I think I had some you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me stuck in my ear." Talia rubbed her ears. "Care to repeat that?"

Kol stared unamused at the ginger. "Bed. Now."

Talia started to glare at him but seeing his firm look backed off. She didn't want to be carried again. Talia grumbled all the way up the stairs about hard teachers and mean vampires. Talia prepared for bed in the bathroom. When she came out there was no shirt from Kol waiting for her. Talia frowned. She pulled on the pajamas that she bought with Rebekah and went to sleep. Boot Camp starts tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy. I also don't own Imagine Dragons, The Wizard of Oz and the Indiana Jones movies. Welcome to Original Bootcamp! ;-)_**

* * *

Talia woke the next morning to an Original waking her up. "Go away." She grumbled. Talia was shook harder. Talia clumsily swiped the person's hand away. "Leave me alone."

There was a sigh. "I am sorry, Darling. You leave me no choice."

Before Talia could comprehend that, a bucketful of freezing water was dumped on her. Talia yelped, now fully awake. "Kol!" She screamed.

"Good morning Darling. Time for your witch lessons." Kol sauntered out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Talia sat on her bed, shivering. Man that water was freezing. What did he do? Melt snow?

"Come on Darling!" Kol's voice sounded. "The sun is rising."

Talia's teeth chattered as she walked into her bathroom. Talia decided to be mean and take a long hot shower. Talia locked the bathroom door and stripped down. Thirty minutes later, Talia was stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Talia shrieked when she saw her visitor.

Kol was sitting with annoyed look on his face on her bed. "You are late, Darling."

"Get out." Talia said.

Kol pursued her form. He snapped out of it a second later. His eyes shot up to Talia. "Get dressed. Meet me downstairs in five minutes. If you are not down there, I am coming back up and dragging you down there whether you are dressed or not." Kol got up and walked out of the room. "Five minutes Darling."

Talia fumed. Her magic lashed out and smashed the lamp next to the bed. Talia jumped. Okay. Maybe witch lessons might not be a bad thing. Talia hurriedly got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Four and a half minutes. Just in time." Kol smirked.

Rebekah breezed into the kitchen. "Oh, calm down Kol. Stop being so hard on her."

"She obviously doesn't take this seriously." Kol argued. "I am trying to help her."

"Uh . . . guys?" Talia raised her hand.

Rebekah and Kol ignored her and kept arguing.

"Guys?" Talia tried again.

The brother and sister kept bickering.

"Guys!" Talia screamed. Talia's magic lashed out and smashed a coffee mug on the counter. Talia jumped.

The former witch and warlock looked at her.

"Yeah, I just might take this seriously." Talia whispered.

"You smashed something else did you?" Rebekah said knowingly.

Talia opened her mouth.

"Don't lie Darling." Kol told her.

Talia closed her mouth and thought for a moment. "The light in the room I am staying in." She finally mumbled. "It's just now I am scared. I don't know anything about being a witch. I mean, in my world it was practically an insult." Talia waved her hands around as she paced. Bursts of magic was flying from her hands.

Kol dodged them and stood right in front of Talia. Kol grabbed her wrists "Talia." Kol spoke soothingly. "I need you to calm down."

Talia looked up sharply when Kol called her by her given name. Kol started breathing deep. Talia mimicked him.

"That's it Darling. Nice deep breaths. We don't want you to accidently set the house on fire now would we? Nik will have our heads." Kol joked.

"Let's take this outside." Rebekah offered.

Kol looked at his sister. They spoke in a different tongue as Talia watched. The words flowed from their mouths almost harshly. They seemed to agree on something. Kol looked at Talia. "Looks like I am your primary teacher. Bekah will observe and offer input if needed."

Kol led the way outside to the backyard. A few things were set up at a table. "Today we are just learning what you are capable of. Tomorrow we will expand and practice those abilities. Now, there are several things a witch or warlock can do. Some even perfect one of their gifts and completely master it. There are several powers a witch can have. The basic powers are spell casting, channeling, and making potions. More common special powers are telekinesis, pain infliction, which we already know you have, elemental control, and divination. Divination has several aspects which we go into later." Kol lectured. "Some uncommon powers are projection, telepathy, possession, illusions, dream manipulations and resurrection. I have-"

Rebekah cleared her throat.

"Sorry, we have set up some props for you to use. First, we are going to try telekinesis. I want you to breathe deep and focus." Kol ordered.

Talia closed her eyes and accessed her magic. Talia's eyes snapped open glowing with the same white light.

"That's it Darling. Now I want you to move this cup." Kol held up a coffee mug. "See if you can move it."

Talia moved the coffee mug in the air for a few seconds, then it fell towards the ground. Kol caught it. "Good job. Hey, Bekah? Add telekinesis to the list. Next. Elemental control." Kol set out a bottle of water, a bowl of dirt and three other empty bowls. Kol poured the water into a bowl while he spoke. "Elemental control is good for gathering these four things quickly for a spell you might need. Lots of spells call for the elements." Kol had by now filled one of the bowls with oil and struck a match. He dropped it into the bowl.

Talia giggled. "I am sorry but you looked really crazy when you did that."

Kol arched an eyebrow. "And I am not crazy normally?"

"No. You are crazy. You just looked even more crazy. Like you were going to burn down a school or something." Talia distracted.

Kol frowned. "Stop it Talia."

"Yes Professor Kol." Talia said sweetly.

Rebekah laughed. "Don't call him that. He might now insist on it."

"Hmmmm. Professor Kol. Does have a nice ring to it." Kol rubbed his chin in mock thought. Kol's look hardened. "Focus Talia. Try to move the earth."

Talia growled and imagined the earth getting wet and flying into Kol's face. Nothing happened. "I can't-" Talia stumbled.

Rebekah caught her. "It's fine. No on the elements." Rebekah wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"Are you seriously taking notes?" Talia asked, incredulous.

Rebekah glanced up, still writing. "Mmhmm."

Talia shuddered. "I now know what a lab rat feels like."

"Talia. Please stop distracting us. This is very important. If you lose control a lot of people could end up dead. Not us. But others. I don't care either way but I doubt that is something you want on your consciousness." Kol said firmly.

Talia's eyes hardened. "Okay. Let's do this. What is next?"

"Projection." Kol answered.

"What about divination? What is that?" Talia was confused. Why was he skipping one?

"Divination is a long and complicated thing." Kol started. "Divination is the power of seeing the past, present or future events based off extrasensory perception. There are four different types of divination. The first is clairvoyance. Clairvoyance is seeing the past, present and future through instinctive knowledge. Intuition is the next one. Intuition is being able to divine all three things through the use of instinctive knowledge."

"Wait." Talia interrupted. "Aren't they both the same? They sound the same."

"No." Rebekah said. "Intuition is using the knowledge and Clairvoyance is just the knowledge." Rebekah looked up from her writing to study Talia.

"Okay. Got it. Intuition means using it. Clairvoyance is the other." Tali nodded. Talia turned back to Kol. "Continue please."

Kol smirked a little. "Premonitions are being able to sense those things through the observation and study of dreams. And the last is psychometry. Psychometry is the power to divine future, past and present events through contact with different objects."

Talia frowned. "Yeah, that is a little complicated."

Kol nodded sarcastically. "Good, Talia. Now let's go onto projection."

Talia, Kol and Rebekah spent the rest of the morning going through the different powers. They found out that, with a little practice, she could do illusions and might even be able to do dream manipulations. Though whether that was from the witch side or the vampire side was unclear.

By lunch, Talia was exhausted. Nik brought out a plate with pasta on it. "This was boxed pasta. I will have to make you real pasta one of these days."

Talia scarfed the food down. "Geeze. I am exhausted."

"You still have training with Elijah and I in a few minutes." Nik spoke casually.

Talia groaned.

A few hours later, Talia was grumbling about 'freaking vampires and their need to torture her'. "I mean, first it was Kol now it is Elijah." She complained.

"Listen, Miss Talia, what we are doing we are doing to help you. You need to learn about your magic. You need to learn how to fight. What we encounter in the future might not be as easy as Mystic Falls. You need to practice these things. Can you please accept our help and stop complaining?" Elijah implored.

Talia looked chastised. "I am sorry. I promise I will try harder tomorrow."

"That is all we ask." Elijah walked past Talia into the house. Nik was already inside, leaving Talia outside by herself.

Talia stared up at the stars and wished that her little sister was here with her.

"Beautiful night." A voice piped up next to her.

Talia jumped. "Kol. You scared me."

Kol didn't say anything. Talia looked at Kol for a minute, then turned her gaze to the sky. "My mom used to love the stars. Before she went bad we used to lay out on our porch and look at the stars every time I couldn't sleep. Matty was just a baby. She would curl up next to me, I would be next to Mom and we would talk. Eventually we would fall asleep. Looking at the stars reminds me of the good things. After Mom started things with her new husband things got really rough. She stopped caring. Matty was only three when they got married. She doesn't remember anything good." Talia reminscized.

Kol interrupted her. "Just because I am teaching you doesn't mean we are mates. I don't like you. I don't want to hear about your life. I don't want to hear about your sister. I came out here to tell you to expect more work from me tomorrow. I need you to be prepared incase anything happens to my family." Kol looked pointedly at her.

Talia got angry. "I don't care about you either. And trust me, I want to learn as much as you want me to."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you save me when you obviously don't care about me?"

"I-I-I-" Talia stuttered.

"That's what I thought, Talia. Let me make myself clear. This between us, will never happen. You can bring my siblings their mates like the witch said you would, but I don't need you. I don't need a mate. I like my single status. I can go out with whoever I want and do whatever I want." Kol said firmly.

Talia fumed. "No! Let me make myself clear. I don't like you. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

Kol slowly nodded. "There we go. Another reason why we won't work. See, I don't care about doing the right thing. I would rather do the wrong thing. The only partnership we have is us working to stop Silas. As soon as that is done, I expect you gone. If you are not gone by then, when your darling little sister gets here, you better get to her before I do. If not? Well, I do love my torture."

"I hate you! Go away!" Talia seethed.

Kol's face was expressionless. "Good. Glad we are in agreement. Tomorrow. Five in the morning. Be outside or else." Kol turned and went inside, leaving Talia seething with rage on the porch.

"Was that really necessary Kol?" Niklaus asked.

Kol was resolute in his decision. "Yes. She was getting too close."

"She is really angry, brother." Niklaus was watching Talia out the window. He caught a glimpse of her face. He thought he saw a tear slip down her face but Talia took off for the woods before he could confirm it.

"Stay out of it! This is Talia and my choice! She is mine to say that to." Kol stumbled at the end.

"Nice save little brother." Niklaus applauded. "I almost believed you on that."

Kol fumed. He lunged at Niklaus determined for a good fight. Kol made contact with Niklaus and punched him towards the wall. Niklaus got up quickly and ran at Kol throwing him into the table. Niklaus wiped off his bleeding lip. Kol was up again and this time he managed to punch him through the wall of the house.

Elijah, having heard the commotion ran downstairs but not quickly enough. When he entered the room Niklaus had bit Kol leaving a wound on his shoulder.

"That will teach you, little brother. Coming after me like that." Klaus scoffed.

"What did Kol do?" Elijah sighed. He had no doubt that Kol provoked Niklaus.

"He had run Talia off. Apparently they were getting too close. I talked to him about it and Kol attacked me. So I bit him. Don't expect me to heal him anytime soon." Niklaus stalked from the room to go outside to look for Talia.

Elijah looked at his brother. "You did this to yourself Kol." He sighed. Elijah helped Kol up.

"I don't need your help, Elijah." Kol snapped. Kol ran for his room. The loud bang that followed as he slammed the door echoed in the house.

* * *

Talia ran for the small lake she had found on Niklaus' property. When she reached it, Talia laid on the shore with her feet in the water. Talia heard someone come up to her. Talia scented the air and sighed as she smelt Niklaus. She sat up when she smelt the blood. "You are hurt." She stated.

Niklaus sat next to her. "Nothing big. Just a split lip. Should heal up in a minute. How are you?"

"I am fine." Talia muttered, tracing designs in the dirt with a stick.

"I bit Kol." Niklaus said abruptly.

"Good." Talia seethed.

Niklaus looked shocked. "I won't heal him for a bit." He said slowly.

Talia huffed and threw the stick down. "You don't need to heal him. A hybrid bite only makes an Original sick. They eventually fight it off like a common illness. The only thing that really happens though is he will hallucinate and be feverish. You haven't sentenced him to death. You have only incapacitated him for a short while."

Niklaus raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Future?"

"Yes. Elijah made you mad by going behind your back for something and you bit him. You left him in the middle of nowhere with a pregnant werewolf for company." Talia smirked.

"Ah. The Haley girl I presume." Niklaus spoke.

Talia nodded. "I must say, I do like her fate."

"What happens to her?" Klaus asked.

Talia smiled secretly. "That is not mine to tell right now." Talia grew serious. "There will come a time, in the future, where I won't know what happens next. I need you to understand that I am not all knowing. I know a lot, sure. But all knowing? No. When that happens I might need you to protect me. Do I have your word?" Talia held her hand out to Niklaus.

Niklaus thought for a moment, then placed his hand in hers. "You have my word."

The two hybrids sat in silence for a half an hour, both lost in their thoughts.

"Kol didn't mean what he said you know." Niklaus spoke up.

Talia clenched her hands into fists. "I don't want to talk about Kol right now, Nik."

Niklaus raised his hands in mock surrender and went silent again. When the moon rose Niklaus stood up. "Come on Love. Let's go back to the house."

Talia stood up wordlessly and brushed the back of her jeans off. Still not saying anything, Talia ran at supernatural speeds back to the mansion. Talia burst through the door and ran for her bedroom. Talia ran past Rebekah as she was coming down the stairs.

"Whoa. Where are you going?" Rebekah caught Talia's arm as she went past, pulling her into a stop.

"To bed." Talia said shortly.

"What? No Hybrid Bootcamp?" Rebekah teased.

Talia stared at her, stone faced.

"What happened?" Rebekah said softly.

"Your brother happened. We had some words. Kol attacked Nik. Nik bit him. I went for a walk. Now I am going to bed. Goodnight." Talia spoke in a monotone. When she was finished, Talia yanked her arm from Rebekah's and went into her room. Talia's door slam was heard throughout the house.

* * *

In the room next door to Talia's Kol was sweating. He refused to ask for help. A strong wave of pain sliced through him and he held back the whimper. He heard Talia enter her room and slam the door. Kol held back the deep seated need to call out for her to help him. He gritted his teeth and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Talia woke up in the middle of the night to Kol's sounds of pain. Talia huffed and rolled over to go back to sleep, when a pitiful muffled sound of her name echoed in her ears. Talia got up and went to Kol's room leaning in the doorway.

The sounds stopped. "I thought you were sleeping, darling." Kol's voice that was now raspy floated from the darkness.

Talia sighed. "Kind of hard to sleep with all of the noises you were making." Talia walked into the room and sat next to Kol on the bed. She brushed his hair from his forehead. "I don't want a relationship either you know." She murmured, thoughtlessly running her hand over his head. "I have my sister to look out for. I didn't come here hoping for love. I don't want love."

Kol shivered. "Th-then we agree on that Darling."

Talia stood up from the bed. "I'll go get you some help."

"N-no!" Kol's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go."

Talia smiled and sat down next to Kol on the bed. She started humming as she ran her hand through his hair again.

"What song is that?" Kol asked.

"Demons by Imagine Dragons. They are an okay band. I only like two of their songs though. Radioactive and this one." Talia spoke.

"What type of music do you like?" Kol continued asking her questions. He wanted to get to know her.

"I don't have anything in particular I like. It depends on my mood. Sometimes when I am angry I will play some rock music. When I am in a thoughtful mood I will play songs like Demons. It all depends on what I'm feeling. I will tell you this, I will give anything a try." Talia answered.

"What's your favorite color?" Kol asked next.

The questions kept coming until Talia fell asleep at three in the morning. Kol following shortly after.

* * *

"Oh that is so cute." A girl's voice cooed, waking up Talia.

Talia tentatively moved her limbs and felt that she was wrapped up in a really hot body. An arm was slung over her middle, locking her next to a warm, feverish torso. Legs were wrapped around hers and an arm was under her head. Kol's deep even breathing was on her neck.

"Bekah? A little help?" Talia whispered.

There was a click sound.

"Are you taking pictures?" Talia whisper yelled.

"Just getting my proof for whoever won the bet." Rebekah's smirking face appearing in Talia's line of vision.

"No one won. All we did was talk and accidently fell asleep. Now help me." Talia said quietly, trying hard not to wake Kol.

Rebekah pouted. "Okay. But you are dishing later."

Rebekah helped Talia get up and the girls quietly left the room.

Talia went into her room and quickly got dressed. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Nik, Rebekah and Elijah looked at her with interest. Elijah was less obvious though. He was reading a paper but his eyes watched her as she entered the room.

Talia made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with it. "What?" Talia snapped. She was fed up with the looks.

"Rebekah said you were in Kol's room this morning. How did that happen?" Nik asked curiously.

"More importantly what happened? Who won the bet?" Rebekah added eagerly.

Talia froze with a spoonful of frosted flakes held to her mouth. Talia huffed and put the spoon back in her bowl. "You guys are not going to let this go are you?"

There were two obvious head shakes and one less obvious as it was hidden behind a paper.

"Fine." Talia blew out a breath. "I woke up last night because Kol wouldn't stop making noises. I went in his room to offer someone else's help and he asked me to stay so I did. We talked for about forty minutes then I fell asleep. I guess Kol followed after that. Speaking of which, can I please have a bit of your blood Nik to help him. I kind of need my teacher today."

"Elijah already convinced me to give him some. I gave him the blood this morning. He should be all better." Niklaus spoke.

Just then Kol walked in the room. "What is everyone staring at?" Kol noticed the time. "Let's get started on your lesson, Talia."

"We can't. It's raining." Talia cheerfully said. "I think it is time for Rebekah and your lessons Kol."

Kol opened up the blind in the kitchen. Sure enough it was pouring outside. Kol sighed. "Alright, Darling. What is the lesson first?"

"Since you seem to get technology pretty well, I thought we would watch movies to get you caught up. Starting with the Wizard of Oz. The movie came out in 1939 and is a classic still today. The Wizard of Oz was one of the first movies made with color. Movies before this was black and white. Before that they didn't have sound. They were silent movies. In my opinion they are boring. The black and white ones are kinda iffy. The quality is not that great because they are so old and technology was not that advanced as it is today." Talia spoke as she walked into the living room. I spent some of last night on Elijah's computer downloading movies for us to watch. Talia held up a small USB drive. "This is a USB or Universal Serial Bus. It is commonly used for moving pictures from a digital camera to a computer. I used it for storage." Talia plugged the USB into the TV. Talia used the remote to navigate the screen to the movie.

"What is Indiana Jones?" Kol read off the screen.

"That is the next movie we watch. Now, for the Wizard of Oz." Talia pressed play on the movie.

"I have other things to attend to today. We still have to stop Silas and everyday we stall is a day that Elena and Jeremy get closer to completing that mark. Niklaus, if you could join me?" Elijah excused himself from the room taking Niklaus with him.

Kol sat down in an armchair. Rebekah and Talia curled up on the couch. The movie began.

The movie ended about an hour and a half later.

"So she was dreaming the whole time?" Rebekah asked.

Talia nodded. "Yup."

"Well, the songs were good. What movie next?" Kol asked.

"Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. It is an action movie but don't worry Rebekah, Harrison Ford was a hottie when he was young." Talia appealed to Rebekah's girl side.

"If you say so." Rebekah said.

"Right. So, Indiana Jones is a series. The first movie came out in 1981. The second movie is called Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and it is a prequel to the first movie. The movie came out in 1984. The third movie is Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and it came out in 2008." Talia lectured. "Movies have gotten better over the years. We will watch the first Indiana Jones movie and if you both don't like it we will skip over to a different film. Tomorrow we are watching Disney." Talia pressed play on the first movie. "Kol, if you want to watch the rest later, you can. I will give you the memory stick after we are done."

Kol nodded.

Talia played the movie.

After that movie Rebekah shrugged. "It was okay."

Kol looked interested. "Can we watch the next one?"

Talia looked at Bekah. "Do you want to?"

"I don't care." Rebekah answered.

Talia loaded up the next movie.

Talia, Kol, and Rebekah spent the day watching movies. About halfway through the day Elijah and Niklaus joined them.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi. Sorry this is so late. I got sick again. For those who have read my profile and my other stories you probably understand why this is so bad. For those of you who don't let me explain. I have no immune system. I was having infusions of plasma every month. Well, last month my stupid doctor lowered the dose without talking or notifying me about it. I ended up sick. I am still sick. I have a sinus infection. Well, you probably don't want to hear this. If you are interested in knowing the full story and why I don't keep consistent updates you can check out my profile. I just want to say thank you for everyone who donates plasma. What you guys do saves my life. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

Talia woke the next morning without any interruptions from noisy Originals. Talia blinked her eyes and sat up with a yawn. "Thank you for not waking me up." Talia said gratefully. She needed a day to sleep in. Getting up at five in the morning for the past five days can not be healthy.

"You're welcome Darling." Kol's voice came from next door.

Talia smiled and got dressed. Talia stood out on the back patio as the others woke up. Talia walked into the kitchen as Elijah entered. "What's the plan Boss?" Talia smirked over her coffee cup at Elijah's eye roll.

"We leave tomorrow at noon for this island. It is where exactly?" Elijah asked.

"An island off the coast of Nova Scotia." Talia answered, slowly sipping her morning mocha.

Elijah nodded. "In that case I think we should leave a little earlier. Can you be ready at ten o'clock tomorrow morning?"

Talia nodded. "I think I can." Talia swigged the last of her coffee and set the cup down in the sink. "I'll ask Rebekah to help."

"Help you with what?" Rebekah asked breezing into the kitchen. "By the way, we have a huge problem. That little plan to be an inside woman? It backfired. Since Talia placed me under her protection and with what she did to Damon the other day, none of them trust me anymore without giving up some information on Talia."

Elijah frowned.

Talia smiled. "Perfect."

"Perfect?" Rebekah asked. "This ruins our plans."

"Not entirely. All you have to do is put on a good show. Make them think you hate me and can't be bothered with me. Feed them some information like how I am part witch, part vampire and part werewolf. Do whatever you have to to make them semi trust you again. I don't care what they think of me anyway. But, whatever you do, do not mention that I am part human or give out my weaknesses. If you have to make up a lie about that. Say I burn in the sun and am cursed to follow the full moon thing. Mention that I have no weaknesses with the witch part. Hell, call me a bitch if you have to. We need you to get back in their good graces." Talia finished.

"You really don't care what they think of you?" Rebekah was shocked. "You realize they run this town. You will never have any friends here."

Talia scoffed. "As if I want to have friends here. I have you guys and when we move I will make friends there. Mystic Falls is a boring little town with nothing to do except go to historical events. Mind you, in my old world I was going to college. I wanted to have a degree in English with a minor degree in history. I had just started my classes." Talia sighed. "Maybe I can do it here. What do you think Boss? Help me with my history?"

Rebekah looked between Talia, who was smirking, and Elijah who was sighing.

"Please don't call me that, Miss Talia." Elijah said.

Talia held up her hands in surrender. "Okay. Hey, Bekah? Can you help me pack? We need camping gear, cold weather clothes, and maybe some food."

"I have got the food, Mister Vaughn has the camping gear so you only need to pack warm clothes." Elijah put in.

"Oh? What did Galen say about working with you?" Talia questioned curiously.

"He wasn't exactly pleased. When I told him of you he reluctantly changed his mind. He does want to meet you before we go. I told him that you would see him this afternoon at four at the Grill." Elijah explained.

Talia's jaw dropped. "You can't do that." She exclaimed.

Elijah folded the paper. "I believe I just did."

Talia opened her mouth to yell at him when Kol walked into the kitchen. Elijah gave Talia a look. Talia slumped back against the counter and pouted.

"What just happened?" Kol asked.

Elijah went to respond when Talia got an evil look on her face and spoke before him. "Your dear Brother set me up on a quasi date with Galen Vaughn."

Kol's eyes widened a fraction then went normal. "Okay. When is it? We still have to practice today Darling."

Talia screamed in frustration and stomped from the room.

Nik chuckled as he came out from his hiding place. "Isn't she adorable when she is angry? She's like a kitten."

"I am not a kitten! I am a wolf!" Talia's infuriated shout echoed throughout the house.

"Whatever you say, Love." Nik yelled back.

The siblings heard Talia marching back down the stairs. Talia entered the kitchen. "You know what sucks? The year. In my time it was 2017. I didn't have to wait for my favorite songs to come out. It is 2012 right?" At the siblings nods Talia continued. "My favorite band only has one album out that I like. Before this album they have a band member I hate." Talia huffed. "My workout music is gone."

"What band is it?" Rebekah asked.

Talia blushed. "I am not telling you. I will just have to come up with a new playlist."

"Why won't you tell us? Are they that bad?" Kol questioned.

Talia's eyes flared but she still didn't say anything. "Hey, Boss? What are we doing today?" Talia directed her words to Elijah.

Niklaus laughed. "You call him Boss?"

"He is the oldest. Doesn't that make him the boss man? Besides he is the most badass out of all of you." Talia said.

The younger siblings protested.

Talia sighed. "I made a list once. Let's see if I can remember it. The most dangerous when you make them mad at you. Number One would be Kol. From what the series showed Kol would go after your family, you and your friends. Number two would be Nik. Nik would pretend to chase you while you were running scared. He would torture you until you begged for mercy. He would then just torture you some more until you gave up and then he would kill you. Or keep you around for amusement. Kol would do that to all of your family and friends and you. Number three would be Rebekah. Rebekah is just like Nik in a way. Number four would be Elijah. Elijah will rip your heart from your chest. And the last would be Finn." Talia finished.

Kol gloated about being the first on the list while Nik and Rebekah protested. Elijah raised an eyebrow at Talia. "And why am I one of the last on that list?"

"You cause physical harm when you are mad. Kol, Rebekah and Nik cause emotional, mental and physical harm when you make them mad. No offence Elijah but you are just not as psychotic as your younger siblings." Talia explained. Three pissed off glares bored their way through Talia. Talia giggled nervously. "I mean that in the best possible way."

"How can you mean that in the best way?" Rebekah growled.

"Yes, Darling. Please explain." Kol said sarcastically.

Nik smirked. "Shall we give her a demonstration of our lovely, how did you say it, 'emotional, mental and physical harm'?"

Talia squeaked.

Kol, Rebekah and Nik shared evil smiles.

"Yeah, I am just gonna-" Talia made a dash at vamp speed out the back door.

Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus ran after her.

Elijah sat back and sighed. He then smirked. Talia deserved what she got.

* * *

Talia huffed as she ran. Talia shrieked as she was tackled from behind. Talia landed face first in some mud.

"Psychotic are we? I'll show you psychotic." Kol's voice said from above her.

"I think she needs a bath, brother." Rebekah's voice came from the side of her.

Kol scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "To the lake it is, Sister."

"No!" Talia yelled. She pounded her fists on Kol's back. "Let me go."

Kol sped off. "Sure thing, Darling." Kol tossed her into the water.

Talia screamed as she flew through the air. Talia landed with a splash in the water. Talia emerged from the lake. "Kol!" She yelled. Talia sped out of the water towards Kol but was caught around the waist by Nik.

"I don't think she has had enough. What do you think Sister?" Nik asked Rebekah.

Talia struggled. "Rebekah! I'll go shopping with you. I promise. I will let you buy me whatever you want."

Rebekah pretended to think about it. "Sorry, Talia. No deal. To the orchard!"

"No." Talia squealed.

Nik tossed her over his shoulder and ran off. They arrived in a field with trees bare of leaves.

"No!" Talia squirmed.

Nik tossed her. Talia shouted as she sailed through the air yet again. Talia landed in a huge pile of dried leaves.

Talia popped up out of the leaves. Her hair was tangled with the dried things. Talia was growling. Her hybrid face was out.

Kol was bent over laughing. Rebekah had out her phone video recording. Nik snapped a picture of her face.

"I hate you guys." Talia grumbled, trying to comb out the leaves with her fingers.

The three siblings kept laughing.

"You guys. I am gonna have to shower again." Talia whined. "Not cool. Not cool." Talia shook her hands to get rid of the muddy water on them.

"My turn." Rebekah said.

"No." Talia bolted off. Talia ran with everything in her to reach the house before them. Talia reached the house as Elijah was coming outside. "Save me." Talia ran and hid behind him.

"You deserved that." Elijah said.

Talia huffed and went around the corner of the house. "Don't tell them where I have gone." She called as she left.

Talia hid as she listened in to Elijah and his siblings conversation.

"Have you seen Talia, brother?" Kol asked.

"I am under orders to not tell you that she ran around the corner of the house." Elijah said.

Talia could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Talia squealed as she was lifted in the air.

"Look at what I've found." Nik lifted the struggling Talia in the air.

"I'm sorry! You are not psychotic! I am sorry!" Talia pleaded.

"Thank you Darling." Kol smiled. "Nik. Put her down."

Niklaus lowered Talia to the ground. He didn't remove his arm though.

Talia struggled to get out. "Let me go."

"Lesson one. How do you get out of this?" Elijah came up next to them.

"Traitor." Talia grumbled.

"Talia. Focus. How do you get out of that hold?" Elijah coached.

Talia rolled her eyes. She quickly stepped back onto Nik's foot, elbowed him in the stomach, slammed her head back into his nose and twisted herself out of his arms. She ducked down and swiped her leg out and knocked Nik off of his feet. "Happy? I am going to shower." Talia flounced off into the house, ignoring the shocked expressions on the former witch and warlock and the proud look on Elijah and Nik's face.

"That is what you have been teaching her?" Rebekah asked.

"What? She gets to beat up Nik. Maybe I should join next time?" Kol mused.

"Perfect." Elijah said. "I need someone else to demonstrate a different fighting style on her."

Kol frowned. "Never mind. I'll stick with teaching her her witch side."

"That's what I thought." Elijah smirked.

* * *

Talia hummed as she stepped out of her shower. She frowned as she noticed what song she was singing. The song wasn't out yet. Talia brushed through her hair as she thought about the last five days. The last time she saw her sister, her baby blue eyes were panicked and welling up with tears. Talia hated seeing Matty cry. The next things after that had been a whirlwind. Saving Kol, the interrogation, the First Protector thing. What was up with that anyway? In the show there was no such thing. Talia grew nervous at that. Since this thing was new and her giving out information, nothing was going to go the same as in the show. To be honest, Talia stopped watching the Vampire Diaries after the Originals left. She hated vampire Elena. She switched over to the new show the Originals when it came out. Talia had watched season one but got distracted with school after she had watched it. The only things she knew about it was spoilers from the internet. She hoped the others never found out. The only things she knew was that Kol, Finn, Esther and Mikael came back by Divina. Kol was in the body of some warlock named Kaleb. Kol dies for good in the arms of his siblings. Talia just knew that after that, they were never bringing back in Kol.

A whisper at the edge of Talia's mind freaked her out.

" _Don't worry Child. Everything will work out as it should."_ A female voice crooned soothingly in her mind.

Talia jumped. "Hello?" Talia called out nervously.

Nothing happened.

Talia shrugged it off and went back to getting dressed. Ten minutes later Talia was coming down the stairs still a little spooked.

Kol appeared out of nowhere and scared her. Talia reflexively snapped her fist out and punched Kol in the chest.

"Oh my word! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Talia frantically flapped her hands about.

"I am fine, Darling. What has you so scared?" Kol wheezed for a minute.

"Nothing." Talia said, calming down.

Kol gazed at her evenly. He knew she was lying, but the pleading look in her eyes convinced him to interrogate her later. "We need to talk, Darling."

"What about?" Talia asked.

"Not here." Kol grabbed Talia's wrist and pulled her up into his room.

"What is this about Kol?" Talia yanked her arm from Kol's grip.

"I don't want you going on this date with Galen." Kol said, not meeting her eyes.

Talia huffed, exasperated. "It is not a date. Elijah set it up because the hunter wants to meet me. He doesn't fully trust Elijah and wanted to know me."

"Sounds like a date to me Darling." Kol smirked.

"What is it to you anyway?" Talia fumed. "I thought we agreed on not being in a relationship. You can't dictate what I do. If that was all you needed, I am going downstairs." Talia marched past Kol and walked out the door, missing Kol's hurt look.

Kol then got angry. While he couldn't stop her going, he could tag along with her and listen in. Kol made his decision and went downstairs after Talia, ignoring his brother and sister's looks.

* * *

"Looks like I am winning Nik." Rebekah mused as she watched Kol.

"Ah, but I am also winning." Nik pointed out as he also watched his little brother.

"Poor Elijah. He really doesn't know how to bet." Rebekah looked into her glass of wine. She glanced up smirking at Nik.

"That is true, Sister. He also made the highest bid out of all of us." Nik smirked as he watched Talia walk away from Kol.

"To our winnings?" Rebekah lifted her glass.

"To our winnings." Nik clinked his glass of scotch against hers.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Kol's pissed off voice interrupted their moment.

"Oh, we know. We just don't care." Rebekah said back.

"What? Scared you are going to lose?" Nik taunted.

You could just about see smoke curling off of Kol. With lightning speed, Kol snatched up the closest thing near him and launched it at the two siblings.

Nik and Rebekah ducked the vase that came at them.

Kol sneakily grabbed a curtain rod and came after them but was stopped by Elijah. "Kol. Stop."

Kol shoved Elijah away. "No. This is your fault Elijah. You are the one who set her up on that date with Galen." Kol sneered his name.

Elijah remained impassive. "He just wants to meet her. Now go calm down."

Kol growled and stormed off.

A slow smile spread across Nik and Rebekah's face. "Why, brother I do believe you have been playing matchmaker." Nik said.

Elijah smoothed his suit. "I did no such thing." The smirk on his face said otherwise. "And to be fair, I didn't exactly see Kol and Talia interact before the bet was made. Since I am already out of one when would you like the money?"

Rebekah and Nik shared looks. "When whoever wins that bet." Rebekah answered.

A loud crash was heard upstairs. The three raised their eyes to the ceiling. "Deal. I have preparations to make. I will see you two later. Try not to cause too much trouble." Elijah walked off.

Another crash was heard. This time it came from Nik's art room.

Niklaus got a look of horror on his face. "KOL!" Nik yelled and ran off.

* * *

Talia huffed as she walked away from Kol. The nerve of him! He says he doesn't want a relationship and that he doesn't care for her, then he has the gall to dictate who she sees. It's like if he can't have her, no one can.

"Talia? Wait." Kol came after her.

Talia whirled around. "What do you want Kol? Come to tell me that I can't go outside? I am a big girl. I can do what I want."

"Listen, Talia, I am-" Kol started.

"I just need some space before I say things I will regret. Just leave me alone Kol. Just for today. You have already pushed me too far today." Talia spun around again and walked outside.

Talia heard Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah's conversation and growled angrily. It was their fault that Kol was angry. Not hers. They shouldn't have meddled. They were doing more harm than good.

Talia sped off after Kol's name was yelled by Niklaus. Talia meandered around the forest for a few hours until she checked her phone and saw it was 3:25 pm. "Shit!" Talia ran back to the house. Talia hurried upstairs bypassing Kol who wanted to talk. Talia ran around her room, changing her clothes and getting ready to meet Galen. Talia ran back downstairs to see that Elijah was ready. "Thank God. I thought I would have to walk." Talia calmed down.

"No, Miss Talia. I set it up. The least I can do is take you and make sure you get there on time." Elijah ushered Talia out the door and to a black car in the driveway. Elijah quickly made his way to the driver's seat and drove away.

"Why are you going so fast?" Talia asked. She expected Elijah to be a slow driver. At least follow the speed limit.

"We are being followed." Elijah said cautiously.

Talia fumed. "He can't let it go for once."

"You don't know my brother then." Elijah commented.

"Not really. I know the big things but the show doesn't really show the small things." Talia said, embarrassed.

Elijah snorted. "Typical. What do you know about our family?"

"I know basically how your family was made into vampires. I know about your father and why he hates Nik. I know about your mother and how she hates you guys for what you have become. I know about Finn and how he turned Sage. I know about the Five and the time Nik killed them all." Talia listed. "I don't know the little things like what is your favorite color. What kind of food do you like? Stuff like that."

Elijah thought for a moment. "What is your favorite band? The one you use to work out."

Talia looked down. "It is not exactly the best band. They are very crude and cuss a lot."

Elijah waited patiently, calmly signalling to turn into the parking lot of the Grill.

"Hollywood Undead. They are a rap/rock group." Talia muttered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I like any type of music. Hollywood Undead is a rock group so the music pumps me up. They also are not fake. They give their all into their music. There used to be a guy in their band but he was bad for them. He didn't show up for their shows and forced the others to pick up the slack. They kicked him out and found a guy named Danny. Danny is the best. I love his music. He is much better for them. The other guy has one album with them. Danny, in my time has four albums with them. Only one of their albums are out now. I have to wait until 2013, 2015 and 2017 for their albums. And if you don't have them here I think I might cry." Talia huffed for breath.

"I didn't say a word Miss Talia." Elijah said.

"Like I told Bekah, 'actions speak louder than words'." Talia stated.

Elijah barked out a laugh. "I bet she didn't like that much." Elijah parked the car.

"Not so much. No." Talia agreed.

Talia got out of the car. "You will pick me after, right?"

"I will wait out here. You might need me when Kol shows up." Elijah pulled out a notebook and a pen. "I have things I still need to plan."

Talia groaned in frustration. "Why won't he leave it alone? We had an agreement."

"Miss Talia-" Elijah started.

Talia checked her watch and cursed. "Look, I gotta go. We can talk on the way back. Just please keep Kol away. I don't need him barging in on this. Like I told him, I am not looking for love. I promise not to flirt."

Elijah simply nodded.

"Thanks 'Lijah. See you after." Talia walked into the Grill. Galen Vaughn was sitting in a corner booth, sitting so he had a view of the whole restraunt.

Talia walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Vaughn. I am Talia Young."

The red haired hunter observed the girl. He was curious about the so called First Protector. So far she had made a good impression. He wondered about her mate. The ginger girl sat down across from him. She assessed him as well.

"I want to stop him as well. I need your help." Talia spoke first.

The lass was pretty he gave her that, but he knew she had a vampire mate. "Why do you need my help?" Galen asked.

"You are the only hunter I know who has a complete mark." Talia kept her words quiet. "I know the general area where he is, but you know the exact location. Plus I know you have a plan to stop him. If you help us, I will owe you a favor. Anything you need help with, whether it be information or a one time protection deal I promise I will help."

Galen thought for a moment. Having the First Protector owning him a favor will help him a lot. On the other hand working with vampires was a no go. "I don't work with vampires."

"You won't be. The only ones going are Elijah and I. I won't be drinking the red stuff on this trip, neither will Elijah. I only need it about once a week. We won't be gone that long. I eat normal food same as everyone else." Talia offered.

"What about your mate?" Galen asked.

Talia huffed. "He is not my mate. We don't have anything between us."

"Is Elijah your mate?" Galen asked.

Talia breathed deep through her nose. "No. I don't see how that is relevant. Anyway, he is staying here."

"So, a little over a week without your mate. Will you handle it?" Galen asked.

"What?" Talia floundered.

"Yeah. It takes three days to get to the cave. Then three days back, that's already six days. You also have to add two extra days to fly there and back. In all I think we will be gone about nine to ten days." Galen said.

Talia nodded firmly. "I can do it. What do you say Galen?"

Galen thought for a bit more. "Deal." Galen and Talia shook hands.

"We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. We will meet you at the airport in Richmond." Talia finalized the details.

Galen looked hard at the girl. "You promise to keep your word about the favor."

Talia gazed back at him evenly. "I swear it on my little sister's life." Talia vowed solemnly.

Galen looked pleased. "I will see you tomorrow."

Talia smiled. "Thank you Galen." Talia stood up and left.

Galen watched the red haired girl leave the building. This should be an interesting ten days.

* * *

Talia walked out the doors and froze at the sight before her. Elijah was putting a struggling Kol in the backseat of his car. Talia made a strangled noise.

Elijah turned at the sound. "Ah, Miss Talia. Can you drive?"

"Yes?" Talia posed it as a question.

"Good." Elijah tossed her a pair of keys.

"You can drive Kol's car home. Just follow us and you will get there shortly." Elijah got into his car that was almost destroyed. The back windows were smashed and Kol was tied up in the back.

Talia stared dumbly at the sight. Talia shook herself out of the stupor as Elijah honked his car horn. She stumbled over to Kol's car and got in. "You're dreaming Talia. You are just dreaming. There is no way a Kol with shredded shirt that you can see his abs through it, is sitting in the back of Elijah's car. There is no way." Talia pinched herself. She yelped. "Okay. That was real. Talia shook off the image and pulled out after Elijah.

Talia unknowingly agreed with Galen's thoughts. This will be an interesting next few days.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi. Here is the next story. I know a lot of you will hate Talia in this chapter but I swear they will be together in the next few chapters. Talia has had a rough life and doesn't trust love matches that well. Don't hate her too much. :) I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

Talia followed Elijah back to the mansion. On the way his car swerved twice. Talia pulled into the driveway next to Elijah's destroyed vehicle.

Kol was the first one to exit the car. He shot a look at Talia that said they would talk later before marching into the house.

Elijah was the second to exit the car. He tapped on the glass window of Kol's car, right next to Talia's head. Talia jumped. "If you are done staring after my half naked brother, I need to speak with you." Elijah spoke.

Talia visibly shook her head and opened the door. "I'm fine, Elijah."

Elijah hid his knowing grin and led the way to his study. "Please sit." Elijah pointed to a chair across from his desk.

Talia did as she was told and fidgeted when Elijah shuffled some papers on his desk. "I feel like I got called to the principal's office." She muttered.

"I wanted to know what you spoke about with Mister Vaughn." Elijah ignored Talia's comment and motioned for her to speak.

"He wasn't sure about working with us so I told him I would owe him and I would do one thing for him." Talia began.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what that entails?"

Talia looked offended. "Yes I do. I am not an idiot. I would do just about anything to stop Silas from rising."

"Alright. Continue." Elijah placated.

"He was curious about my mate." Talia was surprised at how good those words sounded regarding Kol. At least he was hot. Talia continued with barely a pause. "In short, he agreed to go with us. He will meet us in Richmond at the airport at ten in the morning."

Elijah nodded. "Thank you for making that promise." Elijah kept on speaking without giving time for Talia to respond. "Here is the plan. We go to the island and hike to the cave. When we reach Silas, Mister Vaughn will give him just enough blood to wake him up a little. You and I are the muscle to hold him down. Mister Vaughn will open the cure and shove it down his throat. We hike back to the shore and come home. In all it should take around six days. I think-"

"Yeah, that isn't exactly true. It will take nine to ten days. Galen said so. Three days one way to the cave. Two days for plane travel and boat travel one way as well. That's ten days." Talia interrupted.

"So, I need to pack some blood." Elijah stated.

"Yup." Talia nodded. "For you and me. Also you need human food for Galen and me as well."

Elijah frowned. "Why can't we just use our speed to travel the island? I could-"

"Nope. Galen won't go for that. He would flat out refuse and won't help us if you even suggest that. We need him so no offering to carry him." Talia said firmly. "We go at human pace or not at all."

Elijah sighed. "It seems I have more work to do. You might want to go talk with Kol. He really-"

"No. I don't want to talk to Kol. I am going to help Nik with food." Talia didn't want to hear about Kol right now. She was still upset with him.

Talia stood up and left the room. She ran into Kol who was waiting outside the door. Talia ignored him and walked past him to the stairs.

Kol grew frustrated at Talia's brush off. "You can't ignore me forever Darling. We need to talk."

Talia kept walking.

Kol growled and sped towards her.

Talia heard him coming and swiftly got behind him. Talia snapped Kol's neck. Talia wiped her brow.

There was slow applause from behind her. "Well, that's one way to avoid him, Love."

Talia turned around to see Nik. Talia grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No you aren't." Nik countered.

Talia shrugged. "You're right. I am not. I will be down in a minute to help with dinner."

Nik smirked and walked off. "Okay, Love. Don't put too much in his system. He already will be pissed with you."

Talia was shocked. "I am not going to do anything."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not, Love." Nik's voice called back to her.

Talia shrugged. That was as good as his permission in her book. Talia lifted Kol up halfway and dragged him down the hall to his room. Talia went into her room and grabbed her secret stash of vervain. Talia slipped on thick gloves and put some into a syringe. There was enough to knock out a vampire for the rest of the night and well into the morning. Talia put a teensy bit extra just to be sure. Talia walked back into Kol's room. "I am sorry, Kol. I just can't deal with this now." Talia whispered as she injected the poisonous liquid into Kol's arm.

Kol shuddered violently for a minute then went still.

Talia was tempted to kiss his brow but resisted and walked out of the room instead. Talia went downstairs and saw Nik making some kind of dough.

"What are you doing, Nik?" Talia asked.

"I told you I would make you real pasta one of these days. I figured it would make a great last meal of sorts. A shame Kol will miss out on this." Nik commented.

Rebekah walked into the kitchen just then. "What will Kol miss out on and why will he miss out on it?" She asked.

"I am making some homemade pasta." Nik answered.

Talia avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"And why will he miss out on it?" Rebekah tapped her foot on the floor.

"He's out." Talia said.

"He's asleep." Niklaus also spoke at the same time.

"Uh huh. You have three seconds to tell me the truth or I will call for Elijah." The blonde vampire crossed her arms.

Talia and Niklaus shared looks. Talia's was frantic. Nik's was amused.

"One. Two. Three." Rebekah counted. "All right then. ELIJAH!" Rebekah screamed.

A second later the eldest living Original arrived in the room. "No need to shout Rebekah. We are vampires after all. Now, what is it you need?"

"Those two." Rebekah pointed at Talia and Niklaus. "Did something to Kol. They won't tell me what. I am worried 'Lijah." Rebekah pouted.

Elijah evenly gazed at Talia and Nik. He bypassed Niklaus quickly enough when he noticed Nik's amused look. "Miss Talia? What did you do to my little brother?"

Talia looked caught. "Me?" Talia gestured innocently to herself.

"Talia." Elijah said warningly. "Should I be worried?"

Talia shrugged. "It depends."

"Alright, Love. You had your fun. Kol is currently up in his room. He tried to talk to Talia and she snapped his neck. What she did after that, I have no clue." Nik spilled the beans.

"Traitor." Talia mumbled. Talia straightened up when Elijah leveled a look at her. Talia made herself look cute. "All I did was give him a teensy bit of vervain. Just enough to knock him out until we leave on the plane tomorrow." Elijah glared at her. "I'm sorry." Talia squeaked. "I told him to leave me alone today. He kept pushing. I kind of lost it and broke his neck."

"Make no mistake Talia Young. You might be our protector but if you ever purposely hurt one of my family members again you will not be welcome here." Elijah spoke evenly. Elijah smoothed his suit and left the room.

Talia stood still. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Talia had tears in her eyes.

Rebekah softened. "Talia-"

"Don't. Just don't. I need to be alone right now. Let me know when dinner is ready, please?" Talia sped off.

A second later Rebekah and Nik heard Talia's bedroom door close.

Nik looked at Rebekah. "You should go after her."

"I'll give her a few minutes. Do you need help?" Rebekah asked her brother.

Nik looked at her for a long moment. "Sure. Can you get the sauce going?"

* * *

As soon as Talia went into her room she immediately lit a piece of sage. Kol had showed her that trick a few days ago.

Talia sat on the window seat with her legs to her chest. She curled her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. It was all hitting her now. She would never see her old world again. Her cat Stormy. Her warm cozy apartment she shared with Matty. Even her best friend and neighbor Jordan Cooper.

Talia cried into her arms.

A pair of warm arms circled around her. Not the ones she was wanting. "It's okay." Rebekah's voice soothed. "Elijah is just grumpy because you took Kol out."

"Th-that's not why I am cr-crying." Talia hiccuped.

"It's not? Then why are you crying?" Rebekah pulled Talia further into her chest.

"I-I'm cr-crying because I just realized I will never see home again. My cat. My little apartment. It wasn't much but it was all Matty and I had. Matty probably hates me. I promised I would never leave her. 'No matter what I will never leave you.' That is our thing. You guys have your 'Always and forever' thing. We have ours. Matty probably went back with our egg donor and her new boytoy. I will miss my friends. I have a best friend. You would have loved her. Her name was Jordan. She was a big fan of this show as I was. Maybe bigger." Talia laughed a little then hiccuped again. "She had a thing for Elijah. I hope Matty is staying with Jordan. Every Friday night we would gather at Jordan's apartment and we would watch the new episode. Matty would huff and whine but she secretly loved it. We each had our favorite person. I was always a Kol and Rebekah fan. Jordan liked Elijah and Finn. Matty was a Niklaus fan. Matty also liked Jeremy. The brat." Talia scoffed, slowly calming down.

Rebekah sat and listened to the girl that shook up their lives. Rebekah realized that they never really knew Talia. They just accepted her into their house and their family. Rebekah began to get an idea. "I think I know of a way we can fix this. Both Kol and not knowing you. First, let's get my laptop. We need to get some question ideas off the internet."

"What?" Talia asked.

"Get to know you questions." Rebekah said impatiently. "We can play it like a drinking game."

"Uh . . . I am twenty." Talia pointed out.

"Yes and you are also immortal. You forever will be twenty." Rebekah countered.

Talia groaned. "I will never reach my twenty first birthday. I will be stuck at twenty for the rest of my life. I was so looking forward to being twenty one." Talia pouted.

"I am frozen at seventeen. I personally think you have it better. Now, move." Rebekah snapped.

Talia and Rebekah went out of Talia's room and into Rebekah's room down the hall. After printing out a few dozen questions, cutting them up and folding them, they went into Kol's room.

"Now, place your hand over where you injected him." Rebekah instructed.

Talia looked at her weird.

"Just do it." Rebekah said.

Talia warily placed her hand on Kol's arm.

"No. In the air about an inch above it." Rebekah lifted Talia's hand up. "There. Now repeat after me. _**Spiritibus, adiuva me.**_ _**Exhaurire venenum ab hoc vulnus. Spiritibus, adiuva me. Corpus abluere.**_ Repeat that until all of the vervain is out of his body."

Talia cautiously repeated Rebekah's words. A wind picked up and Talia's eyes glowed. At first nothing happened but after a while Kol started moaning. Talia looked uncertainly at Rebekah. Rebekah gave a reassuring nod. Talia concentrated on Kol. In thirty seconds he started screaming. Talia yelled the words Rebekah gave her as her nose started to bleed. The injection site opened up and clear liquid came gushing out. Two minutes later Kol's eyes snapped open and Talia's closed. Talia heard Kol's gasp for breath as she blacked out.

* * *

Warmth. That was the first thing Talia noticed. The second thing was smell. The thing Talia was laying on smelled really good. Something earthy and just amazing. Slowly Talia's other senses floated back to her.

Touch. Talia felt a hand resting on her head. Her head was resting in a lap.

Taste. A coppery taste was in her mouth.

Sight. Talia opened her eyes to see the underside of Kol's jaw.

Sound. Loud angry voices broke through the last barrier.

"Are you crazy?! That was a huge spell. She could have seriously hurt herself." One of Kol's hands was angrily gesturing. The other was placed soothingly in her hair.

"Oh, come on. She's immortal. She will be fine. Besides, we needed you awake for a game we want to play." Rebekah's voice shattered Talia's ear drums.

Talia winced but stayed still. She didn't want them to know she woke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! A stupid game could cost my mate her life." Kol's enraged voice yelled.

Rebekah must have made some movement because Kol said in a deadly quiet voice. "We have no proof if she is immortal. Don't do it again, sister, or my destroying your things is the least of your concerns. My mate comes before you."

Whoa! Talia thought. Time to interrupt. Talia theatrically moved her head to the side and groaned.

Rebekah and Kol went silent. "Darling?" Kol combed his hand through Talia's hair.

Talia quickly sat up, forcing his hand to fall away. "Bekah? What happened?"

"You passed out. The spell was a bit too advanced for you right now. Sorry." Rebekah said, her eyes were suspiciously red.

Talia frowned. "It's okay. How long was I out?"

"About two hours, Darling." Kol butted in.

Talia glanced at Kol and quickly focused on Rebekah. "Is dinner ready yet? I am starving. And we still have that game to play. I have never had any type of drink like that before. You are going to have to make mine for me." Talia chattered hoping to keep Kol's attention occupied.

Kol wasn't so easily distracted though. "Darling? Darling?" Kol's voice was a little louder on the last one. Talia kept talking to Rebekah. "Talia." Kol said loudly.

Talia ignored him and got off the bed. "Come on Bekah, let's go get those papers in a bowl or hat. We have to find the best one. Maybe the most silliest one. Can you imagine Elijah's face when he sees it?"

"You can't ignore me forever Talia. We will talk eventually." Kol said as calmly as he could manage right then. His mate was ignoring him. The vampire inside him snarled at that.

Talia just hesitated a fraction of a second and resumed hooking her arm through an amused Rebekah's arm and pulling her out of the room.

When Talia successfully pulled the blonde from the room, Kol let his vampire features come out. He snarled angrily. What was with her? She was infuriating. Kol threw the closest thing in reach at the wall. Kol watched as a pillow soared through the air and smashed into a pile of feathers on his floor. Kol put his head in his hands. Just his luck. What ever did he do in life to deserve this? A girl who doesn't want him. Not just a girl. His mate. A single tear slipped down his face. Kol hastily wiped it away. He would try one last time. When she gets back from this trip that will be it. If she still doesn't want him, he will leave. Kol snorted with irony. He was one of the most feared creatures in the world. He was over a thousand years old and we was brought to this, crying over a girl. A girl only twenty years of age. A mere baby compared to him.

Kol was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

Niklaus poked his head in the room. "Hey, Kol, dinner is ready?" Niklaus noticed the feathers in the corner of his room. "Are you okay, Brother?"

Kol pasted a smirk on his face. "I am good, Nik. What is for dinner?"

Niklaus hesitated for a moment before saying, "I made homemade pasta. The girls have something planned for dessert."

Kol smiled grimly. "Oh, I know just what they have planned. You go ahead. I will be down in a second." Kol waved off Nik's worry and got up from the bed. "I just have to clean this mess up."

Niklaus got an understanding look on his face. "She will come around, Kol. You just have to be patient. They do say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. Just give her a little time."

Kol growled at him and showed his vampire fangs at him. "Get out of here! I said I will be down in a minute!" Kol grabbed a random item from his dresser and chucked it at Nik.

Niklaus ducked out of the room quickly.

Kol stared at the thing he had thrown. It was a small box containing something very precious to him. Kol gently picked it up and set it back down on his desk. Kol pasted on a fake smirk and went downstairs to face his family and the girl he cared about.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing, Nik. Thank you." Talia wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"You're welcome, Love. Now, Rebekah said you have something for after dinner?" Nik spoke.

Talia lit up. "Yes. Bekah? You get the drinks, I will get the bowl."

Both girls got up and went about their tasks. Talia came back in with a huge glass bowl filled with little slips of paper. Rebekah came in with glasses and a bottle of alcohol. Rebekah poured each of them a glass and sat down in her seat. "So, here are the rules. Us four get to ask Talia any of these questions. These are getting to know you questions. Talia has to answer honestly and no lying." Rebekah gave a look at Talia. Talia shrugged innocently. "We will pass around the bowl. I want to start." Rebekah reached in the bowl and grabbed one out. What age do you you wish you could permanently be?"

Talia snorted. "Not twenty." Talia thought seriously for a moment. "Probably twenty two or twenty three."

Rebekah nodded and passed the bowl to Kol. Kol sighed but reached in and grabbed a question. "What is your favorite genre in movies or books?"

"I like action. I am not one for chick flicks or romance movies like most girls. I love the spy movies. I also like a little fantasy movies. I like the effects they use to make them." Talia answered.

Nik looked relieved. "Thank you for not liking those dreadful movies."

"You're welcome Nik." Talia smiled.

Kol passed the bowl to Niklaus.

"What kind of art do you enjoy the most?" Nik read off.

Talia thought before speaking. "I would have to say the theater. I enjoy plays and watching the magic that happens on stage. I know I have said this to Nik before but my favorite opera is The Phantom of the Opera. My little sister likes it as well. I have never seen a broadway play. That is on my list to see."

Nik passed the bowl to Elijah.

"What pets did you have growing up?" Elijah's paper read.

"Not a whole lot. My mother-" Talia spoke those words with as much kindness as she could muster. "Had a pitbull dog. That was about it. The pet I had now was a cat named Stormy."

Elijah passed the bowl to Rebekah. Rebekah eagerly reached in and picked a question. "What is something you will never do again?"

Kol looked up at this.

Talia laughed. "I will never go on a rollercoaster again. The last time I went on one, I threw up. Matty made fun of me that day." Talia reminisced.

Kol's turn again. "Who has impressed you most with what they have accomplished?"

Talia blushed. "Don't laugh, okay? I really like Amelia Earhart. She was so cool, flying solo in a time where men were thought to be the main powerful people. I would love to find out what happened to her."

Nik was handed the bowl. "What city would you most like to live in?"

"Zurich." Talia said quickly.

Niklaus raised an eyebrow.

Kol didn't even bother hiding his interest. He already knew some things from their night they spent together. He didn't know this.

"Spent some time thinking about this?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Talia nodded. "I have never been to Switzerland but I really want to go. I want to travel the world and try a famous dish from each country I visit. I can already tick England off the list. I went there a year ago with my little sister and had fish and chips. On my list, is Paris France, Belgium, Greece, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Sweden, China, Japan, India and Mexico. I want to live in Zurich because I like cold weather. I hate the heat. Also because it is close to the Swiss Alps."

When Talia finished speaking everyone was quiet. Nik was happy that Talia liked to travel. He could take her to all of those countries if she wanted. Nik knew that Kol and Rebekah would want to go as well. Kol was thinking along those same lines but instead of Nik he wanted to go with just him and her. Rebekah was thinking of the fun the two girls could get up to in Paris and a few other cities that Talia had mentioned.

"So, you like to travel?" Elijah asked. He was still a little upset with her that she broke Kol's neck. No one harmed his family. No one. Not even her.

Talia nodded eagerly. "I love to travel."

"Okay. It is Elijah's turn." Nik passed to bowl over to his older brother.

"Who was/is your most interesting friend?" Elijah read.

Talia laughed. "Jordan Cooper by far is the most fun and interesting friend I have ever in my life had." Talia expanded on her best girlfriend when she got curious looks. "Jordan Cooper is my best friend and next door neighbor. We both go to the same college. She is studying to be a NICU nurse. Jordan has red hair so dark it looks burgundy. She dyes it. Her natural color is brown. She has these big blue eyes as well. She is a huge fan of the show. She likes Elijah." Talia smirked. "Matty, Jordan and I would always meet every Friday night to watch the new episode. "We each had our favorite Originals. Matty likes you, Nik and Kol. Jordan liked Elijah, Kol and Finn. I liked Rebekah."

Kol looked hard at Talia. She had a tell when she lied or admitted information. Talia would scratch her ear. Talia did that right now. Kol smirked. She was leaving out information.

"Any way, Jordan is awesome. For senior year of high school, on prank night, Jordan put itching powder on the mean old Math teacher's chair and desk. He was furious. Jordan barely managed to pass that Math class. The teacher had a rash on his hands for weeks." Talia told the story happily.

"What did you do for prank night?" Rebekah asked curious.

Talia smirked. "I had my English teacher. She was a good sport about it. I wrapped everything on her desk, including her computer and keyboard, in aluminum foil." Talia paused. "I also wrapped her car in plastic wrap. Over that I did aluminum foil. Over that I did wrapping paper. I then did a huge bow with ribbon and tied it around her car. I set up a video camera and watched her reaction. It was epic. She got me back though. She had repaid the favor by giving me back one of my tests and marking it with a huge red F- that I am positive the kids in the back row could see. I got so heart broken that I had failed. She laughed and told me to turn it over. I did and on it she had wrote 'Just kidding. A+. Got ya!'."

The siblings laughed.

Talia frowned. "Why am I the only ones answering these?"

"I thought you knew everything." Niklaus said.

"I don't. I only know the big things. I know basically your family history and your reactions to things for the most part. I don't know the little things. I don't know your favorite color. I don't know your favorite music. Little things like that." Talia pointed out.

The siblings exchanged looks.

"Okay." Elijah agreed. "Fair enough. Ask your questions?"

"What was your favorite time period to live in?" Talia asked.

"I liked the 1920's." Rebekah said fondly.

"I was very fond of the 1700's. England in the eighteenth century was beautiful." Elijah reminisced.

"I agree brother." Nik spoke.

"I like the modern times." Kol asserted firmly, staring at Talia.

Talia ducked her head.

"What is your next question?" Nik asked.

"What is your favorite music?" Talia questioned.

"I like pop and jazz." Rebekah answered.

"Classical." Was Elijah's reply.

"I am a fan of jazz." Nik responded.

"I like the modern rock." Kol spoke.

Talia could feel Kol's eyes burning holes through her. Talia did her best to ignore him and kept asking her questions. Soon, they turned into a fun drinking game. At 11:45 pm, Talia was shooed off to bed. Talia sunk down into her mattress gratefully. Today had been a long day. Talia closed her eyes, drifting fitfully to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Kol and her.

Unknown to Talia, a certain Original brother was in her room giving her those dreams. He was determined to get to her. He would not let her ruin him. Not one little bit. After a few hours of dreams, the brother sneaked out of her room. That should do it. He hoped everything would work out for him. Niklaus Mikaelson hated seeing his family cry. He hated it. He had to be up early to send off the girl who has become like family to him. Nik hoped that Talia would listen to his dreams. Niklaus slipped off into an exhausted slumber, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 ** _Just a minor authors note down here. The latin used in the spell is roughly translated as_** _Spirits, help me. Drain this poison from this wound. Spirits, help me. Cleanse this body._

 ** _Tala -_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed my story._**

* * *

Talia woke up in the morning to something tickling her neck. Talia sleepily opened her eyes to find that Kol was wrapped around her. Talia flinched. Why was he in her room? Talia slowly craned her neck up and saw she was actually in Kol's room. Kol's arm was wrapped around her middle. His head was buried in her hair, mouth at her neck. That would explain the tickling. His deep even breaths fluttered on her body.

Talia slowly worked to get out of his embrace. Talia moved his arm off of her and slunk out of bed. She moved the pillow she was laying on under his arm. Talia watched as Kol curled around the pillow.

Talia quietly walked out of Kol's room and back into hers. Talia quickly hopped into the shower. She only had an hour before they had to leave. Talia poured shampoo into her palms and lathered her hair. How the hell did she end up in Kol's room this morning? She doesn't recall going in there last night. Talia was creeped out. And her dreams . . . Those were not natural dreams. Someone gave them to her. They had an undertone of warning to them. She knew it wasn't Kol. It had to be either Elijah or Niklaus. Talia would ask Elijah later. They were spending almost ten to eleven days with only themselves and a grumpy hunter. Talia's thoughts strayed back to Kol as she rinsed her hair. What was with him? He was starting to scare her. After Jayden- No. Do not go there Talia Young. Talia scolded herself. While Kol was a bit psychotic, he was nothing like Jayden. Talia grabbed her body wash and started scrubbing her skin. Talia let her mind drift over to Matty. She hoped Matty was staying with Jordan. She wondered when Matty would come here. Probably after the whole Silas thing. Talia rinsed again and reached for her conditioner. Talia combed the slick cream through the strands of her hair. Talia let it sit for a while then rinsed it out. Talia did one final spin through the spray and stepped out of the shower.

Talia forced herself to not think of Kol as she dressed and grabbed her backpack. She was successful until Talia descended the stairs to see the rest of the siblings were downstairs waiting to send them off. Kol wasn't with them. Talia's thoughts snapped to worry. Was he okay?

"Don't have too much fun, Love." Niklaus pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't make him cry again, or like Elijah said, you won't be welcome here." Nik whispered so low in her ear it was like he wasn't speaking at all.

Talia blinked back tears. She pasted on a fake smile as she pulled away.

Rebekah was next. "I thought you might need this." Rebekah placed a small device with headphones into her palm.

Talia looked down and gasped. It was an iPod. Talia threw her arms around Rebekah's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was worried I would have to spend the flight with nothing to do."

Rebekah laughed. "I doubt Elijah or the hunter would appreciate that."

Talia smiled through the pain she felt. "What songs are on here?" Talia fiddled with the music player.

"You said you didn't have a preference so we all put a little of our favorites on there. I put some pop. Nik put some Jazz. Elijah put some classical and Kol put some rock on it. Where is Kol by the way?" Rebekah looked around.

"I heard my name." Kol's sleep roughened voice came from upstairs. Kol came down the stairs and stood in front of Talia.

Talia blushed and looked away. Kol was only wearing sleep pants. His bare chest was mere feet from Talia. "See you later Talia." Kol pulled Talia into his body for a hug goodbye. Talia half heartedly resisted him. Kol was stronger though. "You might be avoiding me, but we will talk when you get back. Enjoy the music, darling. I put some of my favorite songs on there." Kol kissed Talia's forehead and released her at Elijah's insistent look.

Talia's cheeks were on fire. Talia hurriedly scooped up her backpack. "Remember, no getting yourselves killed. I won't be here to save you. Nik, keep an eye on Rebekah and Kol." Talia hesitated a little when she said her mate's name. Talia's eyes flicked to Kol's amused ones and, just as quick, dropped back to the floor.

Elijah cleared his throat. "I think they get it Miss Young. We are over a thousand years old."

Talia wrinkled her nose. "I prefer Miss Talia. Miss Young makes me feel like a school teacher."

Elijah opened the front door. "Miss Talia we are going to be late to meet Mister Vaughn at the airport."

"Goodbye. If we don't come back in twelve days, know that we failed. Kol knows what to do if that happens. We will call if we are going to be late. See you." With those cheerful words Talia breezed out the door.

Talia missed Kol freezing in shock. He had never thought about that. Kol made to go out the door but he was too late. The engine started and the car pulled down the driveway.

"They will be fine Kol." Rebekah assured.

"Yeah. Tell me that when my mate isn't in danger." Kol sped off.

Rebekah and Niklaus shared looks.

"Well, this will be a long twelve days." Niklaus spoke.

* * *

Talia settled in for the long drive as Elijah turned onto the interstate.

About forty minutes into their drive, Elijah turned down the music. "Why do you hate my brother so much?"

"I don't hate Nik." Talia started but was silenced by Elijah's serious look.

"I don't like to play games Miss Young." Elijah said firmly.

"I don't hate Kol. I am scared of him." Talia muttered. "I had a bad experience in the past that put me off guys."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You seem fine with Niklaus and myself."

Talia raised her head, eyes glistening. "I just can't do romantic relationships. I hate this!" Talia slammed her hand on the dash. "Damn it! Damn Jayden to hell!" A few tears dropped from Talia's eyes. "I just can't go into another relationship, Elijah. I am too scared." Talia composed herself.

Elijah calmly listened to her. "You need to talk with Kol. Explain all of this. He will understand." He stated.

"I can't-" Talia was panicked.

"Yes. You can." Elijah turned up the music.

Talia slumped down in her seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

It seemed only minutes later, Elijah was shaking her awake. "Talia, wake up. We're here."

Talia opened her green eyes blearily and sat up straight in her seat. Elijah pulled up to a private landing strip. A jet was parked on the runway. "You just confirmed that you guys have a boatload of money you know. I hope you clarified with Galen what airport to go to." Talia spoke as she got out of the car.

"I did, and he should be here right about now." Elijah said as a truck was seen driving down the road.

The two immortals watched as Galen Vaughn got out of his truck and stepped down on the tarmac.

"Mister Vaughn. We should be taking off shortly." Elijah greeted the scottish hunter.

Galen warily shook hands with Elijah and turned towards Talia. "Talia, I am doing this because you will owe me. I am in charge because it is my plan. What I say goes." Galen turned towards Elijah as well as Talia. "I don't take orders from vampires and sorry, Talia, you fall under that category."

The three travelers climbed into the plane.

"Silas is on one of the northern islands in Nova Scotia. It will take about two hours to reach the mainland of Nova Scotia. It will then take half a day to ride in a boat to the island. After that, we will hike for three days to reach the cave. We will deal with Silas and then we will go back and part ways at the airport. I have my own flight that will fly out of Nova Scotia. We will not be using any of your vampire tricks except for your strength to hold down Silas. Are we clear?" Galen spoke as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

"Yes sir." Talia sarcastically saluted. "And I apologize Elijah. It will take less than what I thought. I didn't know Nova Scotia was in Canada. Geography was not my best subject. You might want to call your siblings and let them know."

"After we land. Let them stew for a bit." Elijah said with a poker face.

Talia laughed. "I knew you had an evil side somewhere in there. Your siblings can't have got all of the crazy genes for themselves."

Elijah prefered Talia laughing to crying. Elijah hoped to get to know the young woman on this trip. He had a feeling that she was holding back when she first got here. He knew this trip would break her out of her shell.

As soon as the plane took off, Talia flinched. "I hate this part." She muttered.

"How many times have you flown?" Elijah asked her.

"I have only been out of the United States once. My little sister turned fifteen and she wanted to go to London. I saved up for months to take her. We spent four days there. We flew out from Denver International Airport. We live in a small town in Colorado. We flew from Denver to Toronto. Toronto to London. We did the same back. So I guess you can say I have been in a plane four times." Talia answered. Anything to take her mind off of the plane.

The flight to Nova Scotia took about two hours. Galen spent it on his laptop. He put headphones in about thirty minutes into the flight.

Talia and Elijah spent it talking. They found out they had a few things in common. They ended up forming a bond of sorts. Elijah was the protective older brother Talia had always wanted. Talia ended up telling him the full story of Jayden. Talia had to calm down Elijah and remind him that Jayden was in a different world. Talia told Elijah about Matty. Elijah in turn, told her some of Kol's antics as a child. Talia was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Elijah saw Talia as an annoying little sister. The stories went from Kol to Rebekah and Niklaus as well. Elijah even told her a bit about Henrik.

The plane landed with Talia clenching the armrests and almost breaking one. That chair will always have the indents of her fingernails.

After a full day of travel, they reached the island. Galen ordered them to make camp a little ways up the beach.

Talia and Elijah sat around the fire. Talia was pouting. "You didn't bring marshmallows."

"I am sorry." Elijah said.

Talia kept her face away from Elijah. Her lower lip was jutted out.

"If you two are done, we need to get to bed. We are getting up at dawn to continue our journey." Galen interrupted.

Talia rolled her eyes and stood up. "Good night Elijah." Talia kissed Elijah on the cheek. Talia looked across the fire at Galen who was sharpening a stick. "Be nice." Talia said, glaring at him. Talia's eyes glowed briefly with white, yellow and red light.

Galen glanced up. "I'll play nice if he does." Galen gestured to Elijah.

"I think I will retire as well." Elijah stood up. "Goodnight Talia."

The two immortals went to their tents. Talia laid in her tent thinking of Kol. She hoped he was doing okay. Talia opened her rain cover and stared up at the sky. She really missed him. She never knew how much until he was gone. A tear slipped down her cheek. Elijah was right. She had to talk to him. She hoped he would understand. "I promise you, Kol. I will try for you. I swear it." Talia whispered to the night.

* * *

928 miles away . . .

Kol laid in his bed trying to sleep. His mind kept going back to what Talia said before she walked out the door. Niklaus had gotten the call saying that they had miscalculated the days and would be back sooner. " _If we don't come back in twelve days, know that we failed."_ It kept going around and around in his mind. " _If we don't come back in twelve days . . ."_ " _If we don't come back-"_ Kol sat up growling. He couldn't handle this. Last night he got the best sleep ever. Kol couldn't sleep, so he went into Talia's room and carried her into his bed. He needed her. Kol still needed her. Kol got out of his bed and went into Talia's room. Surrounded by her scent, Kol drifted off into a fitful sleep. It was better than he would have if he was in his room, but he still had nightmares.

Kol woke up early in the morning gasping for breath. Kol put his head in his hands. This was torture.

There was a knock on the door. "Kol? Are you in here?" Niklaus poked his head in the room.

"Yeah. I am." Kol spoke, face still buried in his palms.

"Rough night?" Niklaus asked.

Kol lifted his head and nodded.

"It'll get better." Niklaus spoke.

"No it won't. She is in danger." Kol spoke emphatically.

"Trust her. Trust Elijah. She has previous knowledge of fighting skills. She will be fine." Niklaus assured.

Kol chose to ignore the fact that Talia knew how to fight. From his understanding women don't usually take those classes with a few exceptions.

Kol got up from the bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes brother."

Niklaus nodded and left the room.

"What do I have to do to get you?" Kol whispered to Talia's empty room. Kol sighed and flipped the lights off as he left.

* * *

Talia huffed for breath as she hiked.

"Keep up Talia. You have got to be one of the sorriest excuse for a vampire I have ever seen." Galen scoffed as he was leading the group.

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?" Talia muttered.

Elijah hid a smile. "Yes."

"Keep up." Galen tossed over his shoulder.

"What if I just break his nose a little?" Talia pleaded.

"No." Elijah spoke as he walked ahead of Talia.

Talia stuck her tongue out at Elijah.

"I saw that." Elijah said without looking back.

That night they camped in the woods.

"How much farther, Galen?" Talia asked as she sat before the fire.

"About a day and a half." Galen responded as he messed with his weapons.

Talia flopped on her sleeping bag that night. Talia gazed at the moon. "Four more days. I can make it four more days." She murmured.

* * *

The next morning Talia woke early. That was one intense dream. Talia barely remembered it. All she felt was intense fear. Talia was terrified.

Talia scrambled from her tent and over to Elijah's. "'Lijah?" Talia tentatively knocked on the frame.

"Yes, Talia?" Came Elijah's sleepy voice.

"I-I-" Talia closed her mouth. What the hell was she doing?

Elijah rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Talia hesitated to speak with him. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." Talia stuttered. While she was still scared, her fear was slowly ebbing.

"It is something. You wouldn't have woken me otherwise." Elijah got up and exited the tent. He found Talia, hugging her arms to her chest.

"It's silly." Talia brushed off. "Go back to sleep."

"What is it Talia? Are you cold?" Elijah noticed her shivering.

A noise was heard in the forest. Talia jumped. She turned her frightened green eyes to him.

Elijah was worried. He had never seen Talia like this. Elijah went over to the fire pit and built a fire.

Talia followed him and sat in front of it, hugging her knees to her chest. "It was just a stupid dream." Talia began. "I don't really remember it. All I recall was me dying. It didn't feel like my dream though."

Elijah stiffened.

Talia was too lost in the memory to notice. "It was like I was in somebody else's body. I watched myself get killed by a mysterious person." Talia remembered more the more she talked about it. "I screamed and then I woke up. Well, not woke up exactly. More like I was forcibly ejected from my dream."

Their bond is getting stronger, was what was running through Elijah's head. He didn't know how it was happening with them miles apart. If that was what his brother was dreaming about he didn't want to know what he was feeling when he was awake. Poor Kol.

"Elijah?" Talia's voice broke him from his thoughts. Talia observed the Original. His body was stiff and his emotions were spread all over his face. Talia read concern, sympathy and worry. "You know something. What is it?"

Elijah sighed. "That was not your dream, Miss Talia."

"Yeah it was. I am pretty sure it was my dream." Talia argued.

"If you would let me finish." Elijah scolded. "That was not your dream. That was Kol's dream."

Talia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No. Tell me that isn't true."

Elijah finally got a fire going. He sat back on his heels. "I am afraid so. I once contacted a witch about our mates. I was curious, you see. She told me that part of the whole mate thing was sensing when the other is in distress. It manifests into things like visions and dreams. What you just had was a shared dream between you and Kol. It seems that Kol is so upset that it was sent across to you."

Talia blocked him out after that. Talia stood up abruptly cutting off Elijah. "I need to be alone right now." Talia strode off a little way into the woods until she found a fallen log. Talia sat down in front of it. Talia slowly brought her knees to her chest and rocked a little. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Talia thought back to the fear she felt. It was all Kol. That was what Kol was feeling about ten minutes ago. Talia muffled her sobs into her thighs. Her Kol was feeling fear. All because of her. What Talia didn't tell Elijah was that she heard her voice echoing throughout the dream. " _If we don't come back, know we failed."_ It was on a constant loop in the dream. Talia muffled a gruesome wail. This was all her fault. All because of her stupid fear and her stupid words. Talia cursed Jayden Hewitt to the deepest part of hell where he belonged. Talia was glad Elijah didn't come after her. She liked that Elijah respected her wishes.

Talia cried for a while. Eventually she stopped and stared blankly into space. The sun slowly rose in the east. Talia stood and robotically walked back into camp. She pasted on a fake smile as she saw Galen packing up. Talia took down her tent and gear with a false cheer.

Galen didn't notice the difference but Elijah did. He placed a hand on her shoulder for a quick squeeze and then went about doing his own thing.

When they started out walking, Talia pulled the iPod Rebekah had given her out of her pocket and put the headphones in. Talia scrolled through the music until she landed on a playlist simply titled Talia. Talia clicked play and smiled when the sounds of Hollywood Undead blasted through the speakers. He even remembered she liked Danny.

Talia sent a true smile at Elijah in thanks. Elijah nodded in return and kept walking.

The day passed slowly. Talia hiked for a while listening to her music. She stayed away from Kol's playlist. She wanted to listen to that when she was on the plane home. At lunch time the battery started draining so Talia put away the device.

That night, Talia was afraid to go to sleep. Talia decided to take charge. If she and Kol shared another dream, she was going to try with everything in her to steer it in the opposite direction. Talia made her decision and slipped into sleep.

Talia needn't have worried because that night, almost a thousand miles away, Kol did not sleep.

* * *

Kol tried everything to stay awake. He did not want a repeat of last night. Kol ended up in Talia's room sitting at her window seat hoping with everything in him that she would survive this. Kol's head jerked up when there was a knock on the door in the morning.

"Kol?" Rebekah walked into the room. She sighed as she saw his state.

"Hey, Bekah." Kol rubbed his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than you apparently. Did you get any sleep last night?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Kol stood up and stretched. He yawned. "Did you need something?"

Rebekah shook her head. "We are going out." She announced.

"No." Kol said stubbornly. "I am not."

"Kol, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Rebekah scolded.

Kol went scary silent. "When your mate is in danger and you cannot do anything about it I will remember this." Kol said calmly.

"She will be fine Kol! Elijah will protect her! He knows what she means to you." Rebekah yelled.

Kol sagged and sat back down. "I don't even know if she will want me." Kol confided. He ran a hand through his hair. "She knows how to fight." Kol spoke up. "Do you know any modern woman who knows how to fight that doesn't have a damn good reason to?"

Rebekah embraced her brother awkwardly. "She will be fine Kol. Have a little faith."

"You're right. Maybe I do need to get out of here. What did you have in mind?" Kol stood up.

"I thought we could go for a drive. Head to Washington DC for a day. It is only four hours away. There is this museum there. I figured we could catch up on all that we missed while we were daggered." Rebekah offered.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Kol went into his room and quickly got dressed. Kol flashed downstairs, past a surprised Niklaus and into the waiting car.

Rebekah and Kol hit the road.

* * *

Talia woke the next morning to Elijah shaking her. "Wake up Talia. Last day of hiking."

"Yeah, until we have to hike back. I swear if I have to put up with one more 'keep up' from Galen I will kill the man. I don't care about the curse." Talia grumbled.

Elijah laughed. "Then maybe you should walk a little faster."

"Yeah yeah." Talia mumbled. "Get out. I need to change."

Elijah saluted the girl and exited the tent.

Talia quickly changed and packed up her gear. "Ready to go, Galen."

"Good." Galen took off walking.

After a while, some of the landscape looked familiar. "We are almost there." Galen said.

They were standing on the cliff that Elena and Stefan jumped off in the show.

"The cave is just over there. We have to hike around this lake." Galen pointed across the water.

Elijah opened his mouth but Talia elbowed him in the ribs.

"No." She mouthed.

Elijah sighed and walked after the hunter.

"Keep up Talia." Galen called back, knowing it irritated the little vampire.

Talia growled and made to speed after him when Elijah caught her around the waist. "No." He scolded. "I, nor Kol, need to deal with you being all crazy from the hunter's curse. Knock it off Talia."

Talia blew out a breath. "One more time Elijah. One more time."

Elijah bit back a chuckle and walked after the stalking hybrid.

Three hours later they reached the cave. Galen stopped them outside the entrance. "I need you guys to be at your strongest. I will wait here. Go do whatever you need to to become at your best."

Galen looked disgusted as he watched Elijah pull out two blood bags. The two blood drinkers walked a short distance away. Elijah looked like he was coaching the ginger. Great. She was a young vampire. He hoped she was stronger than she looked. The two drank the blood and walked back over to Galen. "Let's go." Galen led the way through the cave.

Talia grew nervous as she remembered the seal. "So . . ." Talia laughed a little. "I might have forgotten we need a witch."

"I didn't." Galen spoke. He took off his shirt. "Correct me if I am wrong but you are a witch."

Talia blushed. "Yeah but you need a Bennett witch that practises expression magic to . . ." Talia felt really faint. "To . . ." Talia blacked out.

* * *

Talia woke up in a forest. She stood and looked around.

"Welcome child. We have been waiting for you." A woman's voice spoke, scaring Talia.

"Who are you?" Talia turned to see a gorgeous black woman standing behind her.

"Come." The woman walked off.

Talia hesitated for a moment, then followed her.

The woman led her through the forest to a small hut in a clearing.

"Sit." The woman gestured to a chair at a table.

Talia glared, but sat down.

"I am Qetsiyah. I brought you here to give you permission to break that seal. While I loved him, he does need to be stopped. You are more powerful than you know. You have what you need to break that seal." The woman spoke.

Talia sat in stunned silence. "Do you bring me here?" Talia asked.

"I did not." Qetsiyah answered.

"Then who did?" Talia asked.

Qetsiyah shifted impatiently. "We don't have time for that child. All you need to know it that you have the power inside you to break that seal. Just focus and concentrate. Your mate has the right idea, though you probably should be practising with a witch or warlock who can actually do magic."

Talia bristled. "Leave Kol out of this." She snapped. "He is doing just fine."

Qetsiyah sat back, amused.

Talia looked down. "I am sorry."

"No. Don't be. I felt the same way." Qetsiyah stood up. She strode over to Talia and placed her hand on her forehead. "I, Qetsiyah, give Talia Young a brief connection to the Bennett line to break a seal. After it is broken, Talia Young will not have that connection."

Talia glowed for a second.

"You must go child. That will only hold for ten minutes." Qetsiyah ushered Talia out the door. "Oh, and to bring you here we had to temporarily kill you. Sorry about the trouble with your mate."

"What?!" Talia shrieked.

Qetsiyah dragged Talia back through the forest. "Good luck child." Qetsiyah put her fingers to Talia's forehead.

Talia slumped down to the ground. Talia instinctively fought to keep her eyes open but lost the match. Talia's head hit the ground as she blacked out.

* * *

"Talia? Talia, wake up, now!" A hand was shaking Talia's shoulder. "She isn't waking up."

"I told you. She's dead." A scottish brogue filtered into Talia's mind.

Suddenly it all came flashing back to her. Talia sat up with a gasp. "That fucking witch! If she wasn't already dead I will kill her."

Elijah sighed in relief. "I vote we never tell Kol about this."

"He already knows." Talia growled. Talia raised her arms and saw the glow was fading. "Shit. I need to break that seal now." Talia stood up and faced Galen. Talia uncomfortably touched Galen's chest as she broke the seal.

Just like in the show, rocks came crashing down to the ground. Elijah covered Talia with his body while the shaking was going on.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked her over the noise.

"I am fine." Talia called back.

The shaking stopped.

"Now that we are all okay. Let's stop Silas." Galen spoke, starting down the tunnel that opened. "Coming?" He called.

"Yeah." Talia answered. "We can talk later." Talia whispered to Elijah.

Elijah nodded his head and followed behind the ginger girl down into the passageway. It was time to stop Silas. Elijah wanted to be the oldest person on this planet. He carefully picked his way down the slope.

"Keep up Talia." Galen smirked as he called back.

Talia's loud growl echoed down the chamber.

Elijah smirked. This was about to get interesting.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi. Tala here. I left it on a surprise for you. I felt a little evil today. The next chapter will be up soon. I will be home alone all day and will have nothing better to do. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

Talia slowly entered the chamber where Silas was kept. "How are we doing this?" She whispered.

Galen walked up to the mummified figure. "Get ready." He ordered.

Talia and Elijah went to opposite ends of Silas.

Galen grabbed a hunting knife. He slit his hand and let some blood drip onto Silas' mouth. The mummified figure started to move. Talia quickly snapped her hands forward and clamped on Silas' shoulders. Elijah got his feet. Galen quickly grabbed the cure and opened the box. Silas opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Talia used all of her strength to hold him down.

"Hurry Galen." Talia grunted.

Galen placed his hand on Silas' chest and forced the cure past his lips.

With a roar, Silas threw Elijah, Talia and Galen off of him. Silas started for Galen but halfway there he collapsed. Before the three's eyes Silas appeared to age extremely fast. His hair went gray, wrinkles appeared on his skin. His body sagged. "What did you do to me? It shouldn't be working this fast."

"Oh, I added a little boost to it. Someone wants to see you. Just so you know, it is never okay to cheat on someone." Talia spoke angrily.

Silas raised his eyes to Talia. His eyes widened. "The First Protector." He coughed.

Talia's eyes went round. "What do you know of me?"

Silas smirked. "It is said that 'The First Protector and her followers will bring peace to every supernatural creature. They will rule forever along with the first family'." Silas quoted. "I always thought that was me." Silas coughed again. Silas fell to the ground so he was laying flat. "I always thought it was me." Silas breathed his last as his body crumbled to dust in front of them.

"That's it?" asked Elijah.

"Yes." Galen spoke with finality.

"Can we please go? I want to go back." Talia stared at the Elijah with tears in her eyes. "He's hurting. I can feel it. He knows I died."

Elijah wrapped an arm around Talia and guided her out of the cave. "Sure, Talia. Let's go."

Galen followed them without saying a word. He came to be fond of the little hybrid. He liked irritating her. Her reactions were funny. He knew she was having a tough time being away from her mate. What she didn't know was that she just didn't die. She died like a vampire does when you shove a stake through their chest. Her skin greyed. Her veins showed through her skin. He thought the older vampire was about to cry. Galen saw the relief on his face when the girl opened her eyes and came up cursing. Galen gave the ginger her space. He wasn't stupid. He knew about her late night terrors. He hoped everything worked out for the little hybrid.

The three started the long trek back to the shore. One, in almost tears. One, silently. And one comforting the first.

* * *

About two hours earlier, in a different time zone . . .

Kol dropped a pen that he was playing with as his whole body clenched in pain. Kol doubled over. "She's dead." He whispered. Kol was in shock. His worst nightmares were confirmed. Talia was killed. Kol vowed he would hunt down the person responsible for killing his Talia.

Kol didn't notice Rebekah leading him to the car and speeding away. He was too busy making plans. If Talia was dead it was most likely Elijah was as well. Kol's mind was working overtime trying to save what family he has left and making plans to hunt down Silas and kill him.

Rebekah was worried. They were in a shop and Kol almost collapsed in pain. Rebekah immediately knew it was Talia. The look of devastation on Kol's face could not be for anything else. Rebekah compelled the curious bystanders away and led Kol to the car. Rebekah got Kol situated in the seat and sped off.

Rebekah called Nik. "Hey, Nik? We have a problem. Something must have happened to Talia and Elijah. Kol collapsed and is now in some kind of shock or trance. He isn't responding to anything and I am really worried." Rebekah rushed her words out the second Niklaus answered his phone.

" _Are you on your way home?"_ Nik asked.

"Yes. I have him in the car and I am about an hour away from you." Rebekah flicked her eyes over to her older brother and saw him in practically the same state.

" _Come home quickly sister. I will try to reach Elijah."_ Niklaus spoke.

"Okay. See you in half an hour to forty five minutes." Rebekah closed her phone and poured on the gas.

Unknown to Rebekah was Kol's plans to escape as soon as possible. It was almost a burning need to hunt down Silas.

Rebekah pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion. She put the car in park and saw that Kol already left the seat.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled. "Kol is gone!"

In less than a second Niklaus stood in front of her. "I'll go after him. You stay here and get the basement ready. I found this." Niklaus pressed a dagger into her hands. "It was the only one I found. Maybe Kol did it on purpose maybe not but we need to stop him. I couldn't get a hold of Elijah. I need you to keep trying." Niklaus also put a phone in her hands. "I will be back soon." Niklaus pointed his nose in the wind and took off after his distraught little brother.

Rebekah went in the house and got everything set up.

Thirty minutes later a loud crash was heard as Nik brought Kol into the house.

"Bekah! I could use a little help." Niklaus shouted.

Rebekah ran into the room with a phone pressed to her ear. "I can't get a hold of Elijah."

"Don't you get it! They are both dead!" Kol yelled, angrily. "Talia's . . ." Kol choked back a sob.

Nik dragged Kol to the basement.

"No! I have to stop him!" Kol struggled.

"Rebekah do you have the dagger." Niklaus asked.

Kol froze for a moment then fought harder. "No. I promise I won't go anywhere. I will wait for you to contact Elijah if he is still alive. Don't put me in the box."

Niklaus and Rebekah shared looks.

"Do you swear to stay in your room until we have called Elijah." Rebekah placed a hand on Kol's shoulder.

Kol shook her off. "Yes."

"Fine."

As soon as those words left Niklaus' mouth, Kol ran to Talia's room. He decided he would wait exactly one hour and thirty minutes. If they hadn't reached Elijah by then, he was taking off. Once in her room, surrounded by her scent, Kol fell apart. He was so wrapped up in his grief he didn't notice when Talia came back to life.

Kol threw a lamp at the wall. It felt good to release some of what he was feeling, so he went on a rampage, trashing Talia's room. She was dead. She wouldn't care. Kol looked at the piece of jewelry he had clenched in his fist. After Talia passed out the day she saved him, he kept it in his pocket. Kol threw the necklace at the wall. "Damn it!" He roared.

* * *

Talia, Elijah and Galen were twenty minutes into their walk when Elijah's satellite phone rang.

"Hello?" Elijah answered.

" _You finally answered the phone. Kol is going crazy. What the hell happened? Where is Talia?"_ Rebekah's voice came through the tiny speaker.

"Talia is right here. She is fine. We had a little," Elijah paused for a moment. "Mishap."

Talia scoffed. "Mishap. Nice way of saying that a witch killed me." She mumbled.

Elijah shot her a look. Talia mimed zipping her lips.

" _What witch? Look, just let Talia talk to Kol, please. Just to say she is alive. Kol! No!"_ Rebekah yelled.

There were sounds of a scuffle over the phone. " _Talia?"_ Kol's voice came over the line.

Elijah wordlessly handed over the phone. Talia bit her lip and took the device from Elijah. "Hey Kol."

" _Talia."_ Kol breathed. " _Whatever happened doesn't happen again are we clear?"_

"I'm sorry." Talia pressed the phone to her forehead. Tears were leaking down her cheeks. "Look, we need to talk when I get back." Talia said as calmly as she could. "There are things you need to know before we can jump right into a relationship."

Kol inhaled sharply. " _You aren't going to ignore me anymore? What happened?"_

Talia gave a watery laugh. "Let's just say, you owe Elijah a little."

Elijah smirked. His little brother does owe him. Elijah tuned out the rest of their conversation. All he cared to catch were little snippets.

"Kol, I am fine. I will be back in three days . . . yes, I swear I will talk to you . . . I am sorry about that . . . argh! You are infuriating! . . . I will see you when I get back. See you soon. Bye." Talia hung up the phone. Talia held it out to Elijah.

Elijah took the phone and pocketed it.

"Let's keep going." Galen looked at the sky. "We have about four more hours of sunlight left. We can hike for two more hours then camp for the night. Do try to keep up little hybrid." Galen smirked at Talia.

Talia smiled at him. "I'll try Galen."

Galen and Elijah started walking. Talia hitched her pack higher on her shoulders and glanced over her shoulder one last time. "Rest in peace Silas." She whispered. Talia turned around and hiked after Galen and Elijah.

* * *

Four days of weary travel later, Talia and Elijah were pulling up in front of the house.

As soon as the car was in park, Talia's door was yanked open. Talia jumped out of the car. Kol and Talia met in a bone crushing hug in the middle of the walkway.

"I am sorry." Talia cried. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Kol satisfied himself by running his hands over her back and head. "You're fine. You're okay. You're alive."

Elijah leaned against the car and was joined by Niklaus and Rebekah.

"Was it as bad for you as it was for us?" Niklaus asked.

Elijah nodded. "Yes it was. They did dream share once."

"What? I thought that was a myth?" Rebekah questioned.

"Oh, it is true. Talia woke me up at three in the morning our second night into hiking. Poor girl was shaking with fear. I never knew the full dream. She told me a little." Elijah rubbed his forehead. "If you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep. It has been a while since I had to sleep outside." Elijah walked over to Talia who was still in Kol's arms. "Talia? I am going to shower and get some sleep in an actual bed. Will you be okay for a few hours?"

Kol growled at him.

Talia twisted herself out of Kol's embrace. "I'll be fine, 'Lijah. Get some good sleep." Talia leaned up and, shocking all of Elijah's siblings, kissed his cheek.

Kol tugged Talia back into him.

"Just what happened on that island?" Rebekah asked absently.

"A lot." Talia shrugged. "Elijah and I talked and we came to an understanding. He will protect me and I will protect his family."

"You do know Elijah never lets anyone protect us unless they are close to him." Niklaus pointed out.

Talia sighed tiredly. "Like I said, a lot happened. I stink. I need a shower, some sleep, and then we can talk." Talia leaned up and kissed Kol's cheek. "We will talk later. I promise, I am not ignoring you. I am just exhausted."

Kol was shocked. That was the first time since she had been here that she initiated contact between them.

Talia looked at Rebekah and Niklaus. "We will talk in about four or five hours." Talia grabbed her backpack and walked into the house.

* * *

Talia stumbled her way out of the shower. She finally felt clean. After seven days without a shower, Talia felt dirty and grimy.

Talia was so tired she didn't even flinch when she saw Kol in her bed. She just got in her bed and curled up next to him. Talia yawned. "I am glad I saved you, Kol."

Kol nodded and pulled Talia closer. "Me too, Darling. Me too."

"We need to talk." Talia mumbled, sleep pulling at her.

"We will. Just sleep now." Kol murmured.

Talia slipped off into slumber.

Kol laid there, reveling in Talia being in his arms. He kept stroking her body making sure she was still there. They had to talk. Kol didn't know if he could keep having her ignore him.

Talia muttered Kol's name and cuddled closer in her sleep. Kol smiled. He was just starting to be happy. Kol frowned. He hoped no one took her away. Kol unconsciously pulled her closer. Kol kissed her hair. He vowed if someone killed her again he would burn the world to the ground.

* * *

Talia slowly woke up, her senses overwhelmed with that earthy scent of Kol. Talia tensed. What was she thinking? Talia snapped her body upright and pulled herself from Kol's arms.

Kol clenched his fists. "I thought you weren't ignoring me anymore Darling?"

"I'm not." Talia curled in on herself. "Please, Kol, will you listen to everything I have to say before you act?"

A muscle in Kol's jaw ticked but he nodded. "As long as you come here Darling. I need to touch you. Just to know you are real."

Talia reached her hand out. Kol grabbed it. Kol relaxed a bit.

Talia took a deep breath. "It started with a guy. Jayden Hewitt was his name. I was nineteen and stupid. I thought he was a good guy. Turns out he had a thing for Matty and was using me to get to her. When I found out I tried to beat the crap out of him." Talia looked down and traced patterns on Kol's hand. "He just laughed at me, called me pathetic and ended up sending me to the hospital for about a week. I had a huge amount of bills after that" Talia paused. "He tried to rape Matty. We are lucky Jordan heard us and called the police. I swore off relationships after that." Talia looked up at Kol strongly. "I want this. I want you. Just . . . can we take this slow. I know you will never treat me like that but I need to go slow." Talia had tears in her eyes.

Kol pulled Talia closer. "I promise you, Talia, we can go as slow as you want."

Kol made to kiss her forehead but Talia leaned up and caught his lips with hers. The kiss was hesitant and chaste but Kol ached to take it further. Kol pulled away before he could push Talia further than she wanted to go.

There came a cautious knock on the door. Kol and Talia turned their heads to face Rebekah as she entered the room.

"Hey, Elijah is awake and ready to talk." Rebekah looked at Talia.

"Tell 'Lijah we'll be down in a minute." Talia answered her.

Rebekah nodded and exited the room, giving the new couple some space. Rebekah whispered a quiet yes as she left the room. She had won one of the bets. Nik won the other. Rebekah plotted what she was going to do with that six thousand dollars she just won. Maybe get Talia a new wardrobe.

"What are you so happy about sister?" Niklaus asked her.

Rebekah smirked. "Looks like we both get some money. I won the first bet with Kol. You won the length of time it took."

Niklaus smiled as well.

Elijah walked into the room just then. "What are you two so happy about?"

"Looks like we won the bet. Pay up Elijah." Niklaus spoke.

"Seriously? This again." Talia sighed.

Rebekah and Nik opened their mouths to comment but Talia waved them off. "We need to compare stories first. Then we can discuss that."

Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah sat down in various chairs throughout the room. Kol and Talia sat on the couch. Talia curled into Kol's side. "Here is what happened with us." Talia started.

Elijah and Talia took turns telling Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus about their time away.

"What happened with the hunter?" Rebekah asked.

"We parted ways at the airport in Nova Scotia. I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of Mister Vaughn. Talia after all swore to help him with one thing in return." Elijah answered.

"You do realize what a vampire's word means, right?" Niklaus questioned.

Talia was offended. "Of course I do. We needed his help. I had to do something."

Kol soothingly rubbed Talia's arm. "It's okay Darling."

Talia sat back. "What happened with you guys?"

It was now Rebekah and Nik's turn to tell a story. Kol stayed silent because he didn't want to admit how scared he had been.

"And then Kol went and trashed your room." Rebekah was saying.

Talia raised an eyebrow at Kol. Kol shrugged and smiled at her. Talia rolled her eyes.

"Are you listening?" Rebekah demanded.

Talia nodded. "Yes I was. You were saying that you spent the last three days cleaning my room."

"Well, that's about it." Rebekah spoke sourly. She was upset with Talia. Kol had his mate, Rebekah wanted hers.

Talia gazed at Rebekah. She noticed her tone with her. _What do I do? I know she wants her mate, but how will I bring him to her? What about Matty? When will she show up?_

" _Go to New Orleans."_ That same voice from before ordered. " _Save the witches."_

Talia jumped.

"You okay Talia?" Elijah asked.

Talia looked around nervously. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Kol narrowed his eyes.

"We don't like lying, Talia." Niklaus warned.

Kol studied the girl in his arms. His mind snapped back to when she punched him in the chest. She looked about the same. "What is going on Darling? What is scaring you?" Kol asked.

Talia looked up and met Kol's dark brown eyes. "I have been hearing a voice." She whispered, still looking at Kol. "It's a female voice and she always talks to me when I am wondering about the future. The first time I was wondering about the information I have. She soothed me and told me it would all work out. This time I was wondering about Rebekah's mate and how I will bring him to you. She told me to go to New Orleans and save the witches."

"What does that mean? 'Save the witches'?" Elijah questioned.

Talia sighed and got comfortable in Kol's arms. "Who is ready for another story?"

The Originals shared looks. One by one they got more settled in their seats.

"In the series after you guys defeat Silas, you guys leave Mystic Falls. By this point, and I hate to bring this back up but there it is important, Kol and Finn have both died in Mystic Falls. You three felt that you have lost so much to this town you agreed and left. You scattered. Rebekah went to Paris, Elijah was about to leave the country, and Nik went to New Orleans. He had gotten wind of a witches plot to kill him. It wasn't true. Well, it was partly true. See, Nik had slept with Haley and she got pregnant. The witches of New Orleans had captured her and when Nik didn't believe it, they lured Elijah to town. The witches wanted a deal. See, in New Orleans right now, it is being ruled over by vampires. Witches can't practice magic. If they do, they are killed in the street in front of everyone. Since witches in New Orleans practice ancestral magic, their dead is kind of important to them. Sometimes this so call king will take the witch's body so she can't be laid to rest." Talia paused for breath and to let all of that sink in.

Kol was furious, Talia could tell. He had clenched his hands tighter on hers. Talia rubbed her hand soothingly on his arm.

"The witches wanted an Original's protection. The first asked Nik but he declined. They then exploited Elijah's weakness. His family. This king was not pleased with the Originals in his city. It turned into a major war. Eventually dragging Rebekah back into it. It came to a truce when Nik, in all his hybrid glory, fought this king's army and they came to a standstill. The thing is, the witches had another reason for doing this. They were in the process of doing an ancient ritual called the harvest. Correct me if I am wrong, but every three centuries, the ancestors of the land demands that four witches be sacrificed and they teach them in death. I don't know if they get brought back to life or not. But the last time this happened in New Orleans it was 1712 and they didn't have the right recording of the event. Some witches didn't want this to happen. They didn't know if their loved ones will come back. So, this king interrupted the ritual and kidnapped one of the girls. The ritual was down to the last girl. Davina is her name. Davina now has the power of three powerful witches and her own powers as well. The king hid away Davina and she spies on the witches for this king. I guess that voice wants me to save the witches." Talia finished.

"What is this king's name?" Niklaus asked quietly.

"Marcell." Talia stated firmly.

There were gasps.

"I thought he died." Rebekah murmured.

"No. He is very much alive." Talia was scared. She didn't want to face Marcell alone. Kol's scent drifted to her nose as he shifted. No. She wasn't alone. She had Kol at least.

"What happened to the baby?" Elijah asked.

Talia snapped back to the here and now at that. "She was fine. She ended up being born in trouble but what else is new to your family. Her name was Hope Mikaelson. She was part werewolf, part vampire and part witch. She was the first tribrid. Now that I am here, I kinda claimed that. Haley's story is interesting. She is the daughter to a pack's alpha pair. The Crescent pack? Anyway, her parents were killed and Marcell managed to get her out of town when she was little. He got her into a human family. She triggered her werewolf gene when she got into a boating accident. So Hope kinda is royalty." Talia hummed. "Never thought about it like that. Hope's mother is werewolf royalty. Her father is vampire royalty. So, technically, Hope is a princess."

The Originals mouths were dropped.

"Anything else we should know?" Niklaus asked sarcastically.

Talia thought for a moment. "Oh, yes. Davina, trying to kill you three, manages to bring back Kol and Finn from the dead." When the Originals went to comment, Talia smirked and continued. "Along with your mother and father."

The four siblings mouths snapped shut and glared at her.

Talia laughed. "That was so funny."

Kol chuckled a little. "Okay, it was a little funny."

Elijah laughed as well. "Over the days spent with Talia, I have noticed she does have a sense of humor."

Talia frowned. "It has been said that my sense of humor is morbid."

"Oh? Do tell." Nik leaned closer to Talia.

Talia thought for a moment. "Okay. So I was at my work and I was watching this mom and her two almost adult daughters. The mom told the girls to do something and they complained that they were full grown and didn't need their mother to tell them to do it. The mother looked at her kids and said 'when does a mother ever stop telling her kids what to do'. I looked down and muttered 'when the mother is dead.' My coworker gasped and smacked my arm. She told me I have a very morbid sense of humor. I shrugged and turned away. I am just lucky the mother and her kids never heard me."

The Originals stared in shock at her.

Talia got defensive. "What? I am bluntly honest. I have a morbid sense of humor. I love sarcasm. I have all of those things. They make up the basis of who I am. If you don't like it you can-"

"Talia, darling, it's fine. We get it." Kol soothed.

Tali smiled. "Thank you."

The others smiled at her as well.

Talia's stomach growled. Talia gave Nik puppy eyes. "Please can you make me some food. All I had to eat on the island is food Elijah brought." Tali pouted out her bottom lip.

Nik glared at her. Talia stared back. Her stomach rumbled again. Nik sighed. "You're helping." He said.

"Yes!" Talia cheered. She jumped up and tackled Nik. "Thank you!"

In a burst of speed, Talia and Nik disappeared into the kitchen.

Kol looked startled but quickly hid it.

"She's a whirlwind." Rebekah said. "If she ever got as excited shopping for clothes as she does cooking food, I would have trouble keeping up with her."

Rebekah was still down about not having her mate.

"What are we going to do about New Orleans?" Kol asked.

"I think we need to-" Elijah stopped talking as a huge fuzzy shape was taking place in the living room. It faded in and out like a pulse. Soon it cleared to show two figures. One standing upright. The other was clutching the others arm in a hard grip.

"Talia?" Elijah called. "I think you need to see this."

Talia came into the living room wiping her hands on a towel. "What is it Elijah?" Talia looked up and froze in shock. "How did you get here?"

* * *

 _ **Tala -**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi. Tala here. I finally got this chapter done. I am still sick it's just a sinus infection. The doctor's here don't treat that, but because of my disorder, they gave me some antibiotics. The only symptoms I really get with a sinus infection is the migraines and the runny nose a bit. I put a bit of fall fluff at the end of this chapter. Where I am at right now, it is super windy. I had to go out and secure our backyard. These strong windy days in the fall is natures way of knocking down all of the leaves to make it ready for winter. Actually it is supposed to snow today. The weather app I have says we have a 60% chance of snow later today. Have a good day! I get snow and ice. I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

"What? No hug? No 'Hey sis. How have you been?' Or even the classic screaming of my name that you do so well." The first girl asked. Her hair was light blonde and was tied up in a ponytail.

The second girl had red hair so dark it looked burgundy. Her big blue eyes were widened in shock. She kept glancing from each of the Originals to Talia and back again. "Talia? What is going on?"

Talia flicked her eyes between the two girls. Talia got a look on her face and glanced between Elijah and the red head. She also looked between the blonde and Nik. Talia grinned.

"Guys?" Talia addressed the Originals. "Meet my little sister Matilda Young. Please call her Matty. And this is Jordan Cooper. The best damn friend anyone could ask for. Matty? Jordan? You know who they are."

"Yes. But how are we here?" Jordan hissed.

Talia looked at the two girls. Talia leaned up to whisper in Kol's ear. Kol got a huge grin on his face. "We will talk later Darling." Kol said out loud.

"Talia Michelle Young you better answer me! Right now!" Jordan yelled.

Talia reached out and grabbed the two girls by the arm. "If you will excuse us." Talia dragged them up to her room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Matty exploded.

Talia held up her hand and did the privacy spell. Matty and Jordan's jaws dropped. Talia put the sage in a bowl. "Now we can talk. Lay it on me."

The two girls spewed question after accusation after fear.

"Are you done and ready to hear what I have to say?" Talia said after they calmed down for a minute. The two scared girls nodded. "Okay. As you probably guessed, we are in the show Vampire Diaries about to be in The Originals. I was brought here at the time Kol was about to be killed. I don't know who brought us but I do know why."

"Does it have to do with the fact that you are apparently a witch?" Jordan demanded.

"Yes." Talia nodded. "Look. I am scared to. What I am about to tell you will never and has never happened in the show. From here on out we are on our own with what we know. Nothing will go the same as the show. For one, as you can see, I saved Kol. For two, Silas is already defeated."

Jordan looked impressed. "You did good. How long have you been here?"

Talia thought back to the beginning. "Uh. . . about two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Matty scoffed. "Try four months for us, Sister?" Matty scorned the word.

Talia got teary eyed. "I'm sorry, Matty. I know I promised-"

"Your promises don't mean shit right now!" Matty screamed. "I waited for you. I cried myself to sleep thinking you left me for good. I was all alone, Talia! I was all alone."

Talia broke down in sobs. "I'm sorry."

Matty stared evenly at her.

"So. . ." Jordan piped up. "What is going on with you and Kol? You looked pretty cozy down there."

Talia choked out a watery laugh. "He's my mate."

* * *

"Does she realize the spell didn't work?" Rebekah wondered. The Originals clearly heard every word being spoken.

"I don't think so." Niklaus spoke.

Kol was pacing and growling, his vampire fangs out. He felt Talia's distress. He heard her little sister yell at her. Kol understood where she was coming from. That and she was his mate's little sister was the only reason why he wasn't going to go up there and rip Matty's throat out. Kol froze when he heard Talia say that he was her mate. His fangs retracted as he felt a warmth flood his chest.

* * *

Talia watched as Jordan's jaw dropped yet again. "Explain!" She barked.

Talia told Matty and Jordan about the First Protector thing and what Silas said. Talia told the story about how her powers came into existence and explained just what she was. Talia had to show them her hybrid features and her witchy powers to make them believe.

Jordan snorted. "I can believe what you did to Damon. You have always hated him."

Matty was just looking at Talia, trying to hold in her tears. "Why?"She choked out, interrupting Talia and Jordan's girl talk. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Talia enfolded Matty in her arms. "I am so sorry, Matty. I don't know why I was brought here. When I was on the island, I was temporarily killed. I met with Qetsiyah. She didn't and wouldn't tell me who brought us here. But we were brought here for a reason. We have to protect them. Just like I always protected you." Talia rubbed her hands down Matty's back. "It's okay. I'm here now. I promise I won't leave you this time, and if I do, you can bet that it wasn't willingly and I will fight to my last breath to get back to you." Talia crooned.

Matty gave one last heaving sob and wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna find the person who sent us here and I am going to give them a lesson in not messing with the Youngs."

"You know, that might be a problem." Jordan thought out loud. At Talia and Matty's looks she explained. "You both have the same last name as April Young. The pastor's daughter."

Talia and Matty got a weird look on their face. "I never noticed that."

Jordan shrugged. "Happy to point that out for you. Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"You can stay here. I am." Talia said, offhandedly. "I am sure Nik has two extra rooms somewhere around here."

* * *

Downstairs, Nik got an evil smirk on his face.

"What's with the smile, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, I am going to do Kol a little favor. Just play along when that happens. Trust me, you'll know when it does." Niklaus grinned when he saw Rebekah figure it out.

"What are you planning?" Kol asked warily.

"Something to help you sleep at night, little brother." Nik smiled innocently.

Kol's eyes widened when he figured it out. "Perfect." Kol's grin was just as wicked as his brother's.

* * *

"Any more questions?" Talia asked her sister and friend.

"Yes." Jordan raised her hand. "Do we have mates?"

Talia didn't answer. She just smiled mysteriously and opened the door.

"Talia!" Jordan called. "We do, don't we?"

Talia smirked and walked downstairs. Jordan ran after her. Jordan grabbed Talia's arm, bringing her to a stop. "Tell me." She hissed.

Talia thought for a moment. "No." Talia yanked her arm from her best friend and entered the living room.

"No?" Jordan mouthed. "Talia?" Jordan barged into the room and froze again at the sight of the Originals.

"Nik? Do you have two extra rooms for Matty and Jordan?" Talia asked.

Nik frowned. "No. I only have the one you are staying in."

Elijah opened his mouth and was elbowed by Rebekah. Rebekah gestured with her eyes to Kol then back to Talia.

Talia opened her mouth to protest when Niklaus continued. "You have our four rooms. Then you have Finn's room, the room our mother used where she still has things in. In all that is six rooms. And the only extra room was and is now yours Talia. In all this house has seven bedrooms."

Talia frowned. "Looks like we have to share. Matty, Jordan we can-"

"No need for that, Darling. You can share with me." Kol interrupted, looking at Talia.

Talia blushed. "Kol?"

"Oh, that works perfectly. Miss Cooper and Miss Young can have Talia's old room and we can move Talia into Kol's room." Elijah spoke.

A timer went off in the kitchen when Talia moved to protest. "Look at that, Love, your lunch is ready." Nik walked off to the kitchen to take the food out of the oven.

"Okay. I will help you move Talia." Rebekah hooked her arm through Talia's and pulled her upstairs. Jordan shot glares at Rebekah.

Elijah and Kol exchanged looks. They hoped that things wouldn't get messy between Rebekah and Jordan.

Kol caught Talia's eyes as she left the room. Her stare was uncomfortable. Kol fought hard not to squirm. He succeeded when Talia was pulled from his sight. Kol let out a sigh of relief.

"She's on to us brother." Kol spoke in his home language.

Elijah looked amused. "It would seem so." He responded back using English.

Matty and Jordan were standing awkwardly by the couch. They didn't know what to do.

Matty huffed and moved to sit down on the couch. "What exactly has been happening? I know Talia edited stuff. Care to explain?"

Jordan sat next to Matty with her own steely glare.

Kol and Elijah shared looks again. Elijah sat down in an armchair close to Jordan. He didn't know why, he just wanted to be close to her. Kol sat down as well.

"Talia arrived here the night I was going to be killed." Kol started. "I was being burned by Jeremy Gilbert with vervain when in comes this girl and she throws herself between me and the spray. Elena moved her aside. The little Gilbert comes after me with the stake and Talia throws herself in it's path. The stake was embedded in her shoulder. I was in shock. Here is this human who I have never met in my life and she took a stake for me. Jeremy was trying to get the stake from her shoulder to kill me, Elena was lost in the bloodlust, and I snapped out of it as I heard my brother coming. So, I picked up the girl and I ran here. She passed out on the trip and I gave her my blood. I questioned her when she showed up and it didn't even phase her. I didn't believe her about the tv show thing until she gave me proof. We were talking and Bekah came home. This little human was fascinating. She can't be compelled, even when she was human, she could read me like a book, and she made instant friends with Bekah." Kol paused for a moment. "The next morning we had a bit of a spat and I left the house. Talia tracked me down and we had a talk. I was being a bit of a cad and Talia stormed from the building. The next thing I knew was that Talia had defended my family against Elena and her friends. Talia passed out at the first sign of her powers. She came into what she is now, over the course of five hours. Rebekah was there from the beginning. We all eventually came to be by her. She first became a werewolf. Then next thing was her witch side and the last was her vampire side. Over the course of the next three days, Talia almost killed Damon, froze us accidentally with her magic and skipped out on lessons to go shopping with Bekah."

Elijah took over for a moment. "We finally got around to teaching her and then came Silas and the island. She was temporarily killed by a witch who wanted to speak with her. I don't mean killed like vampire snapped neck die. I mean her skin went grey and her veins showed." Elijah looked haunted.

Kol clenched his fist and looked down at that. He knew that she had died, but Elijah describing it pounded that fact home.

"We ended up giving Silas the cure. We made our way back home and just got here about six hours ago." Elijah continued. "You have to understand something Miss Young. Talia may have been here for two weeks, but we have come to love her as family. You hurting her like that will not be tolerated, sister or not." Elijah stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. Elijah sent a look at Kol and left the room.

Matty got up to leave as well, when Kol spoke. "She never stopped talking about you."

Matty froze.

"Both of you." Kol flicked his eyes between both girls. "Whenever we talked about moving away, she refused to even think about it until you showed up. She wanted to travel the world with us but she really wanted you to be there more. She even kept going on about the fun times she had with the both of you." Kol stood up and left the room as well. "Think about it."

Matty and Jordan exchanged tearful looks. Talia never forgot them. Even when she had new friends. They vowed right then that they would follow Talia into anything.

Matty and Jordan fell to the floor screaming in pain.

* * *

Upstairs. About thirty minutes ago . . .

Talia huffed as Rebekah grabbed her clothes and shoved them into a bag to carry next door.

"Bekah?" Talia asked.

Rebekah paused for a minute and inclined her head.

"I am scared." Talia whispered.

Rebekah put down the armful of shoes she had and went over to Talia.

"I know Kol wants more but I don't want to go that fast. I mean sharing a room?" Talia paced as she spoke.

"Talia." Rebekah grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. "It is just sleeping in the same bed. That's it. That is all you have to really do in there. Answer this, how well did you sleep when you slept in the same bed as him?"

Talia blinked as she thought back. "Really well."

"There you go. You slept great with him. If he ever does something you are not ready for, tell me and I will have Elijah talk to him." Rebekah answered.

Talia laughed. "I think Elijah would kick his ass for doing that to me."

Rebekah smiled. "You would be surprised. Looks like you really don't know everything." Rebekah went back to moving Talia's things.

Talia was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Rebekah smiled secretly and just kept moving clothes. She then frowned. "Are you kidding me!?"

Talia jumped. "What?"

"We now have to get three complete wardrobes." Rebekah said.

Talia grinned. "Put it this way. We can have a girls day. Go out, do some shopping, have some lunch, more shopping and then we can either have a night in, or a night out at a club." Talia then frowned. "Matty is fifteen, though. I think we would have to keep it in for a few years. But then, we can go clubbing."

Rebekah smiled and opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by two ear piercing screams.

Talia went white as a ghost. "Matty! Jordan!" Talia used her vamp speed to run downstairs. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

* * *

In the kitchen. About ten minutes before Matty and Jordan's screams . . .

Niklaus hummed as he took the roast he made for Talia out of the oven. Talia looked exhausted. He knew that she had never had good dreams when she was here. He hoped that staying with Kol will help her. Nik loved his family and wanted to keep them close and happy.

Niklaus turned and put the roast on the counter and almost jumped because Elijah was right behind him.

"What are you trying to pull?" Elijah asked. "I know that we have three extra rooms. Not counting the one Talia was in."

"I was helping out our little brother. You weren't here, you didn't know how bad his dreams were. I am hoping Talia will help with that." Niklaus explained.

Elijah nodded. "And you had to lie to her about it?"

Niklaus smirked. "Do you think she would have done it otherwise?"

Elijah opened his mouth to comment when two ear shattering shrieks pierced their ears. Niklaus and Elijah ran into the other room.

They made it before Talia and Rebekah, they barely had a chance to process what was happening before the two girls showed up.

* * *

Outside about 10 minutes before Matty and Jordan's screams . . .

Kol went outside to the patio. He looked at the stars and remembered a time when a young ginger girl was telling him about her. It all went downhill from there. He just had to be stupid and push her away. Now, he is lucky that she wants to be with him. Kol's vampire face came out as he thought of Talia. He wanted another taste of her blood but knew it wouldn't happen for a while. Blood sharing was extremely sensual.

Kol's thoughts drifted back to what Elijah said inside. " _Her skin went grey and her veins showed."_ Kol shoved that image aside viciously.

Kol thought about what Talia whispered in his ear. Both of his brothers have their mates right in front of them. Talia told him and then she asked him to not tell them. Matty was only fifteen and she wanted them to work it out for themselves. Kol, being the mischievous person he is, agreed. It was just too easy for them if they told the pairs. Kol wanted revenge. Revenge on Nik for daggering him for one hundred years. Revenge on Elijah for letting his mate die on his watch.

Kol heard the screams but waited a bit longer to go back inside. At Talia's yell of fury, Kol decided to join his family. Talia was just too cute angry to miss.

* * *

Talia froze in shock. Matty's body was contorting into shapes like she was shifting into a wolf. Jordan looked like she had her neck snapped.

"What the hell happened!?" Talia yelled. She ran over to her sister and friend. She felt Jordan's neck and found no pulse. Talia bit back tears. "Her neck is broken. She didn't have any vampire blood. She's dead." Talia whimpered.

Matty's screams tapered off into growls and snarls.

The Originals stared in shock as a white blond wolf walked up to Talia and whined. The wolf sniffed Jordan's dead body and nuzzled it. The wolf sat back and howled.

Talia knew she had to shift and started stripping. Talia heard Kol's infuriated growl and Elijah and Klaus turned their backs. She knew she would be hearing from Kol tonight, but this was more important. Talia shifted into her wolf and welcomed her new pack sister. Talia nipped Matty's ear and prodded her over to Niklaus. They sniffed his legs and Matty got excited. Talia's wolf watched on fondly. Talia snapped at her and ushered her over to Elijah.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about when Talia first turned.

Matty sniffed around Elijah. Next was Rebekah. Last was Kol.

Talia stood proudly by Kol and let Matty sniff him. Matty bared her teeth at Kol. She could smell his feelings for Talia.

Talia growled at Matty and stood protectively in front of Kol. Matty whimpered and rolled over onto her stomach.

Niklaus watched in fascination. Talia just kept surprising him.

Talia started shifting back. Matty started as well.

Everyone who could turned their backs.

In half an hour Matty and Talia were in their human forms.

Talia slipped on her clothes. Matty took the clothes Rebekah offered.

"What are we going to do about . . ." Rebekah let her voice trail off as she looked at Jordan.

"Nothing." Talia said. "Matty and Jordan must have pledged their loyalty to me. They transitioned into my "followers" as Silas put it. When I shifted I must have unlocked a piece of knowledge someone left. There will be four protectors. I am the first. I will be the only one who will be more than one species. Jordan will be the Vampire Protector. Matty is obviously the Werewolf Protector. All we need is to have the Witch Protector. Remember what Silas said: 'The First Protector and her followers will bring peace to all supernatural creatures and will rule forever with the first family'." Talia quoted. "Kol and I are the main pair. The First Mates if that makes sense. Jordan will be the one over the vampires. Matty will be the one over the werewolves." At the Originals confused looks, Talia bit her lip. "Let's think of it this way. In a monarchy, Kol and I would be King and Queen. Jordan would be like a Duchess. She would handle most things herself, but on the big things she would report to Kol and I. Same for Matty. She would be Duchess over the werewolves. Whoever Jordan marries would be a Duke. Again, same for Matty. Whoever she marries would also be a Duke. If Kol and I could have kids, they would be the princes or princesses. Get it?"

The Originals nodded.

"What about the witches?" Rebekah asked.

Talia nodded. "That would be the Witch Protector. Whoever they are would also be either a Duke or Duchess. Whoever they marry would be the opposite."

Talia and Kol shared secret smiles. They knew the gender of the last protector. Also, Elijah would be a Duke of Vampires and Nik would be the Duke of Werewolves.

"So . . . Now that your sister is finally here, where would you like to go? Anywhere in the world is available to you, Love." Niklaus asked.

Talia crouched on the floor by Jordan's head. "We need to move her. A bed would be nice. I wouldn't want to wake on the floor . . ." Talia voice trailed off as she yelped in pain.

Kol was at her side in a split second. "What is it? What's wrong, Darling?"

"My shoulder." Talia gritted her teeth. In a second Talia had run off. "Are you kidding me?!" Her shout echoed through the house. Talia came storming downstairs. "A freaking tattoo." Talia hissed. "I have a freaking tattoo."

Kol looked up. "What is it?"

"A vine with five circles curled in it for places. One is the highest and then there are four more that are lower. Two on one side and two on the other. Three of the circles are already filled. One has, vampire fangs in it. The other has a full moon with a wolfs head howling. The last one is the highest and it's mine."

"What is it?" Rebekah repeated Kol's question.

"The Norse rune for protection." Talia spoke. "Also all of your names are written in old Norse in the vine. Kol's is near the top, next to my circle."

"Where are ours?" Niklaus asked. He was curious.

Talia pursed her lips and wouldn't answer.

Kol was conflicted. He liked that his name was on her, but he also didn't like that his siblings was as well.

Talia, sensing his conflicting emotions, stood up and curled herself into Kol's body. "Anyway, I think I want to travel in Europe for a bit. See France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Denmark, Belgium-"

"We get it, you want to travel all over Europe." Rebekah interrupted.

"Pretty much." Talia nodded.

"Talia?" Matty's groggy voice broke the silence that followed.

Talia moved away from Kol and got down on her sister's level.

"What happened?" Matty whispered.

"You became a protector. You are an immortal werewolf." Talia ran her hand over Matty's head.

"Great." Matty huffed. "I get to sprout a tail and fur once a month."

"It's not that bad, Love." Niklaus spoke.

"Speak for yourself." Matty muttered. "Talia? I am so sore."

"Let's get you to bed, you will be fine in the morning." Talia soothed.

Talia moved to pick up Matty, when Niklaus beat her to it. "I got it, Sweetheart."

Talia smiled. "Okay." Talia watched as Nik walked with Matty to Talia's old room. "I'll just get Jordan now."

"I'll get her." Elijah spoke. He hesitated though and looked between Jordan and where Nik disappeared with Matty. "I'll take her to my room. I already got some sleep today and it isn't even dinner time yet."

Talia grinned. "Okay, Elijah."

Rebekah watched with shrewd eyes. She suddenly lit up and deflated at the same time. They were Elijah and Nik's mates. Her's was still out there somewhere. Rebekah felt that she would never find him. She got a feeling that he was a warlock though.

Elijah carried off Jordan.

Rebekah went and got some sage from Kol's room. Well, she guessed, now it was Talia's and Kol's room. She handed it wordlessly to Talia.

Talia glanced at it then shook her head. "I have a better idea."

Talia made to move out the door but Rebekah held her back for a moment. "Kol needs to be there as well."

Kol shrugged then followed the two girls out of the house.

As soon as they reached the patio, the three took off at supernatural speed. Talia led the way to the lake. In the middle of running Rebekah veered off and went to the orchard. Talia and Kol followed.

"What is it Bekah?" Talia asked when they arrived.

"They're mates. Aren't they?" Rebekah demanded.

Talia looked hard at the girl. Rebekah resisted the urge to fidget. Something about the ginger's green gaze unnerved her.

Talia must have seen something in Rebekah's eyes and softened. "Yes." She answered. "Jordan and Elijah are mates, as with Nik and Matty."

Rebekah was full of despair. "Where's mine?"

Talia pulled the immortal teenager into a hug. "He's out there. You just have to find him. I will let you on on something. My tattoo? Your names are next to a circle. Kol's is at the top next to mine. Elijah's is next to the vampire circle. Nik's is next to the werewolf circle. Your's is next to a blank circle. So, just know he is out there. He will be a warlock though. He will be an immortal warlock. And he will love you."

"How do you know?" Rebekah tried hard to not sniff.

"Because who wouldn't love you. You are a badass, amazing friend, a beautiful girl, and a wonderful person. You just have to see underneath. Under all the bitterness. Under all of the pain and heartbreak." Talia assured. "You want to know what I thought when I first saw you on the screen? I thought 'Wow. That girl is gorgeous. I bet she will be a lot of fun'."

Rebekah smiled. "Thanks Talia."

"You're welcome. Now what do you say about a little wager?" Talia smirked. "I think it is only fair for a little payback."

Rebekah grinned. "I bet you-"

"Hold on. Not money. I don't have any for one, for two let's go with something interesting." Talia's expression was wicked. "I will give you a week out, if Elijah figures it out first. A week where you can do whatever you want with me. Just you and me. No one else. That means no boys allowed."

Rebekah thought for a moment. "Deal. And I will give you a favor of your choice, if Nik figures it out first."

"Deal." Talia and Rebekah shook hands.

Kol was in awe. Talia was amazing. He had never seen anyone stop Rebekah from crying that fast. She was getting her revenge on Nik and Elijah for making a bet on them. She had lifted Bekah's spirits in no time and managed to make her laugh. Kol watched his mate as she giggled. She was beautiful like that. The sunlight made her hair have gold highlights. Her green eyes were sparkling. Her body was shaking in laughter.

Talia danced in the leaves with Rebekah. Talia side glanced at Kol and saw him staring at her. His brown eyes seemed far away. Talia grinned mischievously. She gestured to Kol with her head. Talia and Rebekah playfully danced around him. All of the sudden, Talia tackled Kol sending him sprawling in the leaves. Talia sat on Kol's stomach laughing at his dumbfounded expression. "Got ya." She teased.

Kol grinned. He stood up in a flash, causing Talia to squeal and clamp her legs around his waist.

Rebekah had gone for some mud and leaves and was carrying it in a bucket back to the orchard. When she got there, Talia had her legs around Kol's waist and they were spinning in the leaves. Talia was screaming and laughing the whole time.

Rebekah sat the bucket down and watched them. She wished she could have a love like that.

On one spin, Talia caught Rebekah's eyes. Talia smiled and got out of Kol's arms. "Now Bekah!"

Kol spun around to see Rebekah with a bucket. Kol tried to get away but Rebekah was too fast. Rebekah splashed the bucket of muck all over Kol.

Talia full out roared with laughter. Kol had a surprised look on his face. "Your face-" She broke out in giggles.

Kol grinned as he wiped the mud from his eyes. Kol suddenly ran towards Talia and tried to get her in a hug. Talia dodged him.

Kol turned to Rebekah. "Come here, Bekah? Don't you want a hug?" Kol chased after the two girls. The spent the whole afternoon playing in the woods.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi. Tala here. So . . . I had to completely redo parts of this chapter before I presented it to you. Also, when Kol and Talia are in the meadow, I was listening to the song Heaven. Originally it was sung by Bryan Adams. I was listening to the version that Matt Bomer sings. It can be found on Spotify under the Magic Mike soundtrack. The second movie one. This one took a bit to get out. Don't worry, while my mind is a mess it has a method to it. I generally don't write out a plot line to follow. I just roll with what my mind creates. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own vampire diaries. Also, if you want me to bump the rating up, let me know. I am trying to keep it in the T range but Talia and Kol have a mind of their own and are fighting me. ;) You can either PM me or place your input in a review._**

* * *

When they came back to the house, they were greeted by Elijah and Niklaus. The two older brothers shook their heads. At least they had some fun.

"How are Matty and Jordan?" Talia asked Niklaus. Kol was upstairs taking a shower. Rebekah had things to do in her room.

"Jordan is still out and Matty fell asleep." Nik said as he frowned at the now cold roast on the counter. "It's ruined."

Talia looked it over. "No it isn't." Talia grabbed a knife and started slicing it into thin pieces.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked.

"Making sub sandwiches." Talia responded as she finished cutting the meat. Talia preset the oven and searched for some bread. "Do you have french bread?"

Niklaus went over to cabinet and pulled some out. "Ah, perfect. Can you cut come veggies? We need tomato, lettuce, jalapenos, and maybe some cucumber."

Talia pulled out some bacon and began frying it. Niklaus chopped the vegetables. After the bacon was cooked, Talia pulled some cheese out of the fridge and began slicing that. The oven beeped. Niklaus finished with the veggies and Talia cut the last piece of cheese.

"Now we need small dishes to put them in." Talia hunted around for a bit and found what she was looking for. She placed the food in a buffet type thing. "DINNER!" Talia yelled.

Niklaus winced. "Can you possible scream any louder?"

Talia smirked. "Sure." Talia opened her mouth to yell again but Nik sped over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop." Niklaus growled. Nik removed his hand when he was sure she wasn't going to yell.

Kol entered the room just then. Talia's eyes widened. He was shirtless and water was dripping down his torso. Talia blushed.

"I heard you say dinner?" Kol asked, he smiled when he saw that Talia couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Y-yeah." Talia stammered. Talia cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Sub sandwiches. Just put your meat and cheese on first. We will toast it in the oven for a bit and then you can put on your veggies." Talia spoke to the counter.

"Is something wrong Talia?" Kol mock frowned. This was his payback for the mud. It took ages to get it out of his hair.

Talia quickly glanced up and then back down. "N-no." She stumbled over her words again.

"Are you sure Darling?" Kol moved closer so he was almost in touching distance. "Because you aren't looking at me."

Talia flicked her eyes to his chest and watched a water drop slowly roll down it. Talia blushed. "I-I'm fine."

Kol smirked. He moved closer. He was inches from her. Talia quickly took a step back. Kol took one forward. He slowly backed Talia into the counter.

Niklaus huffed and left the room. Kol barely registered it. He was too busy watching the red creep down Talia's neck. Kol moved even closer to her. Kol leaned down so his lips were brushing her ear. "Are you sure?" He breathed, lips almost caressing her ear.

Talia shivered. She was speechless.

Rebekah walked into the kitchen then. "Gross." She said, loudly, shattering the moment.

Talia froze. She moved to push Kol away, but Kol leaned into her hands. Talia got a good feel of his chest. Talia's cheeks were on fire.

Rebekah began looking things over. "What are you making?"

Kol growled softly and backed up.

Talia scurried away as soon as she had an opening. "Uh . . . we are making sub sandwiches. Just place your meat and cheese on your bread for right now." Talia set the example by putting what she wanted on one side of the bread. Rebekah and Kol followed. Nik and Elijah came in when Talia was putting the tray in oven. Talia made sandwiches for Matty and Jordan. When the first tray came out, Talia showed them how to make them.

"There you go. One sub sandwich." Talia bit into hers and hummed. She was still a bit flustered because Kol still had not put on a shirt.

Kol made his and sat down next to her. He pulled his chair closer so that she would bump into him with every move she made.

Talia gulped. Talia then noticed Kol's barely there satisfaction and smug look. He was doing this on purpose! "You ass!" Talia exclaimed.

The Originals all looked at her.

Talia focused on Kol. "You are doing it on purpose!"

"Doing what, Darling?" Kol gave her an innocent look.

"You know what." Talia glared hotly at him.

Kol smirked. "Okay. You got me. That was payback for the mud. It took forever to get out of my hair."

Talia growled at him. "Go put on a shirt."

Kol leaned back in his seat. "And why would I do a thing like that? I kinda like being without a shirt."

"Kol." Talia warned. "I will make you sleep on the couch."

Kol smiled at her. "You can't sleep without me."

"I don't know. I kinda like having the whole bed to myself." Talia put a finger to her chin. "All of the space and room to roll around in."

Kol, seeing that he wasn't going to win, went upstairs to change.

Talia smirked. She won that round.

Rebekah roll her eyes at their antics.

"So, where are we going after they wake up?" Niklaus asked.

"That would be up to Jordan and Matty when they wake up. All I know, is I am sticking with Kol and Matty." Talia finished off her sandwich.

Niklaus was about to answer, when Talia stiffened. "Jordan." Talia spoke then disappeared. Elijah following a second later.

Rebekah and Kol, who had just entered the room, shared a smile. Niklaus looked suspicious but followed Elijah and Talia upstairs. He grabbed Matty's sandwich on the way.

Kol froze. Talia's blood will call to Jordan. Technically, she is part human. It will do the trick to finish Jordan's transition. Kol left the kitchen, leaving Rebekah all alone.

Rebekah sighed. She guessed she will have to play nice with Jordan, considering she was Elijah's mate. Rebekah didn't like how the redhead took all of Talia's time. Rebekah sighed again and stood up. She had to finish the surprise she was making for Talia and Kol.

* * *

Talia quietly entered Elijah's room. Elijah followed her.

"She is going to wake up soon." Talia murmured. "I can feel it."

Elijah frowned. "I saw what happened when Matilda turned into a wolf, she smelled our scents. Did you do that?"

"Yes." Talia nodded. "I did."

"How? I wasn't here." Elijah had a bad feeling. He glanced around his room.

Talia didn't answer.

"Talia?" Elijah said warningly. "Did you come in my room as a wolf?"

Talia pretended to ignore him.

"Talia." Elijah said sternly.

"Kol let me in." Talia answered.

Elijah sighed. "Talia-"

"All I did was walk around to get your scent. I did not go on your bed or in any rooms. I was a wolf. How could I get into anything? Besides, your siblings were there the whole time." Talia argued.

Elijah opened his mouth to comment when Jordan sat up with a gasp.

"What happened?" Jordan asked. Jordan had gone through something similar to Talia. She understood what she was doing here. Granted, she wasn't supposed to be here so soon. She was meant to come in when the group was in New Orleans. But, since Matty and her had had an argument about the necklace Matty was wearing and kept holding, Jordan had grabbed her arm when she started glowing. And there you have it. Jordan was brought to the show. Jordan knew she was a vampire now. She knew she had a mate, she just didn't know who. Jordan's head snapped up when she caught the most delicious scent ever. It was coming from Talia. Jordan got up out of the bed and ran towards it.

Kol entered the room just in time to see Jordan go for Talia. Kol got in front of her and threw her away. Kol stood protectively in front of Talia. "Don't touch her." He snarled.

Jordan crouched in the corner. "I need blood. Not human."

Talia shoved Kol away. "She needs my blood. She is a special vampire and only my blood can complete the transition. After that she can drink human blood."

Kol growled. He didn't want Jordan to drink directly from the vein. If anyone was going to do it first it was him. Kol ran out of the room and was back in two seconds with a cup. "Here. Don't let her drink from the vein. She will drain you."

Talia was about to argue when she saw the look on Kol's face. It was anger, want and a tiny hint of excitement. Talia bit into her wrist and got blood flowing. Jordan made to jump on Talia when Kol gave her an icy glare. Kol's vampire face was out at the scent of Talia's blood flow. Kol held out the cup and Talia filled it. Talia gave the cup to Jordan. "Drink slowly." Talia advised.

Kol gave small growls and snarls at Jordan drinking the blood. It was extremely difficult to be in the room with Talia and an open blood source. Halfway through Jordan drinking the glass, Kol couldn't take it anymore and fled the room. The back door opened and shut behind him.

Talia frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Elijah sighed. "What is you favorite thing to drink in the world?"

Talia wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"Just answer." Elijah pleaded.

"Um . . . warm apple cider?" Talia answered.

"Imagine there is a vat of warm apple cider in the room. You want it so bad because it is the best thing you ever tasted but it belongs to Kol. It is Kol's most treasured thing. It is keeping him alive." Elijah described.

Talia's mouth watered at the thought of the apple cider.

"That is what it is like for Kol to be in the same room as you every single moment since he met you. The apple cider is your blood." Elijah explained. "Now, imagine that Kol has taken a cup of apple cider and held it under your nose. You still can't have it but it is there, teasing you. What would you do?"

Talia thought about it. "I would probably snatch it and drink it."

"Well, you have less control then Kol. Kol left so he wouldn't drink it." Elijah told her.

Talia's eyes went wide. "So, you're saying my blood is enticing Kol?" Talia whistled. "How on earth can he stand to be near me?"

"A thousand years of control, Sweetheart." Niklaus' voice spoke from the doorway.

"Why was he angry then?" Talia asked. "I saw the anger in his face. Also he got Jordan a cup for the blood."

"Drinking from the vein is very sensual for vampires. Kol probably wanted to be the first and only person to do that with you. I know I would be with my mate." Jordan answered Talia.

Talia's eyes snapped to Jordan. "What did they tell you?"

"Just your basic protector stuff. Now that you swore your allegiance and yada yada yada. Something about a mate. Oh, and my weaknesses. Apparently, I will need a daylight ring or some kind of jewlery." Jordan told them. "I think I want a necklace. Much less obvious than a ring, no offence. Some of those daylight rings are so out there."

"There are only nine vampires in the world who have daylight rings." Elijah stated.

"Not true." Talia spoke, absently. Her mind was still stuck on the whole Kol and her blood thing. "Marcell has been giving vampires daylight rings over the years. If you will excuse me, I have to go speak with Kol." Talia left the room, completely missing the gobsmacked looks on the two Originals faces.

"Is that true?" Niklaus demanded from Jordan.

Elijah stood slightly in front of Jordan at Niklaus' rage.

Jordan nodded her head. "Yes."

"The witches don't stand a chance." Elijah whispered.

"Kol never finds out about this. Rebekah is more rational, but if Kol finds out that witches are being slaughtered with no chance to fight back he will go crazy. You remember how he was in the witch trials of old? Well, this is vampires killing witches. They know what to look for." Niklaus spoke rapidly.

The other two agreed.

"Kol will never know." Elijah spoke.

Jordan nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Rebekah stood in the doorway. "Shall I get everything ready to go to New Orleans?"

The two brothers looked at each other.

"I will help you." Elijah turned to look at Jordan. "Will you be okay here? I can get you a daylight necklace as soon as I can."

Jordan smiled. "I'll be fine Mr. Mikaelson." She teased. "Go and save the witches."

Elijah leaned forward a bit then pulled back sharply. Elijah left the room frowning.

Rebekah smiled at Elijah's confusion.

"I will go and get our things ready." Niklaus followed Elijah down the hall.

Rebekah shot a nasty look at Jordan and marched back to her room. She needed to pack.

* * *

Talia ran downstairs and out the back door into the late evening. The sun was just about to set. Talia followed Kol's scent through the woods until she came to a meadow. Talia stepped into it and spotted Kol laying on the ground, looking at the sky.

Talia walked over to him and sat next to his head. "Elijah told me about the blood thing." Talia picked at the grass.

Kol frowned. "Elijah should keep his mouth shut."

Kol started to get up. Talia flung out her hand and caught his wrist. "Wait?"

Kol sat up facing Talia. "What?"

Talia blushed and looked at the ground. "Would you be able to control yourself if I offered you some?"

Kol frown deepened. "You don't know what you are asking."

"Yes. I do." Talia lifted her head to stare at Kol. Her cheeks on fire she kept talking to him. "I have been having some similar thoughts." She admitted. "A couple of times today I had to stop myself from staring right here." Talia reached her hand out and placed it on Kol's neck. She traced her fingers over his carotid artery.

Kol shivered and caught her hand. He laced his fingers through hers. "I thought you wanted to go slow?" His voice sounded husky to his ears. "Because this Darling, is the opposite of slow."

Talia shrugged. "It feels fine to me." Talia's eyes were latched on Kol's throat.

Kol reached out caught Talia's chin with his other hand. He brought her face up to his. "What is really going on Talia?"

Kol's brown eyes held Talia's green ones.

"It's just, I feel for you. I don't understand or have gone through what you are going through with my blood. Don't get me wrong! I wasn't making up my own urges. They are manageable. It's just when I let it consume me it is all I can do to stop myself from taking a bite out of you." Talia spilled. Talia closed her eyes in shame. "I just don't want you to be hurting."

Kol softened. His Talia was amazing. Who could ever believe that she could be his? Such a strange and beautiful creature. Kol let go of her face and hand and pulled her body into his. "Talia." He breathed. "I'm fine. I am not hurting. I have gone through worse pain than this. I can manage it. It's just that I want to be the only person to drink from your vein." Kol's vampire face came out at the thought.

Talia pulled back to see what had his body stiffening. She caught a glimpse of his fangs before he closed his eyes to compose himself. "Don't." She whispered. Talia reached out a hand and traced the dark veins under his eyes.

Kol's eyes snapped open at her touch. "Talia." He growled warningly.

Talia framed Kol's face with her hands. She brought her lips to his.

Kol remained frozen for a minute. He then returned the kiss. He forcefully kissed her. He deepened the kiss immediately. Talia traced her tongue carefully over his fangs and Kol stilled. He pulled back, breathing hard. "Talia. Stop."

"No." She murmured, trying to kiss him again.

Kol pulled his head back. "I know what you are doing. I promise you. I am fine." Kol's face was back to normal.

Talia wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kol hugged Talia to his chest. "I am fine Darling."

Talia was unresponsive at first, but then she curled into his body.

"When you are really ready we will talk about this again, but until then, know that I am fine." Kol muttered into her hair.

Talia stayed in Kol's arms until the sun had fully set.

"We should probably go back." Talia spoke softly. "Last I heard was that they were getting things ready to go to New Orleans."

"Why?" Kol asked, running his hand over her head.

Talia sighed. "It's worse there than you think. The witches aren't able to defend themselves. Marcell has been giving vampires daylight rings for serving him."

Kol's mind was raging. His people were in danger. Only Talia's body curved into his kept him grounded.

"The werewolves are banished to the bayou and vampires who enter the city are told to either serve Marcell or die. They need us." Talia, sensing her mate's distress, cuddled closer. Talia placed a kiss under Kol's jaw.

Kol shivered. Didn't Talia know that a vampire's neck was sensitive? Obviously not.

"Don't worry. We will save them. Just like you are keeping me from moving too fast and destroying what we have, I will stop you from going too far. I promise. We will save the witches." Talia whispered.

Kol's arms tightened around Talia. "Thanks, Darling."

Kol and Talia laid back and watched the stars come out.

"This place was one I liked to come to when I was human. Back then it was much bigger. The trees have taken over this place." Kol looked around this clearing. Kol heard a wolf howl in the distance. Kol glanced up and saw that it wasn't a full moon. Just a regular wolf then. Kol held Talia closer. "Please tell me you know how to save the witches."

"I will know when we get there." Talia assured. Talia climbed out of Kol's arms and stood up. "Come on. We have to pack." Talia offered her hand to Kol after wiping down her backside.

Kol looked up at her. "Will you still share a room with me?"

Talia smiled softly at Kol. "Of course." She promised.

Kol got up on his feet. "Let's go I have a feeling that if you told Elijah and Nik about the daylight rings they probably wouldn't have told me. They will have thought I would go off the rails."

Talia smirked. "And I am sure you are going to do something about it."

Kol grinned. "Absolutely, Darling."

Kol and Talia ran hand in hand back to the mansion.

At the door they parted ways. Kol ran upstairs to confront Elijah and Talia ran to their room to start packing.

* * *

Elijah was in his study working on his computer when a blur ran into the room and slammed him up against the wall.

"Just when were you going to tell me that the witches of New Orleans stood no chance against the vampires. That it was worse than them being slaughtered in the streets." Kol growled, his vampire face out in full force.

Elijah grabbed his brother's hand and crunched his wrist. Kol let go of his brother's throat. "Never forget who is older, little brother."

Kol fumed. "Well?" Kol rubbed his wrist as his bones healed.

"It was Niklaus' idea. I am wondering who told you." Elijah mused.

"Talia did." Kol raised his head. He wouldn't let his older brother dismiss him so easily.

Elijah focused on Kol. "Why are you so calm about it?"

Kol grinned evilly. "Trust me, I am anything but calm. When I find Marcellus I will rip him apart along with anyone who has killed a witch in that town. Talia is the only thing keeping me subdued for now." Kol breathed deeply. "Why do you always leave me out? You left me out of the 'Always and Forever' thing. You held back the information about the protectors and now you were going to leave me out of how bad it really is in New Orleans. Do you really hate me that much brother?"

Elijah sighed. "Kol, when we made that promise you were already long gone. When we found out about the protector's you were gone then as well. You hide really good. By the time we found you again it had slipped our minds until Talia showed up. About how bad it is in New Orleans, Nik was the one who suggested it. We saw how you lost it when the humans killed some witches. We didn't want you to go through that again." Elijah placed his hand on Kol's shoulder. "We really don't mean to leave you out of anything."

"Yeah, you just are never there." Niklaus entered the room. "I am so sorry, little brother. I didn't even factor Talia into my decision."

Kol smirked. "Thank you, Nik. By the way, how is Matilda?"

Nik frowned. "She is still sleeping. I am starting to get worried."

"She's fine." Talia walked in and stood close to Kol. "I can sense my protectors anywhere in the world they go. I can sense if they are in danger or not. Matty just likes her sleep. I swear I had to get creative to get her up for school. I tried everything from cold marbles in her bed to water thrown on her." Talia looked thoughtful. "It kinda feels like a line tying me to them. Like when they swear their allegiance and loyalty to me, a rope binds them to my mind." Talia described. Talia snapped out of her thoughts a second later. Her eyes fixed on Nik. "I am just warning you to not get any ideas about Matty. She is only fifteen and I expect her to graduate high school before she travels the world."

Nik looked confused. "I don't have any ideas about her."

Talia nodded sarcastically. "Uh huh. Anyway, Kol, do you want me to pack for you? Jordan helped me and I am all done."

Kol shook his head. "No, I got it Darling." Kol pulled Talia into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"It is so nice seeing you two getting along now. The tension from before was killing me." Elijah was relieved.

Rebekah laughed from the doorway. "I wouldn't speak so soon, brother. A whole other kind of tension might happen soon."

Elijah shook his head. "Spirits help us then."

Nik snickered. "Look at their faces."

Talia's was on fire and Kol was glaring at his siblings. "Very funny." Kol snapped.

Talia pulled on Kol's hand. "Come on, we need to go pack." Talia glared at the three siblings in the room. "Go pack as well. We need to leave either tonight or by tomorrow night. Jordan can't travel in the daylight, until she has a daylight ring or something."

"I am working on that." Elijah assured. "I have the perfect piece. Unfortunately it is in one of my estates in Europe. The caretakers have to find it then ship it to me. I will have within a week or two."

"Good." Talia glared at Rebekah, Nik and Elijah. "Don't ever make jokes about Kol's and my relationship. If you do, remember, payback is a bitch."

The three siblings looked at each other after Talia and Kol left.

"How is it that Talia can be scarier than Kol?" Rebekah whispered. She was hoping that the two wouldn't hear her. She failed.

"I heard that Bekah and I will gladly prove you wrong!" Kol yelled. "I am scarier than Talia ever dreams she could be!"

"Ha!" They heard Talia say. "I am scarier than you."

The siblings heard Talia squeal. "No! Stop! Please!"

Rebekah, Nik and Elijah ran to Talia and Kol's room. They found Kol sitting on top of Talia tickling her.

"Fine! You are scarier." Talia giggled. "Rebekah is wrong."

Kol stops tickling her and stares at Talia laughing. Talia slowly stops and gazes back. The tension in the room was thick. Rebekah, Nik and Elijah looked at each other. Spirits help them indeed.

* * *

 ** _Tala -_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi. So this chapter is a high t to a low m. What is in this chapter will be about as graphic as it will ever get. I don't own vampire diaries and enjoy. Also to my readers over in Europe, the Asian countries, India, and Australia, submit your countries most famous dish and I will see if I can incorporate into my story. Thanks! ;-*_**

* * *

Talia slept great that night. Kol was wrapped around her and she felt safe. Talia woke up to Kol placing butterfly kisses along her neck. Talia shivered as her neck tingled. "How is that possible?" Talia moaned. "My neck was never this sensitive."

Kol smiled. "You're a vampire now, Darling. All vampire's have a sensitive neck." Kol paused for a moment. "And what do you mean it was never sensitive?"

Talia froze. "It's just, I am not exactly innocent. Nowadays people can have sex without being married."

Kol pushed aside his vicious thoughts. It wouldn't do any good otherwise. All the boys she had been with are in a different world.

Talia knew Kol was upset. Talia rolled over so she was facing him. "It was only one guy. We did it about three times. That was it. I am still kinda innocent."

Kol heard her but he didn't acknowledge her. He placed his face back into her neck. "I don't want to talk about that." He mumbled into her skin.

Talia moaned at the sensation. Kol smirked. Kol's vampire face came out at the smell of her blood pulsing so close to the surface. "Hmmm." He hummed. "I can smell you."

Talia shrieked. "Kol! Note to you from your loving partner. Don't tell me that you can smell me! I will automatically think I smell bad!"

Kol smirked. "You love me?"

Talia shook her head. "Nope!"

Talia got out of bed. "Come on! Get up. We move tonight. We have things to do today."

Kol laid back on his pillows. He had started sleeping in just pajama pants. No shirt. He loved to see Talia blush. "Come back to bed, Darling." Kol coaxed.

Talia blushed. She had tried to put out of her mind the fact that she had Kol's bare chest up against her back all night. She had miserably failed. It was all she could think about. Kol fell asleep before her and his face had settled itself in her neck. Talia had to try to fall asleep with the feeling of Kol's breath brushing her apparently sensitive neck and his chest pushed up close to her back.

Kol leaned his head back just right so his neck was stretched along his pillows.

Talia focused her eyes on his pulse. She felt her fangs poking her lips. Talia tried to breath deep to calm down, but got a nose full of Kol's earthy scent.

Kol smiled. "You really don't know how to control that, do you?" Talia's vampire face was gorgeous to him. Her veins were darkened under her skin. Her eyes, instead of being just plain red, were red with yellow irises. Her fangs were long and sharp.

Talia sent him a nasty look and went about getting ready to take a shower.

Kol sat back and watched Talia move around the room. "You really should have me teach you control." He commented.

Talia ignored him.

"I mean, we can't have you be all out of control at the mere sight of my neck. You would scare everyone."

Talia stiffened for a moment.

"I would have to wear those dreadful turtlenecks all of the time." Kol kept talking. He wanted to see Talia's vampire face again.

"Just think about it. Those shirts covering up my sweet vein. The blood flow that much harder to see. My pulse, invisible to your eyes. The scent of my-" Kol was suddenly flat on his back.

Talia had had enough. She sped over to where Kol was sitting and pushed him onto his back. She sat on his stomach. Talia leaned down close to his ear. "Unless you are offering, shut up." Talia kissed his pulse point, her fangs gently scraping his skin. "I want you to stop talking about it unless you are seriously ready for me to take a bite out of you." Talia kissed up his neck back to his ear. "Because the next time I hear you talking about your blood, I don't care where we are. I won't care about who is watching. I will bite you. Right. Here." Talia let her lips trail back down to Kol's neck. She used her human teeth and bit Kol's pulse point.

Kol shuddered at the feeling. Kol tried to pull her back down but Talia disappeared off of him.

"Now, get up. Moving day." Talia went into the bathroom, leaving Kol a flustered mess on the bed.

When he recovered he growled. "Minx." He called into the bathroom.

"Always Kol. Always." Talia yelled back as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

Kol got dressed. Halfway from putting his pants on there was a tentative knock on the door. Kol buttoned his jeans and was about to answer the door when a naked Talia in only a towel breezed past him, opened the door, dragged a shocked Matty in the room, and pulled her towards the bathroom. The bathroom door closed with a snap and snick.

Kol was shocked. He just saw more of Talia than he ever has before. Kol's jaw was dropped.

Rebekah, walking past just then, sighed. "Kol?" She called.

Kol could barely hear her. What had happened to Talia? First, she had him basically a writhing mess under her, the next she answers the door practically naked? They needed to talk. Something was smacked across his face.

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled.

Kol's brown eyes snapped to hers. Rebekah sighed in relief.

"Did you just hit me?" Kol rubbed his cheek.

Rebekah nodded. "I did. You were just standing there. Like a moron. What happened?"

Kol frowned. "Something is wrong with Talia."

"How?" Rebekah wanted clarification. Talia was just strange altogether.

"She just- and then she did-" Kol stuttered. His mind came up blank when he thought of what Talia did.

The bathroom door opened and Matty stepped out. Matty sighed when she saw Kol. Matty turned her blue eyes to Rebekah. "My sister is a mess. You should know that about her. Basically she had Kol a drooling mess under her and then answered the door in her towel." Matty said to Rebekah.

Rebekah shrugged. "And?"

"I was not a drooling mess." Kol hotly explained.

Matty nodded. "Uh huh. And you taking five minutes to recover from what she did to your neck was what? You a perfectly composed asshole? Let me tell you, if some guy did to me what Talia did to you, I would have taken longer than five minutes to get over it." Matty sassed back.

Kol frowned. "Aren't you fifteen?"

Matty shrugged. "Age is just a number. Aren't you over a thousand?"

"Yes. She is fifteen. And if I hear you talking about stuff like that again, I will ground you." Talia scolded, coming out of the bathroom, completely dressed.

Talia leaned up a kissed the corner of Kol's mouth. "Good morning." Talia went over to Rebekah and kissed her cheek. "Good morning." Talia went over to Matty and ruffled her hair. "Good morning. Now, what's for breakfast. I am starving." Talia bounced out of the room. "Oh, I almost forgot." Talia spun back around and looked Kol in the eyes. "I am happy this morning. I have had the best sleep in years. This is how I act when I am happy. Please don't think I have changed too much or that I wasn't happy before." Talia's eyes flicked over to Rebekah. "I was happy. Now I am even happier." Talia locked her eyes on Kol. "If what I did offends you I am sorry. I won't let it happen again. Besides, I knew who was at the door. Built in sense for protectors and little sister sense. The other thing, you teased me. I retaliated in the only way possible."

While Talia had been talking Kol had inched his way up to her.

"And I am sorry for-" Talia words were cut off as Kol kissed her deeply.

They pulled back for breath. "I am not offended. Trust me, Darling, I want that to happen too." Kol assured.

Talia smiled. "Good." She whispered.

Matty faked gagged, interrupting their moment. Talia and Kol glared at her. Matty smiled innocently. "Sorry. I had a fur ball."

Kol laughed loudly. "I dare you to say that to Nik." Talia giggled as well.

Matty frowned. Rebekah was the only one who noticed.

Talia's stomach rumbled. Talia inhaled. "Bacon! Nik's making bacon!" Talia disappeared from the room.

The other three breathed deeply through their noses and sure enough, the scent of frying meat was in the air.

Kol ushered Rebekah and Matty from the room and followed after Talia down the stairs.

Rebekah looked at the teenaged girl. "Are you okay?" Rebekah asked Matty. "I saw your face in there."

Matty just looked at her. "Can they hear us?"

Rebekah listened carefully. Talia, Kol and Nik were chatting in the kitchen. The shower in Elijah's room was running and Jordan sounded like she was just getting up.

Rebekah pulled the young girl into her bathroom. Rebekah turned on all of the faucets. "They can't hear us now."

Matty's eyes filled with tears. "I feel like Talia's ignoring me. Now that she has Kol and is all happy, she isn't being around me. When I woke up last night after becoming a wolf, Talia was nowhere to be seen. I got the explanation from Klaus. So I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up again, I found that she was with Kol out in the woods. Ever since I got here it has always been Kol for her. I guess I just want our life back. I want our little apartment where Talia's attention was on me a bit. I mean, she was there when Jordan woke up. Why can't she be there for me? I just- I just want my sister back." Matty hugged her arms to her chest.

* * *

Downstairs, Kol frowned. His keen hearing had picked up Matty and Rebekah's conversation. He decided to help out Matty. He would gently steer Talia to her sister. He sympathized with Matty.

Niklaus and Kol shared looks over Talia's head.

Nik was worried and confused. Why did he care for Matty. She was just a fifteen year old teenaged girl. Why did he care about her? Why did he care if she was sad and hurt? Why did he feel like he wanted to rip Talia's throat out for hurting Matty?

Talia made a passing comment and Nik growled at her.

Talia looked over at Kol. She didn't know what was happening? Why did Nik growl at her?

Kol knew what was going on. Nik heard the conversation between Matty and Rebekah and his mating instincts were kicking in. Kol wondered about their relationship. Nik was twenty five when he was turned. Nik was physically ten years older than her. Kol also wondered if Matty was going to age at all. She needed to have at least six more years to age. Kol was broken out of his thoughts by Rebekah's advice.

* * *

"I think you need to talk about this with Talia and Kol." Rebekah placed emphasis on the and.

Matty opened her mouth to protest.

"Nope! You wanted my help, this is my advice." Rebekah waved off Matty's outcry. "Talk to Talia and Kol. Explain your feelings and why you have them. Talk to both of them. They will understand. I know, Kol would. Believe it or not he does have issues like yours."

Matty gasped. "You mean, Kol is jealous of me because I spend so much time with his sister. You lie!" Matty sarcastically said.

Rebekah stared, unamused, at the teenaged girl. "You heard my advice, now get out of my bathroom. I want some breakfast but I have to shower first."

Matty snickered and left. "Sure thing Rebekah. Thanks for the advice."

Rebekah sighed. She may have been turned at seventeen, but she has had over a thousand years to grow up. Matty being in the house will be different.

* * *

Jordan hopped in the shower. She was thankful that the Mikaelson mansion was one of the places in town that had vervain free showers. Jordan wondered how Matty was dealing with all of this. Jordan had noticed how Klaus was with Matty. She was wondering about if he was her mate. If he was that meant Elijah was her mate. Jordan had lied to Talia when she asked what happened. Well, kinda. Jordan knew an Original had to be her mate. She also knew that tough times were ahead. Silas was just the beginning. Marcell would be an even bigger threat than they will expect. Jordan knew she had to keep Talia safe. It wasn't like you'd think. Not really. It wasn't like a King/Queen kind of deal. Sure Talia was the head of them. Jordan, Matty and two others would swear their loyalty to her. Jordan was the vampire protector. Matty was the werewolf protector. Jordan guessed Rebekah's mate would be the witch protector. The voice also told her that their would be another. An immortal human protector. The human protector will have an immortal human mate as well. There were three girl protectors and two male protectors. Talia, Jordan and Matty were the three girls. The voice said everything will work out okay. That she will help them and to follow Talia's lead. Talia may be the first one, but Jordan was second in command. The protectors will each have a home base around the world. At least one on each continent. One will be in America, New Orleans. That one would probably be Niklaus and Matty. The next would be in Europe. That might be Elijah and her. The next will be in Australia. That will be the immortal humans. One will be in Africa. That will be Rebekah and her mate. The last will be in the Asian countries. Jordan thought that will be Talia and Kol. She could be wrong on that. Kol and Talia could be in Europe. Or Africa. Or even Australia. Jordan thought the last two had to be others. Talia hated the heat. But, you never know, she could change.

Jordan hopped out of the shower in Matty's and her room. Jordan was suspicious about that fact. There had to be more rooms around here somewhere. Jordan was perceptive. She caught the smirk on Klaus' face as he told Talia that there was no more rooms. This place was massive. Jordan's first thought was to make a big deal about it in front of everyone. Jordan knew better though. Jordan could hear Talia's screams through the walls of their apartments. Jordan realized, Kol was good for her. Talia had not screamed last night. Jordan laughed softly. Well, not from nightmares at least. Jordan had no doubt of the passion Talia had. Not for any reason like you think. Someone as kind and as caring as Talia couldn't not be passionate in other areas. Jordan shuddered. She wanted to be nowhere near them when they have sex.

Jordan steered her thoughts elsewhere. She was concerned for Matty. Matty was only fifteen and now she was an immortal werewolf. Jordan had come to care for the young girl in the months Talia was gone. Jordan remembered when Matty showed up at her apartment.

* * *

 _Jordan was working on her school when there was a pounding on her door. Jordan huffed and got up to answer it. "Just a second!" She called._

 _Jordan opened the door to see Matilda Young on her doorstep crying her eyes out._

" _Sweetie? What's wrong?" Jordan asked, worried. Something had to have happened to Talia. Matilda wouldn't be here otherwise. "Where's Talia?"_

" _Sh- She's gone!" Matty sobbed._

" _What?" Jordan was shocked. She knew the dynamics of Talia and her little sister's relationship. Talia wouldn't just leave her willingly. Jordan got serious. "What happened? Is your place okay? Was it Jayden? I'll call the police."_

" _No!" Matty shouted. "It was this!"_

 _Jordan looked at what Matty was holding out. It was a bone necklace. Jordan recognized it immediately. "Is that a copy from the show?"_

 _Matty wrinkled her brow. "What show?"_

 _Jordan sighed. "Vampire Diaries. That looks like the necklace that Bonnie used to do some expression magic."_

 _Matty's eyes lit up. "Magic. That could be it."_

 _Now it was Jordan's turn to wrinkle her brow. "What did magic do?"_

 _Matty explained the story. Jordan's eyebrow crept higher and higher on her forehead._

" _So what you are saying is that Talia grabbed the necklace and she started to glow. She then started fading in and out and she finally disappeared like static on a TV?" Jordan clarified._

" _Exactly." Matty nodded. "I know you won't believe me, but I kinda need someplace to stay. I mean, I can stay in our place, but I don't want to be alone. I have had Talia with me all my life. Now she's gone and I am all alone."_

 _Jordan looked back into her cramped apartment. Jordan didn't believe Matty for one second, but if Talia was really gone, Jordan had promised to take care of Matty if Talia ever died. Jordan was keeping her promise even if it was a bit different. Besides, Jordan could keep an eye on Matty and search for Talia herself. "Fine. Get your stuff. I will clear out my spare room."_

" _Thank you Jordan." Matty's blue eyes welled with tears. They then got full of determination. "I will find her." Matty clenched the necklace in her fist. "I promise you Talia, I will find you."_

* * *

Jordan was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on her door. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and answer the door. "Yes?"

Jordan blushed when she saw who was on the other side.

"Miss Cooper? Niklaus has made breakfast and we are going to have a discussion at the table." Elijah kept his eyes on her face. "A sort of information exchange meeting."

Jordan looked down. "Okay. I'll be right down, Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah smiled. "Call me Elijah, Miss Cooper."

"Only if you call me Jordan." Jordan glanced up and caught the look on his face.

"Okay then, Jordan." Elijah seemed to roll her name on his tongue.

Jordan stared at him. "Okay then, Elijah."

Elijah turned to leave. Jordan watched him go.

A squeal broke her from her thoughts. "Jordan Cooper you so like him!" Talia came out from the shadows of Kol's room.

Jordan started. "God Talia! You are such a freak! Watching from the shadows. Jeeze. You're one seriously creepy friend."

Talia smirked. "But you love me anyway. Besides, us three determined I was a psychopath. Matty was the freak and you were the punk."

Jordan rolled her eyes, secretly pleased she had distracted her ginger friend. "Oh, go make out with your mate."

Talia blushed. "Yeah, about that."

Jordan clapped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

Talia laughed a bright happy, bubbly laugh. "Oh it is so good to have you here. I missed you!" Talia threw her arms around Jordan.

Jordan awkwardly patted her on the back. "Can't breathe, Talia." Jordan choked out.

Talia's grip immediately loosened. "Sorry. Forgot how strong I am." Talia smiled sheepishly. "We have to talk later. Just you and me."

Jordan smiled. "I'd like that." Jordan then frowned. "What are you doing up here?"

Talia held up a man's shirt. "Kol spilled coffee all over himself. Now he is sitting down there, covered in a hot beverage waiting for me."

"Actually, I am shirtless!" Kol yelled up the stairs. "And a little bit cold now."

Talia's face went flame red.

"Hurry up Sweetheart. He is being annoying." Niklaus' voice was heard next.

"KOL!" Rebekah's voice screeched.

Talia paled. "Gotta go." Talia zipped down the stairs.

Jordan shook her head. She was in a houseful of crazies. Jordan smiled. She loved it. She never had any siblings growing up. Talia and Matty were the closest things she had to sisters. Jordan had always wanted to live in a full house.

"You get used to it." Elijah spoke from next to her.

Jordan jumped. "Jeeze! Don't scare me like that."

Elijah chuckled. "My apologies Jordan."

Jordan glanced at Elijah. "Do you know when you will have that piece of jewelry you offered me?"

Elijah shook his head regretfully. "I am afraid not. It is a big house with a lot of things in it. They will find it. I will have it by the end of next week at the latest."

Jordan sighed.

"Do you miss going outside?" Elijah asked.

Jordan nodded. "Yes I do. I miss taking a walk. I am sad I won't see the property. I love a good garden."

"I have a place in Europe with a beautiful garden. It has a maze and a wonderful view." Elijah looked at the red head. "I could take you sometime."

"I would love to. Thank you." Jordan accepted his offer. This was her mate? A kind and honorable man? She was lucky. "Hey, Elijah?" Jordan started to tell him that he was her mate when a shriek shook the house.

"KOL!" Niklaus roared. "Get out of my kitchen!"

Elijah looked at Jordan. "My apologies, Miss Cooper, I must excuse myself." Elijah zipped downstairs. "Kol Mikaelson!" Elijah raised his voice.

Jordan bit her lip and looked at the floor. She would get her chance. She would tell him. Soon, she swore, I will tell him soon.

Jordan cautiously made her way downstairs into the fray of chaos. She smiled. She hoped she had found her place to belong.

* * *

Talia giggled as Elijah came downstairs to reprimand Kol. "Wow Elijah, I have never seen you raise your voice, ever."

Elijah gave her the stink eye. "My siblings sometimes bring out the worst in me."

"Don't look at me. I don't control him. He is his own person." Talia firmly said to Elijah's unspoken accusation.

Kol kissed the side of Talia's head. "Yes. I am my own person who decided to make Nik angry this morning."

Niklaus glared at him. Kol gave a wave with his fingers at him.

"Everyone sit down, now!" Jordan said loudly.

Elijah smiled gratefully at her. Jordan completely missed it.

Kol and Talia sat next to each other. Matty sat in between Nik and Rebekah. Jordan sat next to Talia and Elijah sat at the head of the table.

"I have finalized the plans to move to New Orleans. Do you know how to protect the witches?" Elijah started the meeting. He looked over at Talia for an answer.

Talia got serious. "I will know more when we get there, but the only thing I really know to do is we have to complete the Harvest ritual. I know where Marcel is keeping the girl. We can easily sneak in and grab her. We can then deliver her to the witches, who can complete the ritual. That has to be our first priority. Davina can sense when another witch uses magic. She reports to Marcel and he then kills the witch." Talia rubbed her hand soothingly on Kol's clenched fist. "Kol and I can protect the witches finishing the Harvest. But, we can't get the girl. Davina would sense me. Someone also needs to distract Marcel so we can get her. He checks in on her quite often."

"How about teams?" Rebekah suggests. "Elijah and Jordan can grab the girl. I can distract Marcel. You and Kol can gather the witches. Nik and Matty can-"

"Help you distract Marcel." Niklaus finished. Nik leveled a look at her. "No way on Earth am I letting you go in there without backup."

Matty snorted. "Thanks a lot. You invite me into enemy territory, when I am just a tad bit stronger than a human. I only am dangerous once a month, you know."

"No you aren't." Talia spoke. "You can change at will. You are not a hybrid but you can still shift at will. Your bite will always be dangerous to a vampire, no matter the time of the moon cycle. Also, you won't be stuck at fifteen forever. They are going to let you age until you reach twenty three. Then you will stop aging and become an immortal. Right now, you are about as mortal as a normal werewolf. A snapped neck or your heart ripped out can kill you.

Jordan? You are similar to an Original but not quite. The sun will burn you, but vervain won't. It will be more like a slight burn. Easily manageable. The only wood that can kill you is a tree that is endangered. It is the Virgina round birch tree that can kill you. There is only a little patch of them in Virginia. I wouldn't go setting fire to the forest just yet. Someday, you just might want to die. Jordan will forever be twenty three. Jordan will still live if her heart gets ripped out. She will be incapacitated for a while when she grows a new one.

Matty will be similar when she is immortal. The only thing that could kill her is if she ingests wolfsbane. She can touch it and be near it, like Jordan small burns, but if a single drop gets into her system it's lights out."

Matty snickered.

Everyone else stared at her.

Talia rolled her eyes. "It's that band I was telling you about Elijah. One of their songs is called Lights Out."

Elijah nodded his head. "Okay. Continue."

Matty's jaw dropped. "You told him about HU!?" She demanded.

Talia shrugged. "He asked. I answered."

"But- Wait! What year is it?" Matty asked panicked.

Talia looked at her sympathetically. "It's only 2012. They only have one album out that we like. We have to wait for the next albums."

"Which album?" Matty questioned.

"American Tragedy." Talia spoke. "The next one to come out will be Notes from the Underground in 2013. The one after that will be Day of the Dead in 2015."

Matty looked down.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. My workout music is gone." Talia shifted in her chair. "Now that that is done, let's get back to it."

"What is HU?" Rebekah asked.

Talia blushed. "Nothing."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Hollywood Undead. They are a rock/rap group that is very crass and crude. It's a very adult group. I don't know why Talia let's Matty listen to it."

Talia's eyes flamed. "I didn't let her listen to it in the first place. She was at school and one of her friends introduced her to them. I couldn't be there to stop it. I knew that if I banned it from my home that she will just go listen to it somewhere else. What could I do?"

"Uh, ground her?" Jordan snarked.

"I am not her mother! I am her older sister." Talia yelled.

Matty looked down and started crying. "Is that how you really feel?" She whispered.

Talia jerked her head to Matty. "What?"

"I said, is that how you really feel? All I can remember is you. It was you who tucked me in at night when I was a kid. It was you who took care of me when I was sick. It was you who,as soon as you turned eighteen, became my guardian. It was you instead of going to your senior prom, spent the night taking care of me because I was sick and had the flu. Our mother didn't care!" Matty's voice rose with every sentence. "You know, when I was really little, I thought you were my mom instead of HER. So, I am asking you Talia, is that what you really think? That you aren't my mom but my older sibling. What older sibling that you know, would skip out on Prom to take care of their little sister? What older sibling would spend hours with them at the hospital for a surgery when their actual mother wouldn't care enough to get them to the hospital on time for a ruptured appendix. You spent hours there with me Talia! Hours! When you knew you had a major test at school!" Matty slammed her hands down on the table. "If that is you being an older sibling than I don't know what being a mom is."

Talia had tears streaming from her eyes. "Matty?" She whispered brokenly.

"Don't Talia. Just don't." Matty stormed from the room.

"Wait!" Talia called after her.

"Just leave her be for right now. I think you have done enough, Talia." Niklaus stood up. He was furious. He leaned across the table towards her. "If you ever make her cry like that again, I will rip your throat out."

Talia felt Kol tense in response to the threat. Talia laid a hand on his thigh. "If I ever do, you have my permission."

Kol growled softly.

Talia's eyes fell to where Matty left the room. "Go after. Please?"

Nik sat back in shock. Talia just kept surprising him.

Talia's green eyes watered. "Don't let her be alone right now."

Niklaus gave her a short nod and left the room.

Kol pulled Talia into his arms. "It'll be okay." He murmured and kissed her head.

Jordan looked around at the other siblings. "You all aren't even surprised." Jordan marvelled.

"Our family meetings generally end up with someone being daggered. This one turned out better than most." Rebekah told her.

Jordan widened her eyes. "Okay then."

Rebekah smirked evilly. "Welcome to the family Jordan."

* * *

Tala -


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi. Hope everyone is doing well. I am so excited! My 21st birthday is next week. Matty had surgery and her birthday is this Sunday. She will be 18. Matty is in the hospital. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I have over 100 followers on this story! I cried when I got over 100. I never thought I was a good writer. Never thought I would have over 100 followers on a story. So, I don't own Vampire Diaries and enjoy._**

* * *

Talia wiped her eyes. "We need to have a meeting with the Scooby gang before we go. I have unfinished business with them."

Kol rubbed his hand along her back. Talia shifted out of his reach. Kol frowned.

"I will set it up. I think they might meet us as long as you play nice." Elijah told her, gently.

"No promises. Elena has to die. She will be a huge problem in the future if I don't." Talia explained. At everyone's looks, Talia elaborated. "It doesn't matter if Elena flips the switch or not at Jeremy's death. Whether he lives a long life or not, Elena will come after me in her grief. She will always hate me for threatening him and for what I did to Damon. As a vampire our feelings are heightened. She will be so heartbroken that she will get angry. Besides, I have a score to settle with her."

Elijah opened his mouth to protest when Talia leveled him with a look. "She killed Finn. She almost killed Nik. She daggered Rebekah. She daggered you. She betrayed you. She almost killed Kol. We all know that if I wasn't there, Kol would be dead. I nearly was late in saving him. I know you guys haven't been innocent in all of this. I know that Nik killed her Aunt Jenna and inadvertently killed her Uncle John. I know that your mother killed Alaric. I know that you want to live peacefully here, but that will never happen. Not as long as Elena lives. All I need to do is bite her. Like Nik my bite will kill vampires. Unlike him, it only works if I intend to harm or if the individual has harmed your family."

Elijah snapped his mouth shut. "You have a point. What we did is less what they have done. I will arrange the meeting."

"Thank you." Talia stood up. "I need to find Matty. Let me know when the meeting is." Talia ran from the room before Kol could follow her.

Kol frowned and looked after her. "What is wrong with her?"

Jordan sighed. "From what I know of Talia is that she hates being seen as weak. She will never cry in front of someone. If she does she avoids them until they have forgotten it. Consider yourself very close family if she cries in front of you. I can count the number of times I have seen Talia cry on one hand. The same amount of times, I had to confront her. Don't give up on her." Jordan stood up. She gazed wistfully outside for a moment. "I need to go do something." Jordan left the room.

Rebekah got up as well. "I need to finish packing." Rebekah also left.

Elijah stared at Kol for a moment. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yes." Kol said. "Talia and I got the last of it last night."

"You might want to pack everything that is important. I don't know what the Salvatores will do after Elena is dead. The might burn this place down. I know Niklaus is packing his paintings. Rebekah is packing her shoes. I am packing my office. We have movers coming this afternoon. You might want to pack all of your witch artifacts you have collected over the years." Elijah stood up. "We leave tonight at sundown." Elijah left the kitchen.

Kol sat in thought for a while. Talia left out the backdoor as did Matty. He wanted to talk to her. Kol settled down for a long wait.

* * *

Talia fled out into the backyard in search of her sister. Talia followed her scent into the garden. "Matty?" Talia called.

"Over here." Niklaus' voice came from behind a bush.

Talia walked around it to see Matty curled up on the ground. "Matty." Talia said softly. "I'm so sorry." Talia folded her legs and sat down next to her. "I got it from here Nik."

Niklaus stood up. He moved a few yards away but didn't go inside.

Talia huffed but turned to her sister. "What's going on Matt?"

Matty looked angrily at her. "What's going on is that you are spending so much time with Kol that you aren't spending any time with me. I know that makes me sound like a brat. I missed you Talia. It has been a whirlwind since I got here. I land here and find out that you have a new family. I make some pledge to you and I transform into a wolf. I didn't even get the explanation from you. I got it from Nik. I wake up and find him there instead of you. I fell asleep and I wake up to find you still gone. You were out in the woods with Kol. I fall asleep again and I wake up and you still aren't there." Matty clenched her jaw so the tears wouldn't come. "I just want my sister back. I want our life back. One where you wake me up in the morning and I pretend to be asleep just to see what you would do. One where you actually are around me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you found love. I'm just a little jealous."

Talia tugged her sister into her body. Talia kissed the top of Matty's head. "I'm sorry Matty. How about this? After we save the witches, you pick any place in the world you want to go. We ditch the men and spend a week in the city or country. It'll be just you and me. No one else. Not Jordan. Not Rebekah. Not Kol. Not any of the boys. Just you and me."

Matty smiled at her. "Can we go to Australia? I want to see all of the animals there."

Talia kissed the top of Matty's head. "Sure. Australia it is. We will hijack their private plane, fly to Australia and spend the week there. We'll visit Sydney. The opera house is a must. Maybe take a tour of the Outback. Go to a zoo. Play on the beach."

Matty snuggled closer to Talia. "Sounds wonderful."

The two sisters sat with their arms around each other as they planned their trip.

After an hour Niklaus spoke to them. "Talia?"

"Hmm?" Talia looked up at him.

"Kol is getting a little anxious. You might want to go talk to him." Niklaus suggested.

Talia looked at Matty. "But?"

"Oh, go on. Make your boyfriend feel better." Matty shooed her off. "I want to stay out here a bit longer. Maybe explore the forest before we go. I have always wanted to see Virgina."

Talia gave her a stern look. "Don't go off the property. Nik? Can you go with her?"

Niklaus nodded. "If Matilda would like that."

Matty wrinkled her nose. "Please call me Matty. I hate the name Matilda. Why my mother named me that in the first place I will never know."

Niklaus extended a hand to Matty. Matty took it and stood up.

Talia heard Kol huffing impatiently. Talia sighed. She stood up as well. Talia pulled Matty into a hug. "Australia after the witches?"

Matty nodded. "After the witches."

Talia let Matty go and watched her walk with Nik into the woods. Talia wiped a tear from her face.

Kol coming up beside her startled her. "Hey. How are you feeling now that you have spoken to Matty?"

"I'm fine." Talia's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She said strongly.

Kol nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head against hers and his chin on her shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"I have more to pack." Kol said after a while. "Since you are planning to kill Elena we are getting everything that is important from this place. I have quite a few artifacts to pack."

Talia sighed. "I have to make plans with Elijah and then I have to get dressed in a comfortable fighting outfit. Elena was trained by a vampire hunter in various fighting styles. She's not just going to lay down and let me bite her. A fight is most likely inevitable."

Kol smirked. "I get dibs on holding back Baby Gilbert."

"He's all yours." Talia patted his hands on her waist.

Kol threaded their fingers together. "How are you really doing?"

"I am hurting. I had no idea she saw me like that. I just did what anyone would do for their younger sibling." Talia leaned back into Kol's chest.

"See, that's where you are wrong. Some people would never get custody of their siblings at eighteen. Most would want to live their life." Kol pointed out.

"Matty was all I had. I had to look out for her. I had to. No one else would." Talia closed her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Unknown to Kol and Talia, Rebekah went out to talk to them but saw their position. She had to take a photo. She snapped a quick picture with her phone.

"Hey, I hate to break up your moment but Elijah told me to tell you that the meeting is in an hour at the Salvatore house." Rebekah turned to leave after relaying her message.

"Wait! Bekah?" Talia called. She untangled herself from Kol and ran to catch Rebekah's wrist. "Thank you."

Rebekah nodded and entered the house.

Talia turned to Kol. "I have to go. I have to get ready."

Kol frowned. "Do you think you can beat her?"

Talia thought for a moment. "Beat her? No. But all I have to do is bite her. I think I can manage that."

"You also might have to bite Damon." Kol warned. "He won't sit back and let you kill Elena."

Talia smirked. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

A female groan was heard a from the house. "Seriously Talia! Quoting the Avengers! You are a nerd!" Jordan's voice came from upstairs.

"I love you too punk!" Talia yelled back.

Kol smiled and shook his head. "Things sure are different since you showed up."

Talia smiled happily at him. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Forty five minutes later, Talia was arguing with Matty.

"I can help." Matty insisted.

"No." Talia said firmly. "We need someone here with Jordan. The movers will be here soon and we need someone to direct them."

"Talia! You are so unfair! I can fight too." Matty stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Matty? Please. You are only fifteen. You still need to grow. You are not immortal yet. Please. I can't fight, knowing you'll be there. I need you safe. Stay here. Please." Talia begged. "The Salvatores know how to fight werewolves. The second I bite Elena, Damon is going to be all over me and whoever else I care about there. I know Kol can handle himself. In fact, I know all the Originals can handle themselves. Heck, on a regular basis I beat up Nik and Elijah. Just stay here."

Matty huffed and flipped a piece of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I'll stay. But you have to let me grow into my own person as well. You have to let me make mistakes sometimes. How else am I gonna learn?"

The two sisters hugged.

"Be safe. Please." Matty pleaded. "I can't lose you twice."

"Cross my heart." Talia kissed Matty's temple. "Be good and get everything."

Talia left with the Original Family with one last wave to Jordan and Matty.

Fifteen minutes they arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House.

As soon as Talia was out the door a brown blur ran forward at her. "You!" Elena seethed. "I thought this was a meeting between the Originals and us. You weren't supposed to bring your pet."

Kol made to go after her but Talia placed her hand on his arm.

"No small chat? No greeting? Kids these days. Just shameful." Talia taunted. Fibbing with how old she was. "Isn't is just so sad how people today go about things, Nik?" Talia purposely used her nickname for him to show how close to the family she was.

Elena's eyes went wide at Talia's use of the name. "No. There was only five of them. You can't possibly be-"

Talia sped forward and grabbed Elena's arm. She twisted it behind her back. "Can't possibly be what, Darling?" Talia stole Kol's term and saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye. "I can't possibly be the true mate of one of the Originals? Can't possibly be involved with one of them?" Talia grabbed Elena's hair and twisted it around her fist. "Can't possibly be the mate of the very one you and your brat of a brother tried to kill the other night? Go on. I want to hear you say it." Talia yanked hard on Elena's hair, forcing her to bare her neck for her. Talia's inner wolf howled at seeing the one who almost killed her mate show submission to her. "Listen up little bitch. You messed with the wrong girl. Kol is mine. No one gets to kill him but me."

Elena kicked her foot back and knocked Talia off balance. Talia still had a death grip on Elena's hair so when she fell, she yanked out a handful of her brown locks.

Elena screamed in pain. "You Bitch!"

Talia stood up quickly. She threw Elena's hair to the ground. "Let's go little girl. Only one of us is leaving here alive."

Talia took up her fighting stance. Elena did the same. Elena lashed out with her elbow towards Talia's side. Talia caught it but missed Elena's follow up of her knee to her abdomen. Talia huffed out a breath. Talia crunched Elena's elbow until it snapped. The bones in her lower humerus and upper radius and ulna shattering.

Elena howled in pain.

Talia smirked.

Elena lashed out again with a fist to Talia's jaw. Talia rolled with the punch and brought a kick of her own to Elena's knee. Her left knee shattered as well. The bones crunching under her skin.

Talia wiped the blood off of her split lip. Chancing a glance to check on Kol. Elijah and Nik were holding him back. Kol's eyes were zeroed on her busted lip.

Talia got another fist slammed into her side, fracturing her rib cage. Talia gasped.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent." Elena gritted from the pain.

"Talia! Stop messing with her and do it already! We can't hold him back for much longer!" Rebekah's voice came through Talia's pain induced haze.

Talia snarled and brought out her vampire face. With speed faster than she thought she was capable of, she sped forward and hand her hands around Elena's neck. "Goodbye Bitch." Talia snarled and bit harshly into Elena's neck, ripping out a chunk of skin when she pulled back. Talia snapped her neck and let her body drop to the ground.

Talia stood up with a wince and a flinch as her ribs mended themselves. "She'll be dead within twenty four hours." Talia looked around. "Where is everyone?" Talia looked behind her to see Elijah wiping his hand on his handkerchief. His bloody red hand. Talia looked at his feet and saw the heartless form of Damon Salvatore. "Huh?" Talia mused. "He really does have a heart."

Talia spun around to find Kol. "Where did Kol go?"

No sooner than those words had left her lips, Talia was scooped up in a pair of arms and was having her vision blurred. Talia gasped.

Quicker than she would like, Talia was deposited on the forest floor on her feet and was shoved up against a tree. Kol's mouth descended on hers. He hesitantly licked the blood from her split lip and froze. His whole body shivered. Talia felt his fangs resting lightly on her lip.

Kol pulled back. "I can't . . . I need . . ." Kol couldn't speak in a complete sentence. Seeing Talia call him hers, then having her blood right in front of him? It was all he could do to restrain himself.

Kol was a split second from running off when Talia did something that shocked him. She tilted her head back and exposed her neck to him.

"It's okay. Take what you need. You won't hurt me." She whispered. "Be as rough as you like. I won't break."

Kol hesitated a second longer then slowly moved closer to Talia. "Are you sure, Darling?"

"Positive." Talia leaned her head back further and relaxed into the tree. "Come on take my-" Talia let out a moan as Kol sank his fangs gently into her neck.

At the first mouthful Kol groaned. He slurped harder. He wrapped his arms around Talia and drank.

Talia's body was trembling. This was intense. Very intense. She so wanted to reciprocate but knew she wouldn't without Kol's permission. It wasn't the right time right now anyway. She knew if she drank Kol's blood they most certainly will go to a place she wasn't sure she was ready for just yet.

The pull of Kol's mouth at her neck ceased all thoughts. Talia's world narrowed to the feel of Kol's sucking of her blood.

"Kol." She exhaled on a moan.

Kol made a similar sound in response.

Talia's head got all floaty. She was losing consciousness. He was taking too much, but for the life of her she didn't want to make him stop. It felt too good. "Kol." She breathed one last time as her world went black.

* * *

"Are you insane?! How stupid are you that you had to nearly drain her dry?! It is very simple to learn control." Matty's shrill voice reached her ears first.

Kol's low growl was next. "I didn't mean to, alright! It was just-"

"Too good you couldn't stop. I know." Matty's voice again.

"You have never been and never will be a vampire so you can't possibly even begin to understand or know what we go through!" Kol's voice came again.

"Thank God for that!" Matty's voice went even higher.

Talia winced. Talia used her sensed to determine where she was. She felt an engine going. A pretty powerful one. The light was dim and she felt like she was floating. On an airplane then. She deduced.

Matty and Kol's voices were coming from behind a closed door. Rustling indicated that Elijah, Nik, Rebekah and Jordan were on the plane as well.

"Matty. You need to calm down." Jordan's soothing voice reached Talia's ears.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My sister is in there-" Matty's voice cut off.

"You are going to go to that chair right there. You are going to sit down and sleep until some tells you we have reached New Orleans." Elijah compelled Matty.

Matty repeated what Elijah told her and then it fell silent.

"Thank you Elijah for doing that. I was about to-" Rebekah spoke next.

"She's awake." Elijah was so quiet Talia almost didn't catch it.

There was a flurry of movement then the door quietly opened. Kol came up to the bed next to her. "Talia, I-"

"Don't say you're sorry. I told you to take what you needed. I told you I can't break. I gave you permission." Talia smiled at him. "And I was right. See I'm all fine."

"Talia? You were unconscious for about four hours." Kol told her.

Talia scooted over. She patted the mattress. "Come on. I'm not gonna bite. Well, unless you give me explicit permission to. Then I guess I will bite."

Kol's lips quirked up. "I almost killed you." He whispered.

"Kol? I am immortal. You can be as rough with me as you like and I won't die. You may knock me out for a few hours, but I still won't die." Talia's smile softened. "Come here. I am getting a crick in my neck looking up at you."

Kol laid down on his back next to Talia.

Talia rolled closer and snuggled against his side. She traced little designs on his chest. "It's okay. I kinda liked it." She whispered.

"Why didn't you stop me?" The words came out of Kol's mouth harshly.

Talia blushed. "It felt too good. I didn't want it to stop." She traced a little heart on his shirt.

Kol smirked. "You know how it will feel better?"

Talia was flame red now. "Kol." Talia slapped his chest.

Kol huffed out a quick laugh before quieting down. "I can't do that again. Not unless you promise me you will stop me before you pass out."

Talia propped herself up on on arm and looked over at him. "But-"

"We can share blood as often as we like but we never take that much ever again." Kol said seriously. "I need you to promise me Talia."

"I promise." She spoke after a moment of studying him. "I promise." She repeated. Talia laid back down and curled up into Kol.

"How are you feeling?" Kol rubbed his hand up her arm.

"A little light headed but nothing I can't manage." Talia reassured.

Kol's hand paused on it's journey for a moment then resumed stroking. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I need to say that for me."

"I forgive you." Talia sat up to kiss him. Just a quick peck.

Kol sighed. "Stop moving."

"Sorry." Talia squeaked. She turned on her side and pressed her back into Kol's side.

Kol turned as well so his chest was against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He laid his head in her neck. "I like having my face here because I can smell you in my sleep and I know I'm not alone." Kol murmured.

"I like feeling your arms around me because I know I'm safe and home." Talia pulled his arms closer and entwined her fingers with his.

Kol puffed a breath against her neck. "Talia?"

"Hmmm?" Talia hummed sleepily.

"Never mind. Go to sleep." Kol kissed Talia behind her ear.

Talia sighed and slipped into sleep.

"I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't leave me. Seeing you like that today was hard. I know we have some fights ahead, but please don't ever make me lose you again. It was agony." Kol spoke to Talia's sleeping form. "I wanted to die and I am not one for suicide. Someday I will tell you this when you are awake, but I love your laugh. I love how when you wake up in the morning, you crinkle nose and you rub your eyes like a baby. I love your hair and how it has gold highlights if the sun is just right. I love your eyes. The green in them remind me of home. I love your smile. The way your eyes wrinkle and your teeth show when you are truly happy. I could go on for days about how much I love you. I just want you to know, I will never be like that monster from before. I will always be there for you no matter what." Kol closed his eyes talking until he fell asleep.

* * *

Out in the main room of the plane, Elijah sat in thought of his brother's words. He never knew Kol could be like that. Talia certainly has changed his family for the better. Elijah had killed Damon because he was going after Talia. Talia was so caught up in her fight, she completely missed Damon coming or her. Elijah saw the look on his face and snapped. Before he even realized it, Damon's heart was in his hands. Elijah saw Talia as a little sister. He wanted to look out for her. To Elijah, family was everything. Nothing came closer in his life than his family.

Elijah stayed up all night, watching over his family. Two hours later, the plane was landing.

Elijah made his way to the bedroom attached to the main room. He peeked in to see Kol and Talia completely intertwined. He hated to wake them up but he needed to.

"Kol? Wake up. We're here." Elijah gently shook Kol's shoulder.

Kol's eyes snapped open. "Time to save the witches?"

"Time to save the witches, brother." Elijah could see the burning need for revenge in Kol's eyes. He hoped that Talia could help him. Could help all of them.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, Tala here. Sorry I haven't written anything in two months. Family issues. But, I worked through it and found my inspiration for this story. Saving Kol isn't going to be over for a while. I have a huge surprise waiting for you. Be warned, Danny read it and she called me evil. She litteraly screamed evil at me. It's nothing bad, just a cliffhanger I wrote. ;) I don't own Vampire Diaries or the Originals and enjoy.**_

* * *

Talia stepped carefully off the plane into the hot, muggy New Orleans night air. She wiped her forehead dramatically. "Matty. It's so humid. I'm melting." Talia turned to her little sister.

Matty rolled her eyes. Matty was pouting. Elijah had compelled her. She got that she might have overreacted. But seeing her big sister carried into the house, covered in blood, by a panicking Kol freaked her out.

"Come on, Matty. I know you want to smile." Talia elbowed the blonde in the ribs.

Matty turned her head away.

Talia gasped. "Oh my God! My hair will be ruined!"

Matty's lips quirked up but quickly frowned.

"The curls will be unmanageable!" Talia continued as the seven of them got into the cars provided.

Kol, Talia and Matty got into one car, followed by Niklaus.

Elijah looked over at Rebekah and Jordan who had talked and had called a tentative truce. "I guess we get this one."

The three got in the car. Rebekah up front, Elijah driving which left Jordan to hop in the back.

In Talia's car, Talia and Kol were trying to cheer up Matty. It finally worked when Talia pretended to melt into Kol when Niklaus rolled down the window.

"I am a puddle of Talia." She said, mock sadness coating every word.

Matty busted up laughing.

"Ha!" Talia sat up with a smirk. "I did it. Nik, you owe me."

Nik rolled his eyes. "I was only joking."

"No. You can't weasel your way out of this. A bet is a bet." Talia spoke firmly.

"It doesn't count. You wanted to cheer her up anyway." Nik countered.

"True." Talia paused. "I really don't like this weather."

"Don't worry, Darling. We will leave to go somewhere colder as soon as the witches are freed." Kol clenched his fists.

Talia leaned into him in the backseat as she replied. "Uh . . . that's not gonna work. I promised Matty that I would take her to anywhere in the world she chose after we saved the witches. She chose Australia. We have a week planned with just her and I. I promised no boys, no Rebekah and no Jordan. And after that, I might win that wager with Bekah and I will have another week with just me and her doing whatever she wants."

"So after all this I won't see you for two weeks?" Kol frowned.

"I think I can take a week in between Matty and Bekah to be with you." Talia thought aloud. "I might have to reason with Rebekah."

Nik snorted. "Good luck with that."

Talia leaned forward and flicked his ear. "Don't be mean to Bekah."

The car swerved. "Hey! No distracting the driver." Matty reached back and slapped Talia's leg.

"Ouch! That hurt you freak!" Talia frowned.

"You love me psycho." Matty smirked in the front seat.

Kol and Niklaus rolled their eyes. While they haven't gotten used to Matty and Talia's relationship they were getting a really good idea about it right now.

Kol's phone rang. "Elijah." Kol said in greeting. "Yes. We're fine. Talia flicked Nik's ear." Kol sighed. "Alright. Here, Darling. It's for you."

Talia hesitantly took the phone. "Hello?"

Everyone in the car could hear Jordan and Elijah's scolding tones.

Matty snickered. "Double team." She muttered under her breath.

Talia glared at her sister. "Yes, Elijah. I promise to not distract the driver of any car I am in. Not even if it is Kol." Talia said sullenly.

Kol rubbed her arm. "It's alright Darling. You can distract me anytime."

Talia's face went as red as her hair. "Kol!" Talia elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry for yelling in your ear Elijah." Talia gritted. "Yes. I will be a perfectly behaved poodle." Talia snapped the phone shut.

"What was that for?" Talia hissed.

"Talia, calm down." Matty turned in her seat. "You can get your revenge later. We have some people to save."

Talia relaxed as much as she could. "Yeah. People to save." Talia looked out the window as New Orleans rolled by. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Niklaus spoke as he made a turn onto a rural road.

Talia pressed her face to the glass of the window as a huge, sprawling manor loomed in the distance. "Wow." She mouthed.

Talia and Matty shared looks.

Nik turned into the driveway and parked the car at the end of it. "Now, we haven't been here in a while so the house may need some touching up."

"How long is a while?" Matty asked.

"Since the beginning of the 1900's." Kol spoke up.

"So, it's an old relic like you?" Talia questioned mock innocently. Talia squealed as Kol pinched her side. "Okay. Okay. Not an old relic."

"So basically, ancient plumbing and electrical." Matty said, ignoring the two in the back.

"Essentially." Nik popped open the car door and got out.

Matty, Talia and Kol got out of the car.

"An elderly artifact?" Talia giggled.

Kol made a face at her.

"A decrepit antique?" Talia tried to calm her giggles.

"Who are you calling decrepit?" Rebekah huffed. Just her luck to be stuck with the stuffy ones.

"Talia's calling Kol that. Klaus explained about the house and Talia made a joke." Matty explained.

"I got it! Ancient heirloom." Talia shrieked.

Kol growled and chased after her. Talia yelped and ran around the house.

"What is Talia doing? She's supposed to be helping us save the witches." Rebekah said, angrily.

"Give her a break!"

"She's doing her job!"

Matty and Jordan defended her.

"Look, you guys know best how destructive Kol can be. Talia is helping by keeping things light. Don't get her wrong, Talia and Kol are furious but they are doing their best to not go all Terminator on Marcel and the other vamps." Matty explained.

"How can you tell she's angry?" Elijah asked, curious.

"Simple." Jordan took over from Matty. "It's in the way she carries herself. Look at her shoulders, see how tensed they are? Outward, Talia may appear calm and happy. Inside is a different story. Talia is pissed."

"She is keeping calm for Kol's sake." Matty whispered.

"See? She's doing her job." Jordan said, just as quietly.

Talia and Kol emerged from the side of the house. "Matty? You have got to see this. There is a garden back there. Overgrown and in desperate need of care, sure. But it is massive. Come on! Jordan, you come as well."

"I can't." Jordan told her. "I have to go inside. The sun is coming up."

Talia whipped her head to face the east and sure enough there was a lightness in the sky. Talia's face fell. "Yeah. That's right. I forgot."

"It's okay Tals. I will see it tonight." Jordan wrapped Talia in a hug. "Don't worry so much. We will save them."

"I'm not-" Talia protested.

Jordan threw a look at her. "Talia, your back and shoulders have been military straight since we got off the plane. Take some time today to just breathe and relax. You have the advantage. You know almost everything. Just don't get too cocky. Arrogance can be our downfall. I really have to go inside." Jordan brushed past everyone, grabbed her small bag from the trunk of the car and scurried inside.

Talia grabbed her bag and went inside. "I think we need a meeting at around one in the afternoon. That will give me time to come up with a better plan." Talia shot over her shoulder as she went.

* * *

Talia and Kol got situated in their room. They unpacked and set up their bed. When they were done, Talia lit a piece of sage.

"Kol? Can I ask you something?" Talia asked at Kol's questioning look.

"Yes." Kol answered.

"Are you really okay?" Talia whispered.

Kol sat down on the bed and sighed. "Honestly Talia? No. It infuriates me down to who I am that this is happening. These people were once my kin. They were once who I was. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Talia sat down next to Kol.

"Why don't you like your parents?"

Talia scrubbed her hand down her face. "My mother was once a great woman. We were a loving family. My dad was the best person in the world. Then Matty came along and we were perfect. The complete family. That all changed the night my dad was killed. Matty was only three years old. I was eight. All I remember was being asleep. My father had tucked me in. Told me he loved me and he would see me in the morning. That was the last I saw of him." Talia wiped a tear from her eye. "I woke to screaming. Mom was crying and shouting at the police at the door to go away. That they were lying.

"Matty woke when the door slammed. Mom wouldn't help her. She was just sitting on her knees on the ground. I got Matty out of her crib and carried her downstairs to mom.

"Th-that was the first time I saw her be that mean. She yelled at us. Told us we were nothing but brats and that it was our fault Dad was dead. Mom said he had gone on a milk run because Matty and I loved to eat Lucky Charms in the morning. She told us in great detail what had happened.

"I tried to shield Matty as much as I could. I covered her ears as she wailed her little heart out. I couldn't escape because mom had us trapped in a corner.

"Mom finally stormed out of the house. I cried as I carried Matty back to bed. She wouldn't let go of me. I brought her to my bed and we tried to go back to sleep. Matty was successful but I couldn't get her words out of my head. That was the first nights of many that Matty and I shared a bed.

"Mom fell into bad habits. Drugs, men and alcohol were her favorites. By the time I was eighteen I was all set to move out and get custody of Matty. I had years worth of photos and videos of Mom being mean to Matty and I. The courts went in my favor. It didn't help Mom's case when she showed up to court drunk and high.

"I was awarded custody of Matty and we have lived our lives how we wanted ever since. I don't touch drugs or drink that much alcohol. I have never been drunk in my life. Matty deserves the best life has to offer. All she has ever known was hurt and fear and pain her whole life. The only love and good things she had were me.

"So, that's my story. Eight years of happiness and love, then twelve years of working my butt off to make ends meet." Talia sniffled. "What's your story?" She joked.

Kol was sitting as still as a rock. His face blank. Talia sniffed again and Kol snapped out of it. "I'm glad you are here, Darling. No one is going to hurt you on my watch." Kol pulled Talia into a hug. "I promise. You or Matty."

Talia leaned against Kol. "Thank you."

"Talia? I wanted to say something." Kol kissed her hair. "Talia I-"

There was a knock and then someone walked in the room. "Talia? I found the perfect spot for you to meditate to get a better plan. It's just around the-" Matty trailed off. "What did you do?" She glared. "I swear if you hurt her I'll-"

"It's fine Matt. He asked about Her." Talia wiped her eyes.

Matty's eyes went soft. "Oh. Well, the spot I found is in the garden. I spent some time clearing the weeds from this little patch by a small pond. I figured you could use the spot for your deep thinking."

"I'll be right there. Kol was about to tell me something." Talia made a go away motion with her hands.

"It's fine, Talia. It can wait." Kol frowned.

"Are you sure?" Talia nudged him in the ribs. "It seemed kind of serious."

"I'm sure. Go and do your deep thinking. The quicker you do that the quicker we can save the witches." Kol stood up. He pulled Talia to her feet. "I'll finish up in here Darling."

"If you're sure." Talia made her way to the door. She spun around and laid a quick kiss on his cheek. "See ya. You can tell me what you wanted to later."

Talia scooted past Matty and led the way down the stairs. "Come along Freak."

"Right behind you Psycho." Matty and Talia's laughter echoed down the stairs.

"I love you." Kol whispered forlornly to an empty room. He sighed. He finished by opening the windows in the room.

Kol watched from the window as Talia and Matty play fought their way to the garden. Looking at the sisters, most people saw a close relationship. Probably built from being sisters for so long. In fact, that was exactly what Kol had thought. Watching them now, he could see the looks Talia would often give her sister as if checking to make sure she was happy and protected. Their relationship wasn't made from being so close for so long. It was made from suffering and heartbreak and pain. Talia had so much thrust upon her at such a young age that she never really got to be a kid. Sure, eight years might be most of her childhood, but it wasn't enough at the same time.

Kol made a vow that nothing would ever hurt those two girls like that again. He swore it on his life. While he did that, Kol could have sworn that the sun got just a bit brighter and warmer.

* * *

Talia waved goodbye to Matty and flopped on the ground. She folded her legs and rested her hands on her knees. Talia shut her eyes and breathed deep. She had never tried this with extremely good senses before but how hard could it be?

It turned out it was really hard. Everytime Talia would be just about to slip under a noise or smell would bring her back.

Talia got up and moved further into the wilderness behind the house. After walking at a human pace for ten minutes Talia found a semi weed free patch of earth. Talia sank down and thought.

Talia began to glow with a faint white light as she slipped deeper and deeper. Soon enough Talia leaned back and laid down.

 _Talia opened her eyes to see a young woman sitting across from her._

" _Hello? Who are you? Why am I here?" Talia demanded._

" _All in good time Young One. We are waiting on a few people." The woman spoke._

 _A matronly woman entered the room just then. With a graceful swirl of her skirts, she sat next to the young woman._

" _Who are you?" Talia asked quieter._

" _You can call me Helen. This is Sola. We are the ones who brought you here to this world." The matron spoke._

" _Why did you bring us here? We had a good life there." Talia defended her and her sister. "Jordan was going to be a nurse. Matty had school."_

" _We brought you here because you needed each other. The Mikaelson's and you need each other." Helen spoke. "Three more shall be added to your circle of friends. All will be from this world. We have destroyed what brought you here. There is no going back."_

 _Talia frowned. "Do you have a plan to help the witches?"_

" _You have what you need in you. But we can offer advice." Helen answered. "Think Young One. Think hard. What do you need to deal with first?"_

" _The Harvest ritual." Talia spoke after a moment._

" _Not quite Young One. First, you need to be on good terms with the witches. They will only help you if you help them first." Helen smoothed her skirts._

" _How do I help them?" Talia asked, confused._

" _Think Youngling. You arrived earlier than you realize." Helen encouraged._

" _Jane-Anne. I save her, the witches will help us?" Talia posed it as a question._

" _You are forgetting something. Niklaus won't have that baby." Sola finally spoke up._

 _Helen frowned at Sola._

" _So, how will I know to save Jane-Anne?" Talia was confused. "Also, the Harvest Ritual brought back three powerful witches that ran amok in the story I know."_

" _That is where your witch protector comes in. Together, you two are unstoppable." Helen answered._

" _So, I need to find him. How do I do that?" Talia looked to Helen._

" _A rescue mission. Right now your protector is being held by the vampire in charge. This is where you start. Find your protector and we will talk again." Helen stood up. "Goodbye Young One." Helen vanished from the room._

" _Great. Not a lot to go on. I have no idea where he is." Talia stood up. "How do I get back?"_

" _Daniel Motley is his name. You will find him near Davina Claire. Hurry. He doesn't have much time left." Sola spoke quickly and hushed as she moved toward Talia. "Have faith Young One. You can make it through this. Kol needed you. The Mikaelson's needed your family. As your family needed them. Go Young One. Wake up."_

 _Sola touched Talia's forehead with a finger._

Talia blinked as she sat up. Talia looked around confused for a moment before she remembered their words. "Rebekah." Talia breathed. Talia scrambled to her feet and zipped back to the manor.

"Guys! Meeting. Now." Talia spoke as soon as she entered the mansion. "Everybody. Come quick."

Kol was by her side in an instant. "What's the matter Darling? You are practically humming."

Talia sat down on a loveseat and pulled Kol next to her. Everyone was in the room by then. "Okay. This is our first fight against the vampires and saving the witches. I need to find the witch protector."

Rebekah perked up a bit.

"I know where he is. He is being held captive by the vamps. He is near Davina's location. This will be our first attack against Marcel's army. Here is your jobs." Talia chattered excitedly.

"Wait a moment." Niklaus held up a hand. "How did you get this information?"

"Helen and Sola." Talia spoke carefully. "While I was outside I fell into a sort of trance. Like that time on the island but no killing. There were two women there. One was young. That was Sola. One was matron like. Her name was Helen. They said they were here to help me. They were the reason my family was brought to yours. They said we needed each other. Anyway they are my advisors you can say. Our first step is saving Daniel. Our next step is saving Jane-Anne. By then, the witches will trust us enough to help us in return. Helen and Sola said they would contact me again to help us plan further."

Talia looked at Rebekah. "She told me to hurry. He doesn't have much time left. That is why we need to go as quickly as possible. I'm sorry, Jordan, Matty, you two are staying here. No buts!" Talia held up a hand. "Jordan, it is daylight and until you have your necklace, you are stuck here unless at night.

"Matty, it isn't the full moon yet. You aren't strong enough to fight." Talia turned to Elijah. "'Lijah, your job is to get that necklace here as soon as possible. Rebekah, your job is to distract Marcel if he turns up. Nik and Kol will be leading the front charge. Mainly fighting off the vamps guarding him. Elijah will join you. My job is getting Daniel out. We need to do this within the next hour. Anybody have questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Okay good." Talia collapsed back into Kol.

"Where is Davina at?" Nik asked.

"I don't know exactly what street but I do know the general location. It's somewhere in the French Quarter and it is a church that had a fire recently. One of the staff went crazy and killed all of his fellow people then killed himself." Talia sat up again. "Also and this is the most important thing ever. Don't go into Rousseau's without me and don't talk to anyone named Camille. She's the bartender at that bar and she works for Marcel. Jane-Anne's sister Sophie works at Rousseau's as a cook but I will be the only one to approach her. Marcel has vampires there that frequent and watch that bar. Don't go anywhere near it.

"Rousseau's will be on our list as well. Just not now." Talia stressed. "What do we need to get done to go save Daniel?"

"Just to find the location of this church." Elijah answered.

"Matty can do that easily. She is a whiz at technology." Talia smiled at her little sister.

Matty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, now you let me help. Well, just give me a computer and I will have that address in five minutes."

Elijah ran upstairs and came back down with his laptop.

"Ugh. 2012 technology. Man, what I wouldn't give for 2017 technology." Matty muttered. She booted up the laptop and started typing. "Here we go." Matty rattled off a street name. "That's the road the church is on. You should find him easily from there. Good luck. I'll be upstairs in my kid proofed room." Matty moved towards the stairs. "You know something, Talia," Matty paused. "I'll never be my own person as long as you keep babying me."

"Matty," Talia began.

"No. I get it. I get why you do it. But Talia, please, let me help. I am with you for a reason." Matty walked out of the room.

Talia looked at the floor. Kol pulled her into his body. "It's going to be okay, Darling."

"Is it?" Talia said lowly.

The others in the room quietly got up and left, giving the couple privacy.

"Yes. It is." Kol reassured.

"I look at her and I see that little three year old sobbing as I cover her ears and protect her." Talia whispered.

"That right there is the problem. Talia, she isn't that little baby anymore. Matty has grown into a bright young woman. She is fifteen years old. When I was human, she would have been looking for someone to marry. You have to let her grow up Talia. You can't keep doing this to her. Sooner or later, she's going to resent you." Kol told her.

Talia burst into tears. "I know. I know I have to let her make her own mistakes. But it's hard. I have raised her. I was there for everything. Every birthday, every sickness, every bump and bruise. I was there for her first heartache. Now I see that she is almost able to make it on her own and all I can do is think back to when she was little and needed me."

"She still needs you." Kol tugged her tighter against him. "That will never change. She needs you to make her laugh. To make her happy. She needs you to be there. Those things haven't changed. Just be there for her. Let her help us. She can shift at will, right? So let her come. She can be our doggy back up. Have her hide and if it looks like Nik, Elijah and I would be overrun, send her in."

Talia nodded. "Okay. You're right."

Kol broke into a huge grin. "Say that again. I am having trouble hearing you."

Talia smiled. "Never. That will be the only time I say that."

"We'll see." Kol smiled smugly. "I will get you to say it again. We have forever after all."

"Kol? Thank you." Talia leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't let my siblings know what a good guy I am." Kol said, mock seriously.

"I think it's too late for that." Talia flicked her wrist and the door opened. Nik, Rebekah, Jordan and Elijah tumbled into the room. "Ready to go save Daniel?" At the nods she got Talia stood up. "Okay. Let's all go. Just let me grab one thing." Talia ran up the stairs to Matty's room. "Matty? I think we need you after all." Talia knocked on the door.

Matty opened her door a crack and stuck her head out. "Are you sure? This isn't a joke."

"Yes Matty. We need you. Come with us." Talia coaxed.

Matty beamed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Matty squealed and almost strangled Talia in a hug.

"Go get some easily removable clothes. We need you to shift before we leave." Talia smiled softly at the happiness of her sister.

"What made you change your mind?" Matty called as she pulled clothes from drawers.

"More like who." Talia paused. "Kol did. He told me a few things, reminded me on other things and made me realize that you aren't a little kid anymore who needs me to protect her."

Matty froze in her room. "Remind me to give your boyfriend an awesome gift for that."

Talia chuckled. "Okay. Hey, Matty? Don't forget to give Kol an awesome gift."

Matty threw a shirt at Talia. "Jerk."

"Brat." Talia snapped back playfully.

Matty gathered her clothes and put them in a bag. "Can I shift here?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't ruin the floor. Nik will most likely kill me." Talia answered.

Matty started shifting. In twenty minutes, a blonde wolf stood in the middle of the room. The wolf walked up to Talia and nuzzled her.

Talia petted her. "Let's go kick some vamp butt, Matty." Talia walked from the room, her sister following her.

* * *

 ** _Tala_**


End file.
